Ivresse
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Naruto, jeune professeur à l'université, se contente d'une vie remplit de quiétude. Marié à son grand amour, il accepte d'elle, l'inacceptable. Son meilleur ami partage avec lui leur passion commune pour l'enseignement et se concrétise lorsqu'ils sont promus tous les deux, professeurs dans la même faculté. Naruto se résigne à cette vie... Oui...! Mais jusqu'à quand...?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :** Nous…

**DESCRIPTION FICTION**

_Naruto, jeune professeur à l'université, se contente d'une vie remplit de quiétude. Marié à son amour d'enfance, il accepte d'elle, l'inacceptable. Son meilleur ami partage avec lui leur passion commune pour l'enseignement et se concrétise lorsqu'ils sont promus tous les deux, professeurs dans la même faculté. _

_Naruto à tout, la femme qu'il aime près de lui, son meilleur ami à ses côtés, il est beau, jeune, ambitieux, il croque la vie, cependant, « ce lien », « ce secret », lui fait mal, lui pourrit la vie, mais il résigne, se résigne, chaque jour, à oublier, mais jusqu'à quand ?_

Elle guète sa montre, sept heures et quart, « quinze minutes de retard ». Elle court comme une prisonnière s'échappant de sa prison, elle bouscule quelques passants, « il va me refouler, c'est sur ! », elle se rassure, elle voit enfin le quai de gare, elle passe son ticket et se pince le doigt, elle s'accroche à la rambarde des escaliers, elle qui prends le risque de sauter deux à deux les marches, elle se démène et se glisse à la dernière seconde dans ce wagon qui siffle son départ.

Elle s'assoit sur un siège, non elle se relève, que de risque de manquer l'arrêt. Enfin, sa destination est échue, elle s'approche de la porte, appuie dix fois sur le bouton malgré que le métro soit encore en marche, peut-être les portes vont-elles s'ouvrirent… ?

Enfin, elle ne laisse le temps aux passagers d'être les premiers à sortir, elle balaye son monde et court à la sortie de la gare.

Heureusement, plus qu'un trottoir à traverser et deux rues à contourner et enfin elle aperçoit son immeuble.

« Elle est en retard ». Il l'aperçoit enfin. Elle est belle, comme toujours ces jours LA. Ses cheveux sont longs, détaché, brillant, elle a fait un jolie effet à sa frange, « une coiffure de star ».

Ses deux yeux vert clair son divinement maquillé, « elle connait ses goûts ».

Elle porte un magnifique tailleur gris, chic, son corps svelte épouse parfaitement cet ensemble, « je ne l'ai jamais vu ce tailleur ».

Son cœur fait mille bon dans son cœur, elle est tellement belle, tellement désirable, « j'en connais un qui a de la chance ».

Elle sourit, elle est ravie d'arriver à bon port, elle espère juste qu'il ne soit pas trop contrarié de son retard, « il déteste les gens en retard ».

Il s'émerveille devant ce petit ange qui court aux portes du paradis, sa joie de vivre se dessine sur son visage, elle à l'air épanouit, elle attendait ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience, un moment qui va être charnel, jouissif, mais qui aura tout de même un goût de péché.

- Qu'elle sera ton excuse cette fois-ci… ?

Elle sonne, appartement vingt sept. L'interphone sonne et son cœur s'emballe à l'entente de sa voix.

- Oui… ?

- C'est moi… !

- Tu es en retard… !

- Je sais, excuse-moi, mais ça à durer plus longtemps que prévu !

- La belle affaire…

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, j'avais tellement hâte de te voir… Dit-elle tristement

- Tu es prête à payer tes quinze minutes de retard !

- Oui, en tout ce que tu veux… !

- Monte !

Le propriétaire ouvre la porte d'entrée, et la voilà partit pour une heure de rapport charnel.

Une généralité.

Il part dans le café d'en face, le barman lui sert toujours un café serré et un verre de Whisky sec.

Il prend un livre, un livre rassurant son esprit de mari défaillant.

Des femmes viennent l'aborder parfois, il pourrait suivre son exemple, lui faire payer ce maudit affront qui bouffe son quotidien, mais il n'en fait rien, lui, il l'aime.

Une heure est enfin passé, il attend toujours qu'elle sort de l'immeuble pour rentrer à son tour.

Il paye sa consommation, enfourche sa moto et retourne « chez eux ».

La clef tourne dans la serrure. Elle ne tremble jamais, n'a jamais peur de l'affronter, elle le regarde dans les yeux, lui demandant comment s'est passé sa journée, elle raconte la sienne comme une parfaite actrice, tout est cohérent, tout à une preuve, elle ne faillit pas depuis cinq années maintenant, « elle doit réellement l'aimé ».

- Bonsoir chéri… ! Chéri, où es-tu… ?

- La salle de bain…

La jeune femme se dirige dans la salle d'eau.

- Tu prends ton bain du dimanche… Sourit-elle moqueuse

- C'est un rituel de plus…

- Ah, tu as d'autres rituels… ? Rit-elle

- Oui…

Le jeune homme attrape la main de sa femme et la fait plonger dans ce bain chaud rempli de mousse, puis sensuellement, il l'embrasse.

- Tu aimes ce rituel…

- J'aime bien… Rit-elle. Mais, c'est malin, je suis toute trempée !

- Déshabille-toi et rejoins-moi…

- D'accord…

Elle ôte ses vêtements sous ses yeux. Il observe son corps de déesse, il aime se torturer l'esprit avec ses marques qui ne sont pas de lui.

Ce suçon dans le bas du cou, ses griffures dans son milieu du dos, « il est plus agressif que moi ».

Elle plonge nue dans ce bain et se met face à lui. Elle mouille et frotte son corps dans cette eau savonneuse, « trop tard chérie, j'ai déjà sentit Son parfum au moment où tu as franchit cette porte ».

- Ta journée s'est bien passé chéri… ?

- Oui, je me suis préparé pour la rentrée de demain…

- Oui, c'est vrai, les vacances sont vite passés, il va falloir que je lise le programme aussi ce soir…

- Et toi, ta journée… ?

- Bien… Par contre, il y avait un monde fou dans le métro, tout le monde se bousculer, on étouffer, ça se voit que les travailleurs sont revenus de vacance…

- Oui…

- Au fait, tu es sorti, ta moto à changer de place… ?

- Tu es observatrice… !

- Évidemment, tu es mon mari, j'observe tout !

- Je suis partit rendre visite à une amie…

- Une amie… ? Qui… ?

- Une jeune femme que tu ne connais pas…

- Comment ça… ? S'agace cette dernière

- Jalouse… ?

- Je veux savoir qui sait… ?

- Es-tu jalouse… ?

- Répond à ma question !

- Ankô… Je l'ai rencontré à la librairie, nous avons discuté et nous avons beaucoup de point commun, elle m'a laissé sa carte et m'a demandé de passé quand je le souhaitais !

- Qu'elle garce, elle n'a pas vue que tu étais marié et toi, tu n'as rien précisé bien sur !

- Il y a des femmes qui se fichent de savoir si l'homme qu'elle drague est marié ou non… !

- Bon et c'était bien, ton après-midi avec elle…

Le jeune homme s'avance dans le bain et se positionne devant sa femme.

- Es-tu jalouse, as-tu peur de me partager, es-tu inquiète de savoir qu'une autre femme puisse m'aimer… ?

- Va te faire voir… !

Le jeune homme ne laisse pas sortir sa femme, il la retient fermement et l'embrasse de tout son amour.

- C'était une blague… Cela étant, je suis vraiment allé à la librairie…

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Je sais, mais j'aime te savoir jalouse, alors ne laisse pas une autre femme m'emmené loin de toi…

- Oui… Promis…

Il embrasse sa femme sensuellement, sa fierté est déjà prête à faire voyager son amour.

- Je te veux maintenant chérie…

- Dans le bain… ?

- Oui, dans le bain…

Il s'assoit dans le bain, ramène sa femme sur lui et pénètre en elle tendrement.

La jeune femme agrippe le cou de son mari, il est toujours doux et attentionné, la façon dont il caresse son corps est unique, ses baisers sont toujours sucré et tendre, « j'ai un mari fantastique »…

- Encore… Jouit-elle

- Tout ce que tu veux ma princesse…

Le jeune homme se relève, il met de dos sa femme, la fait se cambrer et la prend suavement ainsi.

Il a vu sur ses griffures, ça le rend fou, fou de rage.

Comment est son rival, fait-il mieux l'amour, ne fait-elle que simuler avec lui, épuisée des chastes coups de rein de son amant.

Ils finissent ainsi, sous la colère charnelle d'un mari blessé, mais sous les cries jouissifs d'une femme apparemment comblé.

Il se rince et sort du bain. Il la laisse ainsi.

- Je vais préparer le diner… Dit-il nonchalant

- Oui…

Elle pleure. Souvent après un rapport, elle déverse des larmes silencieuses. Il ne sait pas ce quelles veulent dires.

Une prise de conscience… ?

Du mépris pour soi-même… ?

De la culpabilité débordante… ?

Dans le fond, il ne veut pas savoir.

Ils dinent tous deux, discutant de chose et d'autre. Puis, épuisé de leur journée, ils partent s'installer dans la chambre.

Elle travail ses dossiers pour la rentré de demain, lui, lit un livre paisiblement.

- Tient, tu savais qu'il y aurait une nouvelle chéri… ?

- Non, je n'ai rien vu…

- Hinata Hyûga…

- Hyûga… ?

- Pourquoi cet étonnement… ?

- La famille Hyûga est la trentième plus grosse fortune du monde… Son père est courtier en bourse, il est le meilleur dans son domaine et il travaille pour de nombreuse branche, tout le monde se bat pour l'avoir dans ses filiales…

- Impressionnant… Mais que viens faire sa fille dans une simple université de lettre…

- Je ne sais pas, surtout que son cousin Neji Hyûga est inscrit dans l'université privé de Nihon…

- Comment sais-tu tout ça… ?

- Dans les journaux, les informations télévisuels de l'étranger… ! D'ailleurs, actuellement, je le pensais en Amérique, au Wal-Mart !

- Wal-Mart, mais c'est la plus grande entreprise du monde !

- C'est ce que je te disais… ! Nous allons avoir une surdouée dans notre classe de terminal !

- Je ne crois pas, regarde ses notes, pas une seule est au-dessus de la moyenne…

- Vraiment, fais voir… !

Le jeune homme se saisit du bulletin.

- Oui, ce n'est pas une lumière…

- Oh, nous avons eu pire dans cette classe, mais quand même une fille de son rang, c'est étrange…

- C'est une gosse de riche, elle est surement superficielle, vivant au crochet de papa, elle se fout de savoir ce qu'elle va faire de sa vie, elle sait que son père sera là !

- Oui, c'est sur… Bon, je suis épuisée…

La jeune femme embrasse son mari et plonge dans le lit afin de s'y reposer.

Son mari est toujours plongé dans sa lecture, il se ressource l'esprit grâce à son philosophe favori, Aristote.

Mais la fatigue pèse sur ses paupières et finit par faiblir devant Morphée. Il pose son livre, éteint sa lumière et s'endort devant cette journée qui ressemble à toutes les autres.

Sept heures.

Hinata ouvre doucement les yeux. Le soleil pénètre à travers les volets de sa chambre, présentant qu'une belle journée ensoleillée se prépare. Elle se lève péniblement, aujourd'hui est sa centième rentrée – du moins, elle en n'a l'impression – et n'a envie d'affronter tous ces nouveaux regards curieux, ces visages qui se bloquent sur vous, ces messes bases qui vous traduise comme l'étrangère de l'établissement.

Enfin, l'ambition qui la conduite ici la pousse à se lever et elle se dirige avec courage dans la salle de bain.

Sous la douche, elle repense à cette motivation.

- « Si j'ai mon examen papa me laissera tranquille, je ne serais plus obliger de faire ce qu'il m'ordonne depuis toutes ces années… ».

Elle sort de la cabine, s'enveloppe d'une serviette et observe son reflet dans le miroir.

- « Ils vont tous me détester rien qu'à l'entente de mon nom, ils vont tous avoir une idée sur moi « fille de riche », et quand ils vont voir mon niveau d'apprentissage, je vais être la risée de l'université ».

Hinata se vêtit joliment, son gouvernant, Ko, la couvre toujours de présent que son père se refuse de lui offrir.

- « Mademoiselle Hinata, vous n'allez pas partir à Tôkyô vêtue ainsi, allons faire les magasins pour faire de vous une vraie citadine ». Avait-il confié

- « Ko… Il me manque, j'aurai du lui demander de venir vivre avec moi au Japon, je me sens bien seule dans ce grand appartement… ».

Elle enfile ses escarpins.

- « Ce qu'il m'a offert est splendide, il a beaucoup de goût… Il m'offre tout, présent, amour, je dois réussir pour lui… »

Prête, Hinata prend un petit-déjeuner énergétique. Elle confectionne son bento et part à reculons à l'université.

Quinze minutes de marche n'enlevèrent pas le stress à Hinata. Elle ne connaissait personne, ne saurait comment les professeurs de cette établissement se comporterait, tous à leur faire des courbettes sans se soucier de son niveau scolaire minable, il fallait juste prendre soin de la fille de « Monsieur Hyûga ».

Comment serait ses camarades de classe… ? Serait-ils l'accepter, être compréhensif, ou la jugeait-elle à son eux aussi… ?

Elle planta son corps devant cet établissement de bois. Très coquet pour une banale université de lettre. Elle avança difficilement dans la cour, des regards commençant à la fixer curieusement. Si certain se demandait qui été cette ravissante jeune fille, d'autre se disait qui est cette pouf prétentieuse.

Elle entra dans le hall, anxieuse, que lui réservait cette année… ? Il fallait qu'elle obtienne à tout prit son diplôme. Elle serait majeure dans l'année, et son diplôme en poche, elle pourrait enfin faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie.

Elle partit à l'accueil, regardant le tableau d'affichage afin de se diriger vers sa classe. Salle trente, deuxième étages. Elle se rassura quelque peu, avec elle, il ne serait que neuf dans la classe. Ça fera moins de paires d'yeux à supporter.

- Bonjour à tous ! Cria une voix enjouait, rentrant dans une petite pièce

- Bonjour Ino… Sourit son amie. Tu as l'air motivé pour une rentrée… Dit-il lui tendant un café.

- Merci… Oui, tu sais, je dois t'avouer que je tourne souvent en rond pendant les grandes vacances… Surtout depuis que j'ai divorcé… Finit-elle tristement.

- Je suis désolée Ino…

- Arrête Sakura, ne t'en fais pas, ça va… Et toi, où est le tien… !

- Il est partit saluer le Directeur…

- Je vois…

- Bonjour charmantes jeunes femmes… ! Retentit la voix rauque d'un jeune homme

- Bonjour Saï… Prononça doucement Sakura

- Salut ! Se contenta Ino

- C'est toi qui à fait le café Sakura… ?

- Oui, pourquoi… ?

- Je m'inquiète toujours si c'est ton mari !

La jeune femme rit quelque peu.

- C'est vrai que son café est immonde… Il est toujours trop fort…

- Oui…

- Alors, tu as déjà repéré une cible Saï… ! Demanda sur les nerfs Ino

- Non, pas encore…

- Ça m'étonne de toi ! En général tu les repères dès la rentrée pour te faire un plan d'action !

- Ino… Glissa son amie.

- Laisse Sakura… Ma charmante ex-femme à toujours autant de culot, je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé ! Sourit-il sarcastique

- C'est aussi pour ça que tu as divorcé, si je n'avais pas eu le culot de fouiller tes affaires et ton téléphone, jamais je n'aurai trouvé que tu me trompés et de surcroit avec des élèves !

Sakura essouffla plusieurs sentiments. A chaque moment que sa meilleure amie se trouvait dans une pièce avec son ex-mari, les disputes, les rivalités, les reproches fusaient entre eux. Ino avait de la colère en elle, une colère douloureuse, qui pansait surement son incroyable mal-être. La jeune fille était folle amoureuse de Saï depuis l'époque du lycée et même si leur relation était houleuse, le jour où le jeune homme avait demandé Ino en mariage, chacun c'était imaginé que malgré son instinct de séducteur, il était capable d'aimer la jeune femme.

Toutefois, l'année dernière, Ino à découvert que Saï la trompé avec des élèves depuis trois années maintenant. Elle s'est sentit détruite, tellement qu'elle s'est absenté tout un trimestre.

Elle semblait aller mieux aujourd'hui, mais elle lui en voudrait à jamais.

- « Pourquoi ne me dit-elle rien dans ce cas… Je devrais la dégoûter… »

- Bonjour… Lança sans fond un jeune homme

- Bonjour Sasuke…

- Salut… ! Lança-t-il à Sakura

Le jeune homme se servit un café et partit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il sentait la mauvaise ambiance, encore une dispute de la femme trahit et de l'ancien mari perfide.

- Joli suçon… Comment elle s'appelle… ? Demanda d'un ton ironique Saï

- Pourquoi, tu veux que je te la refile !

- Pourquoi pas, elle te laisse souvent des souvenirs assez exaltant…

- Tu n'as qu'à être un meilleur amant…

- Mais peut-être peux-tu m'apprendre quelque technique…

- Tu vires de bord maintenant… Se dégoûte Ino

- Si tu savais comme c'est meilleur avec un homme…

- Pervers ! Tu es vraiment corrompu, tu m'écœures…

- Bonjour à tous… Entre soudainement la voix enjoué de Naruto

- Salut…Lance Sasuke

- Bonjour Naruto, de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude ! Sourit Ino

- Oui, on fait aller !

- Au fait… ! Nous avons une nouvelle cette année pour la dernière année… C'est plutôt rare… S'entend Saï

- C'est la fille de Hiashi Hyûga… ? Complète Naruto

- Hyûga… ? La vache ! Je n'ai pas intérêt à me la serrer celle-là !

- Saï… Modère ton vocabulaire… Râle le blond

- Toi qui voulais apprendre des choses Saï, en prison pour les pervers, c'est la meilleure école ! Sourit sournoisement Sasuke

- Alors, ça c'est glauque ! Grimace Sakura

- Ça lui mettra peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle ! Renchérit la blonde

Hinata n'osa rentrer. Son corps était pétrifié de peur. Elle s'inquiétait d'avance des préjugés qui allait ronger sa conscience. Elle souffla un bon coup, pris cette poigné dans sa main et ouvrit enfin la porte.

La jeune fille devint pâle, aucun élève ne se trouvait dans la salle. Elle fut quelque peu soulagée, mais trouva ceci étrange qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit encore arrivé.

Elle partit s'installer au fond de la salle. Elle scruta du regard cette nouvelle classe. Elle était sobre, simple et une atmosphère affectueuse s'y dégager. Elle sortit de ses songes en entendant des élèves pénétrer dans la salle.

- Elle était vraiment trop bonne ! Dit l'un d'entre eux

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un obsédé Kiba, n'importe qu'elle fille te va du moment qu'elle dit oui dans ton lit ! S'agace Tenten !

- Laisse-le Tenten, il ne fait de mal à personne, je n'ai jamais encore entendu une seule femme se plaindre de Kiba ! Rit son ami

- Lee, ne l'encourage pas !

Les trois amis stoppèrent leur dire et tournèrent la tête devant une jeune fille rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Ils sont des conversations étrange… » Se dit-elle

- Bonjour… Sourit Tenten. Tu es Hinata… ?

- Euh, oui…

- Bienvenu dans notre ville et dans notre classe !

- Euh, merci…

La jeune fille fut étonnée d'un tel accueil.

- Moi, c'est Kiba… !

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur son bureau et regarda de haut en bas la jeune femme.

- Tu es vraiment ravissante, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça !

- Kiba, ne t'approche pas d'aussi près ! Râle son amie

- Moi, c'est Lee, enchanté !

- Enchantée…

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge fit une rentrée fracassante, elle balança son sac de cours contre le mur, juste derrière Hinata.

- Karin, doucement, tu as faillit la frappée ! Intervient Lee, rattrapant le sac attend.

- Ah… !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait encore… ? Rit Tenten

- Rien… Ça n'a pas d'importance… ! Désolée pour le boucan, je suis Karin…

- Hinata… Enchantée…

- De même…

La jeune fille prit place au bureau d'à côté, elle posa sa tête avec une mine triste sur sa main, elle semblait désemparé. Kiba s'assit en face de Hinata, riant déjà des bêtises de son ami.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Salut Suigetsu ! Rit Kiba

- Oh… La petite nouvelle est là… Enchantée… Dit-il s'asseyant sur son bureau.

- …

- Sui… ! Descend, tu l'embarrasses imbécile ! Cria Karin

- Calme, calme… Je faisais juste les présentations !

Le jeune homme descendit et partit à côté de Kiba.

Un garçon aux allures étranges fit également son entrée.

- Hey, hey, Shino mon pote ! Viens ! S'écrit Kiba.

Le jeune homme salut de la tête Hinata et s'assoit en face du brun.

Tenten partit s'installer à côté de Karin et Lee s'assit en face.

Un couple, plutôt bien apparie fit son entrée. La jeune blonde, avait tendrement ses doigts entrelacés dans ceux de son bien-aimé. Ils se souriaient, le jeune homme chuchotait des mots dans l'oreille de sa petite-amie, certain la faisant rire, d'autre rougir.

- Et, les amoureux, dite bonjour à la nouvelle ! Siffla Kiba

- Désolée… Je suis Temari…

- Hinata…

- Shikamaru, bienvenu dans notre classe galère !

- Shika ! Ne l'effraie pas tout de suite ! Grimaça sa bien-aimée

Le couple partit s'installer. Shikamaru prit place en face de Suigetsu et Temari s'assit à côté de son bien-aimé.

Hinata fut surprise d'un accueil aussi chaleureux. Les anciennes classes qu'elle avait fréquenté, ne prêté jamais attention à elle. Sachant son rang entant que fille de « Hyûga », les élèves ne se présentaient pas à elle, ne la saluaient pas et encore moi lui souriaient. Elle se figea un léger sourire sur les lèvres, toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait accumulait depuis son arrivé en ville, s'était envolé.

- Tu as l'air soulagé…

- Pardon… ?

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à tel accueil, c'est ça… Sourit Karin

- Non, je… Je l'avoue…

- Nous sommes uniques, c'est pour ça !

Hinata rit légèrement à cette prétention sincère.

- Nous ne faisons jamais de préjugés, mais surtout grâce à nos professeurs, ils nous enseignent au-delà de l'inscription écrite des livres, surtout Monsieur Uzumaki, notre professeur de philosophie, c'est un professeur incroyable… Alors, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras à l'aise très vite… La rassura Karin

- Merci…

- Enfin de presque tout le monde ! Intervient Kiba

- Euh… ? S'inquiète Hinata

- Il manque une personne avec nous ! On la prévient tout de suite ou pas… ? Ricane ce dernier

Hinata ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus de ce jeune homme.

- Pourquoi me présenter comme la bête noire mon cher Kiba… Retentit la voix d'une jeune fille, rentrant dans la classe.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'une petite coquine ! Sourit ce dernier malicieusement

- Hinata… Hyûga… Les rumeurs étaient donc vrai…

- Shi… Shion… ? Prononça cette dernière

- Vous vous connaissez !

- Évidement, nos pères sont collaborateurs ! Dit-elle snobant. Et nous avons était dans le même lycée privé…

- Et ton père ta punit en te mettant dans un lycée public ! Rit Lee

- La ferme, ça n'a rien de drôle, je me sens comme dans une ferme puante de campagne avec vous dans cette classe !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères… Grimace Suigetsu

- Mon beau Sui… Tu m'as manqué pendant ces vacances… Est-ce que ton serpent à lunette te pourchasse toujours…

- Ah… Je ne suis jamais tranquille… Tu peux le dire… Mais je m'y habitue…

- Tu n'as qu'à plus me parler si ma présence t'oppresse à ce point !

- Arrête de toujours prendre tout mal !

- Ridicule… Tu ne peux pas le blâmer de ne faire bander aucun mec… Rit Shion sans honte

La jeune fille ne préfère pas répliquait, elle préfère se morfondre dans la vérité que lui fait paraître cette « garce », elle n'a jamais eu aucun petit-ami, et à l'âge de dix-huit, ça commençait à peser.

Kiba regarda Suigetsu, son air joyeux s'était quelque peu changé en homme brisé, la réflexion de Shion pour son amie l'avait-il atteint… ?

La jeune femme partit prendre place en face de Shino.

Hinata détestait toujours cette fille. Méprisante, méchante, blessante, prétentieuse, avide de toujours obtenir ce qu'elle désire, une vraie princesse.

La cloche retentit enfin. Les professeurs ainsi que le Directeur s'avancèrent dans leur classe de littérature. Les élèves furent surpris de voir rentré le Directeur ainsi que tous leurs professeurs dans la classe.

Cependant, il accueillait la fille d'un homme important, et le Directeur voulait faire bonne impression devant la jeune fille. Le jeune homme avait eu des remontés concernant Hinata, elle était craintive, timide et était l'opposée de Shion, du même statut.

- Bonjour à tous… Je suis ravi de me présenter à vous pour le commencement de votre dernière année… Je vous souhaite à tous bon courage et je sais que votre réussite sera présente…

- Merci…

- Est-ce que Mademoiselle Hinata Hyûga peut se lever…

La jeune fille se leva timidement. Tous ses professeurs la dévisagèrent. Elle ressemblait à Shion physiquement, mais était beaucoup plus jolie, plus naturelle. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux long couleur nuit, descendant gracieusement sur sa poitrine. Elle était svelte, des yeux de perles, un visage doux, des traits fins et pâle. Son apparence était chic et aux goûts du jours. Elle dégageait de la sagesse.

- Je suis Gaara Muntao, je suis le Directeur de l'établissement…

- Bonjour… Dit-elle timidement

- Je tenais à vous présenter vos professeurs qui vous accompagneront tout le long de l'année…

- Oui…

- Mademoiselle Yamanaka Ino, votre professeur d'histoire, Madame Uzumaki Sakura, elle vous enseignera l'anglais, Monsieur Law Saï, professeur d'art, Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke, s'occupe de la culture générale, et enfin, Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto, vous enseignera la philosophie et vous fera également les cours de sport en après-midi les vendredis.

- Bien…

Hinata était impressionné devant le charisme de ses professeurs, ils lui souriaient plus ou moins, apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir une élève de son « rang », aussi simple.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et j'espère que vous vous plairez dans notre humble université…

- Oui… Merci…

- Parfait, je vous laisse avec Monsieur Uzumaki pour le matin ! Bonne journée à tous !

- Merci Monsieur…

Les jeunes gens prirent congés.

- Bonjour à tous, ravi de tous vous revoir et j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour tous décrochés vos diplômes !

- Galère !

- Shikamaru à traduit le fond de ma pensé… !

Naruto et ses élèves rirent.

- Toujours en forme à ce que je vois, ça fait plaisir… Hinata… !

- Oui… ?

- Je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle élève dans cette classe de sauvage ! Surtout n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit ! Sourit-il aimablement

- Euh, oui… Rougit-elle

La jeune fille était étonnée d'autant de gentillesse.

- Bien… ! On va commencer fort, histoire de nous réveillez et de vous mettre dans le bain tout de suite ! Vous allez me lire les pages cinquante à soixante et je vous poserais des questions par la suite ! Nous attaquons cette année avec une étude philosophique « Le politique de Platon ».

- Rien que le titre ça me déprime ! Souffle Suigetsu !

- Allez, allez, ne commencez pas à vous morfondre… Rit Naruto

Laissant lire tranquillement ses élèves, Naruto sortit un livre et commença sa lecture à la marque page laissé. Hinata l'observait, cet homme était complet de gentillesse, il souriait en lissant son livre, ses yeux pétillaient, son visage rayonnait, il paraissait simple et incroyablement charmant.

Se sentant observé, il tourna les yeux en direction de sa classe, et vit que la jeune Hyûga la regardait.

- Une question Mademoiselle… ? Sourit-il

- Euh, non, non désolé…

Elle rougit et déposa ses yeux dans le livre. Naruto sourit surpris, « qu'elle fille étrange ».

Le moment étant écoulé pour Naruto, il remit des feuilles avec des questions à ses élèves.

- Vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre aux questions, ensuite, on fera une correction globale… Respirez, décontractez-vous, ce n'est pas noté ! Rit ce dernier voyant la tête de ses élèves se décomposer.

Hinata se sentait nerveuse, elle avait toujours une très mauvaise technique pour retenir. Elle était sur d'être concentré, de retenir le plus d'information, mais une fois la feuille sous ses yeux, tout s'envolait.

Les trente minutes passées, Naruto ramassa les copies et les scruta furtivement. Il fut tout de suite étonné du peu de réponse qu'avait donné Hinata et celles présentent étaient courtes et relativement mal formulé, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle faiblesse.

- Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peu me faire un résumé globale de ce qu'il à compris… ? Shikamaru, mon prodige, sauf tes camarades qui baissent tous les yeux ! Sourit-il

Le jeune homme résuma les pages sont trop de difficulté et Naruto le corrigea très peu.

- Hinata ! Peux-tu nous citer un régime politique classé selon Platon… ?

- Euh…

La jeune femme se tritura les doigts, elle avait lu cette partie avec attention, mais rien à faire, aucun mot ne venait de sa bouche.

- Bon, si je te dis, l'oligarchie, que représente ce régime… ?

- L'oligarchie… Et bien…

- Vous perdez votre temps Monsieur ! Mademoiselle Hyûga est loin d'avoir le génie de son cousin… Elle est impotente, elle ne sait jamais rien et incapable de retenir quoi que se soit, sauf peut-être les propos qu'on tient d'elle… Sourit Shion vicieusement

Naruto observa Hinata, effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir retenu quoi que ce soit et sa copie le confirmer davantage.

- Karin… ? Tu peux répondre…

La jeune fille donna la réponse complète que le jeune professeur attendait.

Pendant toute la matinée, Naruto essaya de soutirer des réponses à Hinata, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne répondit à aucune.

- C'est l'heure de déjeuner… Bon appétit ! A mercredi !

- Merci…

Hinata se leva honteuse, on devait la prendre pour une idiote. Elle fut retenue par Karin.

- Où vas-tu… ? Viens déjeuner avec nous…

- Oui…

La classe partit déjeuner ensemble, excepté Shion qui rejoignit un groupe de fille aux allures superficielles.

- Hinata, ne fais pas cette tête… Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir répondre à chaque fois… C'est le premier, il faut se mettre dans l'ambiance, c'est tout ! La rassure Karin.

- Oui… Mais tu sais, je suis vraiment nul dans toutes les matières…

- Ah… ?

- Je suis allé dans de bonnes écoles, mais me faire progresser n'était pas la priorité des professeurs, au contraire, ça gâchaient leur image de ne rien savoir faire de la fille de Hyûga…

- Hinata, je suis désolée… Mais tu sais, tu es dans une bonne université ici, et les professeurs comme Monsieur Uzumaki, ou Monsieur Uchiwa, ne te laisseront jamais dans une telle morale, ils te feront progresser, crois-moi ! Ais confiance !

- Merci beaucoup Karin…

Les jeunes gens déjeunèrent.

- Au fait, Hinata, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose à propos de Shion… Avant que tu ne fasses une gaffe… ! Sourit Kiba.

- Ah… ?

- Elle est a couché avec Monsieur Law l'année dernière… Notre professeur n'a pas été renvoyé car le Directeur et lui se connaisse bien, mais… Ils sont tous les deux très surveillés, alors, je te conseille de ne pas tombé sur eux !

Hinata fut choquée par cette révélation, Shion avait une relation avec un professeur. En y réfléchissant cela ne l'étonnait pas, cette rumeur était déjà d'actualité dans son ancien lycée.

Naruto rejoignit ses collègues à table.

- Alors, comment est notre petite nouvelle ? Demanda curieux Saï

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas si elle sera ainsi dans toute les matières, mais… En philosophie c'est une calamité…

- Calamité, tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ! Réplique Sakura

- Non… Sa copie était pratiquement vide et ses explications valaient celle du collège !

- Ah oui… ? Fut surprise Ino

- C'est peut-être la philosophie qui ne passe pas mais…

- Ce n'est pas la matière la plus évidente certes, mais au vu des écoles qu'elle à fréquenté, calamité c'est presque improbable… Affirma Sasuke

- Oui… En même temps, elle vient d'un milieu riche, mais surtout rustique, elle est peut-être différente du milieu qu'on lui impose…

- Et oui, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi farouche que Mademoiselle Swam Shion ! Dit ironiquement Ino

- C'était un message !

- Non pourquoi, tu t'es sentit concerné !

- Ino… Souffle son amie

Naruto observa la jeune fille, elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Karin et Temari, c'était déjà ça, elle était acceptée.

Les jeunes gens quittèrent la cafétéria pour la cour.

- Oh… Karin… !

- Oui… ?

- Peux-tu me dire où est la bibliothèque… ?

- La bibliothèque, tu ne veux pas te détendre avant… !

- Non, il faut absolument que je trouve des livres…

- Et bien… Tu fais comme si tu allais dans notre classe, tu prends l'escalier du fond, tu arrives à l'étage et c'est la dernière porte sur la gauche…

- Merci…

Hinata se rendit dans son lieu convoité. Elle comptait y pénétrer quand elle entendu des voix criardes de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Shion, non !

- Pourquoi, ça ne t'a pas plu la dernière… ?

- La dernière fois c'était avant les grandes vacances, je suis passé à autre chose depuis ! Tu n'étais qu'un fantasme !

- Ça l'était aussi pour moi, mais je veux le faire dans l'université…

- Hors de question, je ne risquerais pas ma place une deuxième fois…

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle parfois…

Hinata resta figée devant cette conversation. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait, un professeur et une élève, Shion de surcroit, la jeune fille resta pétrifiée.

- Hinata… ? L'appela Naruto

La jeune femme cria quelque peu sa surprise, et la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Saï.

- Saï… ? Se surpris le blond

- Ah, Monsieur Uzumaki, ma prochaine cible…

- Pardon… ?

- Tient, tu es là aussi toi… ? J'espère que tu n'iras pas pleurer dans tes peluches avec ce que tu viens d'entendre… ! Ricane cette dernière

- Sortez, tous les deux ! S'agace Naruto

Les deux jeunes gens prirent congés et se séparèrent dans les couloirs.

- Hinata… ?

- Oui…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, mais…

- Rien, j'ai… J'ai rien entendu… Rougit-elle

- J'imagine que tes camarades t'ont mises au courant de toute façon… ? Sourit ce dernier

- Oui…

- Que venais-tu faire ici pendant ta pause… ?

- Prendre des livres… Dit-elle comme une évidence

- Oui, ça parait logique… ! Je peux t'aider peut-être que recherchais-tu… ?

- Euh… Je, je venais prendre des livres pour chaque matière…

- Comment ça… ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas un très bon niveau scolaire, je n'ai pas eu des professeurs très patients… Je veux mon diplôme alors, je veux me cultiver un maximum…

- Je comprends… Cependant, permet moi de te dire que cette méthode est très mauvaise… C'est impossible de rattraper autant d'années en une seule, il faut que tu te concentre sur les bases…

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas par ou commencer…

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris de ton niveau, c'est une catastrophe… !

- Oui… Merci… Dit-elle offusquée

- Mais, tu as de la volonté et c'est le plus important, je vois qu'avoir ce diplôme te tiens à cœur, alors si tu veux, je peux te faire un programme personnalisé, afin que tu te mettes en mémoire l'essentiel !

- Vous… Vous feriez ça… ?

- Oui, je suis ton professeur, mon objectif est de t'amener à l'obtention de ton examen…

- Oui…

- Je vais te préparer ça pour mercredi, en attendant, fait de ton mieux !

- Oui…

Naruto quitta la pièce, laissant une Hinata bouleversée par cette conversation.

- « C'est la première fois qu'un professeur se préoccupe réellement de moi… »

La jeune fille partit rejoindre ses amis dans la cour. Puis, deux heures interminable suivi. Hinata se sentait misérable, ses camarades étaient très à l'aise, mais la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à suivre ce cours ou tout se disait en anglais.

Sakura constata les dires de son mari. La jeune Hyûga avait beaucoup de difficulté, son niveau ne valait même les premières années de lycée.

- « Elle va se ramasser la pauvre… »

Hinata rentra chez elle épuisée, cette journée avait été éreintante. Elle partit prendre une douche et se mit directement à ses devoirs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle abandonna. Rien, elle ne comprenait rien, tout se bousculait et la concentration n'était pas au beau fixe. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers son adorable professeur.

Cet homme avait tout pour lui. Il était incroyablement séduisant, gentil, souriant, apaisant, et passionnait par sa matière, la philosophie.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir.

- Je suis vraiment fatiguée, c'est mon professeur et en plus, il est marié…

Hinata se sentit s'évaporait dans la tristesse. Jamais aucun homme et surtout de son genre, ne s'intéresserait à elle. Malgré son ample beauté, sa perfide timidité, faisait fuir les garçons, pensant de la jeune fille, qu'elle était sans doute, ennuyeuse, simple et surement sainte-ni-touche.

Elle s'écroula sur son bureau après ces douloureuses pensées.

- Chérie… Où vas-tu… ?

- Oh, il y a un livre qu'il faut que j'achète absolument pour mes cours, je voulais le prendre la semaine dernière, mais il ne l'avait plus en stock, je l'ai donc commandé… Je vais voir s'il est arrivé !

- Je vois… A tout à l'heure dans ce cas… !

- Oui…

Elle laissa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et partit comme une voleuse.

Plus de vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

Cinq années qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur mariage.

- Je te connais par cœur…

Le jeune mari savait pertinemment distinguées les fausses, des vraies excuses.

Il quitta l'appartement. Enfourcha sa moto et pris la direction de l'immeuble destiné.

Il se gare à un kilomètre du lieu. Il marche en combinaison de moto, afin de ne jamais se faire voir. Il rentre dans ce bar situé juste en face de cet appartement cent trente huit. Il enlève son casque. Prend son habituelle place. Il l'aperçoit arrivé vingt minutes après. C'est là qu'il commande ses deux boisons. Café serré et whisky sec.

Il sort un livre toujours fétiche, le seul homme qu'il admire et apaise cette souffrance qui s'écoule aujourd'hui à trois années.

- « Oui, trois années… ».

Quatre fois par semaine dans leur grande forme.

Comment il l'avait su… ?

Par les gestes quotidiens.

Il aimait cette jeune femme depuis l'âge de onze ans. Un amour à sens unique, elle-même éperdument amoureuse d'un autre homme. Il connaissait le moindre de ses gestes, ses habitudes, son dialecte, son regard, son sourire, mais surtout, sa façon de faire l'amour qui depuis le douze avril des trois années précédentes, n'avait été consumé de la même manière.

Comment l'avait-il fait succomber… ?

Il était toujours l'épaule sur laquelle elle pleuré et aujourd'hui, il était l'épaule qui évaporés ses mensonges.

Pourquoi ne rien dire, ne rien faire… ?

Parce qu'il l'aime malgré tout. Que l'amour à des limites aussi vaste que s'étend l'univers.

- Je t'aime… Sakura… Murmure t-il pour lui.

Mais dans cette chambre, au septième étage, elle jouit surement du prénom de Sasuke.

Sakura a épousé celui qui la rendait heureuse et garde comme amant celui dont elle est amoureuse, même sans réciprocité.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** _Mon reflet dans tes yeux…_

Karin tournait et tournoyait dans son lit. Elle était offensée et triste. Des années que « cet imbécile », gambadait dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son cœur.

Oui, elle lui criait dessus, était souvent énervée aux moindres de ses gestes, de ses mots, mais c'était pour évacuer sa frustration de n'être rien que son amie criarde pour lui, la fille que tous les garçons évitent, l'intellectuelle ennuyeuse, « la mocheté », disaient mêmes certains et par certains, elle entendait Shion et son groupe de harpies.

Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait un joli corps, fine, svelte, des formes généreuses, pourquoi n'attirait-elle pas les garçons… ? Ce n'était tout de même pas ces lunettes… ? Elles étaient modernes et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Mais surtout, pourquoi « lui », ne la complimentait jamais… ? Pourquoi l'ignorer après toutes ces années, aucune ambiguïté ne s'était formée entre les deux amis, aucun baiser volé, aucun regard suspicieux, il ne la défendait pratiquement jamais, ils riaient ensemble, parfois, mais le jeune homme avait tellement d'amis, et des filles particulièrement.

Elle devait se l'avouer, elle l'aimait, énormément, depuis longtemps sûrement, mais « lui », elle ne resterait que sa perpétuelle amie.

Le plus triste, c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas quelle amitié ils entretenaient. Était-elle malgré ses défauts sa meilleure amie… ? Une confidente, sûrement… ! Mais ce n'était que pour se venter de ses conquêtes et des nuits qu'il passait avec elle.

Elle dut se faire une raison.

- « Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, je dois l'oublier ».

Chagrinée, elle partit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Hinata arriva la première en classe, aujourd'hui, c'était culture générale et histoire. Elle prit son bouquin de cours, et se mit à lire le livre à la première page.

Son amie Karin arriva, elle avait la tête ailleurs, elle ne dit aucunement « bonjour », et mit sa tête entre ses bras.

- Karin… Ça va… ?

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers son amie et les larmes reluisaient sur ses joues. Hinata sentit son cœur brisé, Karin pleurait sincèrement, des larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses deux jolis yeux. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de celle de son amie et caressa affectueusement son dos.

- Que se passe t-il… ?

- Tu n'a sûrement pas envie d'entendre mes soucis !

- Et bien… Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis hier, mais je suis sincèrement inquiète… Pourquoi être si abattu… ?

- J'aime un garçon… Depuis longtemps…

- C'est, c'est ton ami d'hier… Sui… Sui…

- Suigetsu…

- Oui… Rougit-elle de n'avoir retenu son prénom

- Je me prends la tête avec lui, j'espère depuis trop longtemps qu'il se passe quoi que se soit entre nous et… Rien…

- As-tu essayé de le séduire… ? Dit-elle gênée

- Non, je sais que c'est peine perdu, tu verrais les nombreuses filles qu'il fréquente, elles sont toutes mon entière opposé !

- …

- Ce matin, je me suis résignée à l'oublier, à me détacher de lui, en plus je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions pas si ami que ça… !

- Karin…

- Tu comprends ça fait mal d'abandonner en soit le souhait de conquérir la personne que vous aimez, je ne pourrais plus me permettre les espérances que j'avais et même si elles font mal, au moins tu te dis que rien n'est perdu…

Karin fondit en larme, elle se résignait à oublier l'homme qui la faisait fondre et c'était douloureux.

Hinata posa sa tête sur la chevelure rousse de son amie et caressa son bras tendrement. Après quelques minutes, les larmes s'estompèrent.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir craqué comme ça…

- Ne t'excuse pas, nous avons tous nos moments d'abattement…

- C'est gentil à toi d'être resté auprès de moi…

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial…

- Tu sais dans ces moments, rien n'a d'importance, alors seule une présence suffit…

- Oui…

- Je reviens, je suis sûre que je suis hideuse avec mon maquillage qui a du couler à flot… !

- Va…

La jeune fille partit se rafraîchir. En revenant dans la classe, la plupart de ses amis étaient arrivés et Suigetsu discutait tout sourire avec Shion. Elle passa à leur côté, et aucun des deux ne se préoccupèrent de son passage.

- Ça va… ? Lui chuchota Hinata

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

Temari s'approcha de son amie rousse.

- Ça va Karin, on dirait que tu as pleuré… ? S'inquiéta son amie

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va, je t'expliquerais…

- D'accord…

La jeune fille embrassa la chevelure de son amie et repartit aux côtés de son fiancé. Suigetsu remarqua l'attention particulière de la blonde et la brune envers son amie d'enfance et du coin de l'œil, il put apercevoir ses yeux rougit et un curieux pincement au cœur s'invita à lui.

Sasuke faisant son entrée dans la classe, le jeune homme partit à sa place. La jeune femme ne put retenir son envie d'admirer sa nuque et sa chevelure mi-longue d'une couleur encore rare. Son cœur tambourina et une envie de continuer de pleurer la prise soudainement.

Sasuke ayant involontairement pris la serviette de son ami, partit à la rencontre de ce dernier dans sa classe afin de les échanger.

- Je reviens…

Suigetsu se tourna immédiatement vers Karin.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne pas attendu ce matin… ?

- Quoi, nous ne sommes plus au collège, on n'a pas besoin de venir ensemble en cours tous les jours !

- Je m'en fous de ça, heureusement que ta mère était encore là, et qu'elle m'a dit que tu étais partit, sinon je pouvais toujours attendre ! S'agaça ce dernier

- …

- La prochaine fois que tu viens seule, préviens au moins, ça m'évitera d'être de mauvaise humeur le matin !

- Tu ne seras plus de mauvaise humeur puisque nous ne viendrons plus en cours ensemble désormais ! Dit-elle sur le même ton

- Parfait, parce que je commençais à me lasser de perdre dix minutes de marche à venir chez toi !

- …

Le jeune homme se retourna et Karin fit rouler des larmes silencieuses sur son visage. Il s'en fichait complètement de savoir pourquoi, d'avoir été « abandonné » par son amie, il ne s'était ni inquiété, ni posé de question, non tout ce qu'il regrettait c'est d'avoir perdu du temps.

Sasuke revint en classe et annonça le sujet de leur premier trimestre.

- Nous allons nous intéresser à un sujet assez vaste… La génération ! Je vais vous en donner la définition littéraire, puis sociale et ensuite nous verrons dans son ensemble ce que peut représenter une génération…

La classe fut emportée par ce cours, Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke était un professeur aussi passionné par sa matière que Monsieur Uzumaki et les élèves écoutaient et retenaient par conséquent avec plus de facilité. Les quatre heures passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante.

- J'ai adoré ce cours, ça m'a remit d'aplombs ! Sourit Karin

- Ravi de voir que je vous mets de bonne humeur…

La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué que son professeur était encore présent.

- Euh… Oui… Rougit-elle

Sasuke lui sourit fièrement et leur souhaita à tous une bonne journée.

- Il est génial ce professeur ! Rêvait Karin

- Tu sembles l'apprécier… Sourit Hinata

- Oui, j'ai toujours aimé ses cours…

- Ses cours ou ses petites fesses rebondit ! Se moqua Suigetsu

- Tu viens Hinata, on va déjeuner…

La jeune fille prit son amie par la main et l'entraîna au réfectoire.

- Désolée… Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler…

- C'est rien…

- Dis-moi, sans vouloir te contrarier, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas une lumière dans cette matière aussi !

- Oh… Oui… Je t'ai dis que je serais une calamité dans tous les cours…

- Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide pour réviser ou autre, n'hésite surtout pas…

- C'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre du temps !

- Tu plaisantes, je ne voudrais pas jouer les prétentieuses, mais je suis une excellente élève, alors tu ne me feras jamais perdre mon temps !

- Oui… C'est adorable de ta part…

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent s'installer à une table.

- Que veux-tu faire après ton diplôme… ? Demanda Hinata

- Je voudrais rentrer dans une école de journalisme…

- Ah… ? Tu es passionné par ce métier… ?

- Oui, depuis petite, j'ai commencé par les ragots à l'école ! Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil

Hinata rit à sa réflexion.

- Je voudrais casser un peu le cliché des méchants journalistes… Il y a des rédacteurs qui ne font pas de l'intox ou juste des papiers pour vendre, je veux vraiment prouver que beaucoup font ça par passion et pour dénoncer des corruptions, des trafics et tout ce qui tourne autour de l'illégalité…

- Tu as l'air de tenir à ce métier, c'est bien…

Hinata était admirative, Karin savait ce qu'elle voulait et avait l'air plus qu'exaltée.

- Et toi… ?

- Moi… Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas… J'étais censé reprendre une filiale de mon père, mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie… Le monde des affaires ce n'est pas du tout mon penchant et si tu veux une première information, ça grouille de vice… !

Karin rit, elle ne doutait pas de ce que son amie lui disait.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, je voudrais un travail utile, ou je pourrais aider les autres… Donner mon savoir ou mon savoir faire…

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes jeunes, tu as tout le temps d'y penser…

- Oui, c'est vrai…

Hinata était ravie, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme amie que cette jeune fille, elle était gentille, douce et réconfortante.

- Karin…

- Oui… ?

- Surtout, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit… Enfin, j'espère que nous sommes amies… ?

- Évidement, idiote ! Quelle question ! Sourit-elle. Mais je te préviens, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai un sale caractère !

- Ce qu'elle oublie de te dire c'est qu'elle ne le ressort que pour son Sui chéri ! Intervenu Temari, s'installant avec les filles.

- Temari ! Rougit cette dernière. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'es pas avec Shika !

- Non, j'ai réellement envie de savoir les raisons qui ont fait que tu étais triste ce matin… ? Même si je devine que c'est à propos de Sui… D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'ignorer… ?

- J'en ai assez de souffrir, c'est tout… Je… Je suis amoureuse du plus crétin des hommes ! Il ne me verra jamais autrement que comme son amie… Et de toute façon… Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'il fréquente… Alors, je veux l'oublier…

- …

- Il s'en fiche de toute manière, ce matin, tout ce qu'il a embêter c'est d'attendre pour rien devant chez moi, il ne s'est même pas inquiété ou demandé pourquoi j'étais partie sans lui… Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Karin, ne sois pas si dur dans votre relation, je ne dirais pas que Sui ce fiche complètement de toi… C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre patient, mais tout de même…

- Temari, c'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter mais… Depuis ce matin, je l'envoi promener sincèrement, ce n'est pas une chamaillerie, je suis réellement en train de le repousser et est-ce que tu le vois s'inquiéter de cette situation… ? Non !

La jeune fille blonde tourna la tête vers la table des garçons. Sui riait de bon cœur, il taquinait des filles qui étaient venues se joindre à eux, sans prêter un instant à l'absence de son amie d'enfance.

- C'est rien… Ça va passer… Je vais me consacrer sur une nouvelle proie et je l'oublierais ! Hein, Hinata, nous sommes deux célibataires endurcies, nous allons trouver un homme gentil et patient, car nous le méritons !

- Euh… Oui…

- A ce propos, Kiba craque complètement pour toi Hinata, il ne cesse de nous parler de toi !

- Ah oui… ? Rougit-elle

- C'est ton genre… ?

- Et bien, je, je n'ai pas de genre particulier, mais… Il… Il a l'air d'un séducteur non… ?

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il collectionne les conquêtes… ! Sourit son amie

- Je n'aime pas les hommes ainsi… Dit-elle gênée.

- Oui, Hinata mérite mieux !

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, mais je voulais juste qu'elle ne s'étonne pas si Kiba devient collant ! Rit Temari

- Oui, c'est sûr… !

Après le déjeuner, les trois amies partirent se rafraîchir les idées dehors.

- J'adore le printemps, il fait doux… Sourit Karin s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

- Oui, j'aime aussi cette saison…

Karin apprécia l'air frais et doux se fondre sur son visage, mais son bien-être fut vite brisé par les rires du garçon qui la hantait. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et put l'apercevoir avec un petit groupe de fille, les amies de Shion. Il ne cessait de rire avec elle, de les toucher, les chatouiller, les papouiller. Elles se fondaient dans ses bras sans gêne, ses bras devaient être chauds et rassurants. Suigetsu semblait apprécier ce contact, il souriait.

Karin enviait ces filles, jamais son ami de l'avait prise dans ses bras, ou n'avait affiché une telle bonne humeur, elle en fut triste. Concentrée dans ses pensées, Karin ne s'aperçut pas que Suigetsu avait tourné son regard sur elle, et le jeune homme fut surpris de l'air si triste de son amie, elle au caractère bien trempé, à la joie de vivre un peu encombrante, quel était ce regard remplit de chagrin.

La jeune rousse détourna le regard, sans avoir remarqué que son ami l'avait fixé. Suigetsu se concentra sur ces autres amies aux humeurs plus charmantes, même si son cœur avait subit une drôle de sensation au visage si peiné de son amie.

Les élèves repartirent en cours, ils avaient trois heures d'histoire avec Ino.

- Alors, cette année, nous allons commencer par : Les États-Unis d'Amérique entre mille sept cent et mille neuf cent soixante dix.

- Barbant… Souffle Shikamaru

- Un commentaire Monsieur Nara… ? S'agaça la professeure

- Non, non…

- Je vais vous distribuer un dossier que vous allez lire et ensuite répondre aux questions qui se trouve sur les dernières pages… Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas et vous pouvez également vous aider entre vous… !

- Hinata, n'hésite pas si tu as une question, même des centaines ! Rit la rousse

- Oui, merci Karin… Sourit-elle

Les élèves lurent tranquillement leur dossier, pendant que leur professeur corrigeait déjà des copies d'autre classe. Hinata se torturait l'esprit, il y avait déjà un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais n'osait interrompre Karin. Elle se mit à tripoter embarrassée son crayon, quand Karin se tourna vers elle, perturbé par ce geste.

- Tu veux quelque chose… ?

- Euh… !

- Je… Je vais te déranger toute les cinq minutes… Dit-elle confuse

- Tu sais quoi, tous les mots que tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as qu'a les surligner, et après je te les explique !

- Vraiment… ?

- Bah oui !

- Merci…

Suigetsu reconnaissait bien la générosité de son amie, c'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle, c'était une fille attentionnée.

- Hey, Karin !?

Suigetsu se retourna.

- C'est quoi ce mot… ?

La jeune femme sentit son cœur partir dans tous les sens, il était si proche d'elle. Elle faisait tout pour contrôler les rougeurs qui tentaient de s'incruster sur ses joues, il ne fallait pas qu'elle succombe et pourtant, son air d'enfant perdu la fit fondre.

Mais soudainement, quelque chose la perturba, Suigetsu sentait le parfum, le parfum de femme, de différente femme, il câlinait toutes les filles, sans retenus, elle ne comptait plus ses conquêtes, ni le nombre d'amie du sexe féminin qu'il côtoyait. Elle se sentait triste, pourquoi ne pas se contenter de son amitié, elle n'était donc pas spéciale pour lui… ?

- Demande à la prof… !

- Quoi… ?

- Demande à la prof, tu es sourd !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec moi aujourd'hui !

- Rien, laisse-moi !

- Karin, Suigetsu… ! Un problème… ? Interrompt la professeure

- Non, non, rien Madame, désolé ! Dit-il se retournant.

La fin des cours sonna, Karin se leva, elle dit furtivement au revoir à Hinata d'un léger sourire et partit. Elle se retournait quelque fois, afin de savoir s'il la suivait, ou lui courait après, mais rien, il était là, tout sourire, à discuter avec d'autre fille, il ne se préoccupait pas de leur situation. Ses jambes finirent dans une course rapide, loin de cet « idiot ».

Suigetsu vit son amie partir clandestinement, comme poursuivit. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, elle devait encore être dans un de ces mauvais jours se dit-il. Il était davantage préoccupé par les mots coquins que lui glissaient à l'oreille l'une de ses amies.

- Chéri, le dîner est prêt… !

- J'arrive…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

- Je termine la fiche de révision pour Mademoiselle Hyûga…

- La fiche de révision… ?

- Oui, elle voulait se monter la tête avec tout plein de livre, mais je lui ai fortement déconseillé cette méthode, je pense qu'avec mon petit programme, elle devrait s'en sortir… Sourit-il fièrement.

Sakura passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

- Mon cher mari, toujours aussi attentionné… Cela étant, je ne serais pas aussi confiant que toi, il lui faudrait un soutient pour réussir tout ça !

- Un de ces camarades l'aidera ! Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Karin… !

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas que cela pénalise les autres… !

- Karin est toujours à zéro virgule trois point de Shikamaru, notre génie, ça ne vas pas la pénaliser, rassure-toi…

- Quel optimiste… ! C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai épousé… Sourit-elle

Naruto n'entendit pas ce compliment comme les autres maris comblés en ménage, ce compliment était amer, sans saveur, une qualité qu'elle trouvait sans doute basique, et que ne possédait aucunement Sasuke. Il fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

Quand les lèvres chaudes de son épouse caressaient son cou. Elle y déposait des baisers savoureux. Il gémissait à ce contact, elle allait encore gagner.

- Chéri… Le dîner va refroidir…

Naruto se leva précipitamment, il ôta le tablier de sa femme, enleva son haut, déboutonna le chemisier de Sakura et l'allonge sur le canapé.

- Chéri, le repas…

- On s'en fou, je te veux maintenant ! Dit-il intensément.

- Naruto… Fit-elle se cambrant de plaisir.

Il en était fou, il aimait sa femme comme jamais et il souffrait, souffrait de ne lui convenir tout entier, avait mal de ne lui apporter depuis toutes ces années ce que Sasuke avait de plus que lui… ?!

Il la dévora, comme s'il pouvait la charmer de façon ultime, pour que la décision ferme de ne plus le tromper se posait à elle.

Il la possédait, lui faire l'amour de tout son être, de tout son amour, tendrement, parfois sauvage. Il voulait l'entendre jouir son nom, en trois ans, elle ne s'était jamais trompée de prénom, elle reconnaissait donc si bien que ça leur façon de faire l'amour… ?!

Leur jouissance atteinte, ils partent dîner le sourire aux lèvres de s'être donné l'un à l'autre.

Dans la soirée, Sakura se rendit dans la salle de bain. Rangeant quelque peu leur appartement, Naruto se stoppa devant la salle d'eau. La porte était à moitié ouverte, il pouvait l'apercevoir sourire, elle tenait fermement son mobile dans les mains.

- « Ils se voient demain ».

Naruto sentit le monde s'écrouler, encore une fois, il n'avait pu combler sa femme au point qu'elle laissa son message de « bonne nuit » à son amant.

Le plus douloureux, c'était qu'il avait mal pour elle, car il savait très bien que son meilleur ami n'était aucunement amoureux de la jeune femme, et elle, l'espérait chaque jour.

Il partit dans leur chambre, s'allongea et plongea dans son monde.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se leva avec le sourire. Elle espérait que son professeur aura pensé à elle et lui aura soigneusement préparé son projet.

Elle rentra dans la classe et encore ce matin, Karin était en avance.

- Bonjour… Glisse-t-elle doucement à son amie

- Bonjour… Dit-elle tout bas

- Ça va… ?

- Bof, je me sens bizarre… J'ai une énorme boule dans la poitrine… Je crois que je n'ai pas encore assez pleuré ! Rit-elle forcé. Et toi… ? Tu es tout sourire… ? Une bonne nouvelle… ?

- Pas vraiment… Rougit-elle

Tous les élèves arrivèrent dans la classe. Quand soudainement, Suigetsu fit une entrée fracassante qui étonna tout le monde.

- Dit donc toi, ça t'amuse de me planter sans rien dire devant ta baraque !

- Quoi… ?

- Pour qui tu te prends sérieux, tu crois que ça m'amuse d'attendre un quart d'heure devant chez toi, pour que finalement ta mère me dise que tu es partie !

- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus t'accompagner le matin…

- Quoi, quoi, attends, déjà c'est moi qui t'accompagne, et c'est moi qui me lève plus tôt pour une cruche qui n'est même pas capable de garder une bonne humeur cinq minutes !

Suigetsu était vert de rage contre son amie. Shikamaru commençait à être abrutit, et le jeune homme alla un peu trop loin dans ces mots.

- Sui… Arrête… S'agace Shikamaru

- T'en mêle pas ok, je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et toi, ne pense même plus à m'adresser la parole, tu veux te la jouer, parfait, chacun de son côté, de toute façon tu m'ennuie pauvre fille que tu es, va t'acheter des amis, au moins, ils seront à tes espérances et tu ne leur feras pas honte !

Le jeune homme se retourna, jeta son sac et s'asseye, énervé.

Karin n'en revenait pas de tels mots. Son cœur se déchira en deux, se brisa et s'émietta dans tout son être. Les paroles de son ami résonnaient en elle en répétition.

- Bonjour à tous… Dit Sasuke entrant dans sa classe.

Sasuke donna les instructions pour les exercices. Il s'asseye à son bureau pendant que ses élèves travaillaient.

Karin n'en pouvait plus, elle avait mal, si mal, elle sentait son corps s'engourdir, elle avait une douleur au cœur, la boule qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine devint de plus en plus oppressante, les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche, elle se sentit pâlir, un hoquet fit sortit de ses songes le professeur.

Il vit son élève au bord de la crise d'angoisse, il se leva, partit à sa rencontre, la fit de se lever calmement, sous le regard interrogateur de ses camarades, il l'attrapa par la main et sortit de la classe avec elle.

Sasuke l'entraîna vite dehors, sous un préau, ou personne ne les verra. Il s'appuya contre un mur et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Pleure…

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot comme jamais, elle évacua tout son mal-être. Elle s'accrocha fortement au gilet de son professeur et déversa sans honte ses larmes salées. Sasuke s'alluma une cigarette et passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui.

Une heure. Il resta une heure à tenir la jeune fille dans ses bras, à l'entendre déverser ses larmes, à crier son nom, à l'insulter pour se soulager.

- « L'amour, c'est vraiment déchirant ». Pense le jeune homme

Elle se sépara de ses bras chauds, elle essuya ses joues imbibées d'eau salé et rougit de honte.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux… ? Demande son professeur.

- Oui… Merci…

- Va à l'infirmerie te reposer et reviens en cours pour la dernière heure…

- Euh, oui…

Sasuke lui sourit légèrement et repartit dans sa classe.

La pause arriva enfin. Hinata sortit de la classe et rattrapa son professeur.

- Monsieur Uchiwa… ?

- Oui… ?

- Où est Karin… ?

- A l'infirmerie…

- Merci…

- Hinata… ?

- Oui… !

- Dans une heure tu iras la réveiller, afin qu'elle suive au moins la dernière heure…

- Oui Monsieur…

Hinata pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Son amie dormait profondément. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa peau pâle et son visage cogné d'un incroyable stress. L'amour peut-il être si dévastateur que ça… ?!

La jeune fille devait s'avouer que les mots de l'homme qu'elle aimait avait été particulièrement cruels, pourquoi la rejeter avec une telle violence.

- Hinata… ?

- Oh, Karin, ça va… ?

- J'ai mal à la tête, mais ça va…

- Tu peux encore dormir une heure… Sourit-elle

- Ah oui… ? D'accord…

Karin se rendormit aussitôt, sous les yeux attendrit de la jeune fille. Hinata retourna en classe.

- Sui… Tu crois que tu y allais un peu fort avec Karin… ? Demande Kiba

- Pas du tout, elle m'agace, elle est jamais contente, puis j'en ai marre, ce n'est pas parce qu'on se connaît depuis la maternelle qu'il faut rester collé !

- Personne ne te demande ça… ! Mais Karin est une amie proche, cesse de la considérer comme toutes tes autres copines ! S'énerve Shikamaru

- Crois-moi, je considère vraiment mieux mes autres amies que Karin… Sourit-il fièrement.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con !

- Répète…

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con qui va s'en mordre les doigts, tu as compris là ! S'énerve réellement Shikamaru

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se firent face, mais Temari vint se moudre dans les bras de son petit-ami, pendant que Shino, stoppa Suigetsu. Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent, et retournèrent chacun à leur place.

Sasuke arriva et continua le cours. Au bout d'une heure, il fit signe à Hinata de partir chercher Karin. Mais à peine avait-elle poussé la porte, qu'elle se retrouva face à son amie.

- Ah… Sourit cette dernière

Karin lui rendit son sourire et partit s'installer à sa place. Une heure passa vite, et les deux amies partirent déjeuner.

- Tu as le sourire, ça fait plaisir…

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, oui, je n'en reviens pas que Monsieur Uchiwa met pris dans ses bras pour me consoler… Rougit-elle

- Il a fait ça… ?

- Je t'ai dis que les professeurs ici étaient différents… !

- Oui…

- Il sent bon, il est si réconfortant, dommage qu'il soit mon professeur !

- C'est certain…

- J'irais le remercier à la fin de la journée…

- Oui…

Les cours de l'après-midi furent philosophie avec Naruto. Après deux heures de cours, à la pause, le jeune homme retenu Hinata. Il se dirigea à son bureau.

- Je t'ai fais le programme comme promis, je t'ai indiqué les sujets essentiels… Avec ça, tu devrais t'en sortir et je t'ai également précisé certaine méthode !

- Oh… Merci beaucoup Monsieur…

- Je t'en pris, surtout si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas… !

- Oui… Rougit-elle

La fin de la journée s'annonça enfin.

- Hinata, tu m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle des professeurs… !

- Bien sûr…

Karin frappa à la porte et fut ouverte par Sakura.

- Oui… ?

- Euh, est-ce que Monsieur Uchiwa est là… ?

- Oui… ! Sasuke, une élève pour toi !

- Oui… ? Dit-il s'approchant.

Karin fut soudainement gênée de le remercier devant tous ses professeurs, mais elle tenait réellement à lui dire merci.

- Euh, merci énormément pour ce matin Monsieur…

- C'est rien… Mais ne pleure plus pour ce débile qui ne comprend rien aux femmes, compris !

- Oui… Bégaya-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'inclina et partit avec Hinata.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ? Demande curieusement Sakura

- Je l'ai consolé… ?

- Quoi… ? S'exclame Ino

- Elle avait du chagrin à cause d'un garçon… Je l'ai consolé…

- Comment ça consolé… ? Sourit Saï

- Sale dépravé ! Je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras et laissé pleurer !

- Sasuke, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça… ! S'exclame Sakura

- Alors ça, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Naruto ne disait rien, il reconnaissait bien là les gestes attentifs de son ami, il sourit, juste fier d'être son meilleur ami.

Karin rentra seule, la présence de Suigetsu lui manquait plus que tout. Son rire, sa voix, ses délires, ses histoires agaçantes, tout, tout lui manquait, tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était.

Elle rentra vite chez elle. La jeune fille s'enferma dans sa chambre et déversa les quelques larmes qui étaient encore présentes en elle.

- Suigetsu… Suigetsu… Ne cesse-t-elle de prononcer

Hinata scruta avec attention les notes de son professeur. Elle était touchée, qu'il ait fait ce dossier pour elle, qu'il n'ait mit qu'une journée pour le faire, qu'il avait passé de son temps personnel dessus et qu'il avait tout simplement pensé à elle.

Comme dirait Karin, « dommage qu'il soit leur professeur ».

Le jeudi passa assez vite, il n'avait cours que le matin et c'était art.

Karin et Suigetsu s'ignoraient totalement, à tel point que le jeune homme avait changé de place. Il était partit s'installer devant, juste à côté de Shion, sa nouvelle complice.

- Karin…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va… Ce pauvre mec descend dans mon estime s'il s'abaisse désormais à fréquenter cette fille !

- Euh… Oui…

Le vendredi s'invita rapidement, au plus grand plaisir d'Hinata qui aurait pour toute une journée Monsieur Uzumaki, philosophie et sport l'après-midi.

Les heures de la matinée passèrent à une allure folle, Naruto avait un don pour captiver ses élèves. Il faisait de cette matière difficile et parfois ennuyeuse, une vraie leçon de vie, recherchant toujours des exemples de la vie courante pour assouvir de curiosité et de savoir, les jeunes gens devant lui.

L'après-midi, Naruto effectuait les heures de sport à deux classes, la terminale littérature et celle des sciences où se trouvaient les fières amies de Shion.

- Alors, nous allons pendant un bon mois, effectuer des exercices de gymnastique… Les barres symétriques, les tremplins, et autre… Trois tours du gymnase pour commencer !

Toutes les jeunes filles se pavanaient devant Naruto, c'était un homme vraiment séduisant, et elles maudissaient toutes leur professeur d'anglais pour être la femme de cet apollon.

Au fil du temps, Naruto avait eu autant de succès que Sasuke.

- Tu en fais une tête Hinata… ?

- Je déteste la gymnastique, je suis trop mauvaise…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Monsieur Uzumaki est un bon professeur… Et puis le sport n'est que facultatif !

- Oui, je sais, mais j'entends déjà les rires de ces filles !

- Les amies de Shion sont de véritables pestes, c'est certain, ne nous mêlons pas à elle pour les activités, c'est tout… !

- D'accord…

Le professeur demanda à ses élèves de se mettre par trois et de faire le circuit. Karin, Hinata et Temari se mirent ensemble. Karin ne put s'empêcher de savoir avec qui Suigetsu faisait équipe.

- « Évidement, Shion et l'une de ses amies, Olan ».

Il ne cessait de rire et de les taquiner.

- « Non Karin, ne recommence pas ! ».

Les jeunes filles firent le circuit calmement. Hinata se débrouillait plus ou moins bien avec l'aide de ses amies. Elles arrivèrent aux barres parallèles. La jeune brune eut des difficultés à atteindre les barres.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais si petite Hinata… ? Sourit Temari

- C'est vrai, combien tu mesures… ?

- Un mètre soixante… Rougit-elle

- C'est tes talons qui nous ont trompés… Rit son amie

Hinata ne parvenait réellement pas à atteindre les barres, quand elle sentit des mains enlacer ses hanches et la tirer vers le haut afin qu'elle s'accroche. Elle poussa un cri d'étonnement.

- Et bien, Mademoiselle, ce n'est que moi… ! Sourit son soutient

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut une chevelure dorée et deux yeux bleus translucide la regarder. Naruto était venu à son aide.

- Allez, grimpez !

- Oui…

La jeune fille souleva son corps de toutes ces forces et parvint à se mettre debout sur la barre. Elle devait maintenant se maintenir fortement à la plus haute, élancer son corps, tourner et se lâcher.

- Allez Hinata, tu as fait le plus compliqué…

- Oui…

La jeune fille ne se sentait pas en confiance, elle avait horreur du vide.

- N'est pas peur, c'est un simple exercice… Sourit Naruto

Le jeune homme se plaça devant elle et tendit ses bras.

- Aurais-tu le vertige… ?

- Un peu…

- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risques rien… Tu vas réussir…

- Oui…

Hinata sentit ses joues se rougir, son professeur était vraiment attentif avec elle. Son regard était si doux en cet instant, tendre, rassurant, le cœur de la jeune femme rata plusieurs battements.

La jeune fille se lança, mais perturbée de devoir terminer son vole dans les bras de son professeur, ses mains glissèrent et elle tomba en trombe sur Naruto qui cria de surprise.

Le jeune homme se releva, Hinata était placée entre ses jambes, honteuse.

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… Pardon… !

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Euh… Mais… « Il se moque de moi… ? »

- Vous êtes vraiment une catastrophe ! Rit-il toujours

Hinata grimaça à sa réflexion, il pensait réellement que la jeune fille était un boulet et d'une maladresse dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

- Hinata, ça va… ? Lui demande Karin

- Oui… Murmure cette dernière

- Désolé… Je ne voulais pas rire… Mais vous êtes vraiment étrange… !

- Monsieur, je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais vous ne savait pas complimenter les femmes ! Fit remarquer Temari devant le visage dépité d'Hinata

Naruto sourit et prit la main d'Hinata pour la relever.

- Désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, c'était ma façon de vous remercier de m'avoir fait rire…

- Euh… ?

- Allez, continuez !

Hinata sentit son cœur valser, son regard était si charmeur en cet instant, quel charisme, quel naturel.

- Hinata, tu rêves ! La réveille Karin

- Ah, désolée…

- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça… ? La taquine la blonde

- Pour rien…

- Ce n'est que notre professeur !

- Oui, oui, je sais… Dit-elle revenant à la réalité.

- C'est vrai que Monsieur Uzumaki ne rit plu… ! Fit remarquer Karin. Il est toujours enthousiaste, en train de rire, de s'amuser, de nous divertir, mais là, il est toujours plongé dans un livre !

- Quel constat, tu le mate toi aussi ! Rit Temari

- Non ! Rit cette dernière. Mais, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu le rire de notre professeur.

- Oui…

Les jours passèrent, les mois défilèrent et Hinata faisaient tout son possible pour réussir ses devoirs, mais les mauvaises s'accumulèrent, les références et les méthodes de Naruto étaient les meilleurs lui répétait Karin, mais la jeune fille ne parvenait toujours pas à se débrouiller seule.

Elle s'en voulait, car elle ne faisait pas du tout honneur aux célèbres méthodes de ses professeurs.

Le premier trimestre était passé et les professeurs se réunirent avec le Directeur pour faire part de leur compte rendu.

- Shikamaru Nara… !

- Cet élève est impressionnant, il passe son temps à bailler, à dormir sur la table, mais il a toujours les meilleures notes et aucunes d'entre elles ne s'abaissent en dessous de quatre-vingt dix huit. Commence Ino

- Est-ce le cas dans toutes les matières… ?

- Oui… Il est le meilleur élève de toute l'université… ! Appuie Sakura

- Dans ce cas, pas besoin de s'attarder, restez tout de même bienveillant et attentif… Conseilla Gaara

- Oui…

- Karin Kusa ?

- Elle pourrait presque atteindre le niveau de Shikamaru, mais est toujours deuxième ! Sourit Naruto

- Oui, c'est une élève très attentive, elle est passionnée par tout, rien ne l'ennuie, c'est plutôt agréable… Complimenta Sasuke

- Bien… Les mêmes consignes que pour Shikamaru dans ce cas… ! Suigetsu Hôzuki ?

- Pas mal, il maintient son niveau par rapport à l'année dernière ! C'est un élève un peu perturbateur avec ses camarades, mais il travail plutôt bien ! Sourit Sakura

- Bien…

Les autres élèves suivirent par ordre de classement. Toute la classe avait un niveau correct excepté Hinata.

- Hinata Hyûga… ?

Le silence se fit.

- Et bien, comment dire, c'est la déception ! Répondit Sakura

- Oui, je m'attendais au moins à un niveau convenable, mais là, c'est vraiment une calamité ! Rajouta Ino

- Il est vrai que ses notes sont toutes inférieures à la moyenne… Soupira Gaara

- Je ne comprends pas, elle vient d'un milieu modeste, toutes les écoles font l'éloge de son cousin, pourquoi autant de différence, c'est incompréhensible ! Répliqua Ino

- Naruto, tu ne lui avais pas fait un programme personnalisé, avec tes méthodes de mémoires… ? Demande Sakura

- Oui… Mais, je pense que toute seule, elle ne doit pas s'en sortir… !

- C'est certain qu'un soutient scolaire lui serait plus favorable… Renchérit Sasuke

- Soutient scolaire… ? Sasuke, on n'est plus au collège ! C'est ridicule… ! Répond Ino

- Je suis d'accord, que fait-elle à l'université si son niveau est si bas ! Ajoute Sakura

- Elle y est peut-être obligée par son père… Soupire Naruto

- C'est idiot, son cousin reprendra sans doute ses affaires, et il a grand intérêt même ! Rit Ino

- C'est certain même, à moins de vouloir un crac boursier ! Rit son amie

- Vous parlez du collège mais vos répliques ont le même niveau ! Répliqua agacé Sasuke.

- Il a raison, ce n'est pas gentil… ! Tous nos élèves son égaux et il est hors de question de laisser Hinata en dehors du lot ! Ils auront tous leur examen ! Répond Naruto

- Puisque tu es si malin, donne-lui des cours supplémentaires, si tu as du temps à perdre ! Réplique ironique sa femme

- Du temps à perdre… ? Ou est-ce du temps qui va grandement t'arranger… ? Dit-il sur les nerfs.

Sakura n'apprécia guère ce genre de réflexion, elle détestait quand son mari la contredissait et était désagréable.

- Bon, je vais réfléchir au cas de Hinata… Merci d'être resté si tard, à lundi !

- Bonsoir…

Chacun se leva et prit congé.

- Naruto, tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé… !

- Sakura, tu parlais de l'une de tes élèves, pas d'une camarade de classe !

- Oui, d'accord, je reconnais, ce n'était pas délicat, mais ce n'était pas méchant de ma part !

- Certes mais…

Sakura fit sa moue de femme blessée. Naruto se haïssait, car il céda devant son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa joue, lui sourit et lui donna un doux baiser.

- Désolé…

- C'est rien… Sourit-elle

- On rentre dîner… ?

- Oui, mais avant je dois passer à la teinturerie… ! J'ai mis un tailleur assez fragile à laver… !

- Bien, je prépare le repas et je t'attends…

- Merci…

Sakura l'embrassa tendrement et partit en compagnie d'Ino.

Au coin d'une rue, elle se sépara de son amie pour rejoindre Sasuke. Une fois arrivé, elle se précipita sur ses lèvres, mais fut vivement repoussée.

- Pourquoi tu me repousses… !

- Parce que ta réflexion était vraiment conne !

- Quoi, alors toi aussi tu m'en veux… ?

- C'était débile ! Je n'aime pas les gens stupide !

- Ah, je suis stupide maintenant ! Je me suis excusée de mon comportement, ça va, c'était pas si grave, je ne souhaite rien de mal à cette jeune fille !

- Tu as étais stupide quand même ! Dit-il s'allumant une cigarette, se posant à sa fenêtre.

- D'accord, je suis débile, c'est mieux comme ça !

- Tu es vraiment idiote…

- Bon, je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur ce soir… Je m'en vais !

Sakura, prit son sac, sa veste, ouvrit la porte, mais constata tristement que Sasuke ne la retienait aucunement. Frustrée, elle referma la porte, balança ses affaires et se posa devant son amant.

- Tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste à l'idée de me voir !

Crachant la fumée qu'il avait consumée, il passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa ardemment.

- Sasuke… Gémit-elle.

- Je termine ma cigarette, va sur le lit… !

- D'accord… Souffle-t-elle

Sakura ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit.

- Sasuke…

- Quoi… ?

- Tu as entendu la réplique de Naruto tout à l'heure… ? Tu n'as pas trouvé ça révélateur… ?

- Je m'en tape !

- Peut-être, mais pas moi !

- Alors, pourquoi tu le trompes… ?

- Parce que… Parce que… Naruto me comble, mais c'est toi que j'aime… Tu le sais…

- Tu n'as donc aucun remords… ?

- Et toi alors, c'est ton meilleur ami, comme ton frère, ne me balance pas la pierre !

- Je ne t'aime pas Sakura…

- Arrête, je le sais, mais en amour il y a parfois des choses qui nous suffisent !

- Non, pas éternellement… Un jour, tu ne pourras plus t'en contenter…

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant je le vis bien, ça fait trois ans et moi je suis heureuse comme ça…

- Oui, tu as toujours eu tendance à ne penser qu'à toi et être quelque peu égoïste… !

- Décidément, je suis une mauvaise fille ! Râle cette dernière tristement

- Non, Naruto t'aime comme tu es…

- Tu essayes de faire quoi là, de me culpabiliser !? Tu ne crois pas que ça me fait mal de lui faire subir ça, à chaque fois qu'il me fait l'amour c'est avec amour et passion et moi je déverse des larmes à chaque fois, car je sais très bien qu'on ne fait pas l'amour de la même façon… ! Pleure cette dernière

- …

- Et toi alors, tu crois que tu es mieux, tu couches avec moi alors que tu ne m'aimes pas !

- J'ai mes raisons…

- Ah oui, lesquelles ?!

- Le contentement…

- Quoi… ?

- Rien…

Sasuke tira la dernière latte de sa cigarette et ferma sa fenêtre, quand celui-ci fut médusé du détail qui manquait ce soir.

- « Il n'est pas là… ? »

Sasuke fut amèrement choqué de cette vision. Depuis trois années, Sasuke avait à chaque jour ou Sakura venait chez lui, aperçut son ami dans ce café, buvant son café et sa boisson alcoolisée, toujours… !

Par temps de pluie, de neige, de tempête, aux heures tardives, même s'il avait un empêchement, il voulait être là, dans ce café, à attendre qu'elle sorte.

Mais ce soir… Naruto n'était pas là…

- « Pourquoi… ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** _« Je veux ignorer… ! »_

Une nouvelle semaine allait se consumer et le début du second semestre commençait. Hinata était soucieuse des résultats de son premier semestre, elle savait, malgré l'aide de son amie Karin et les bons conseils de son professeur, que son semestre avait été catastrophique. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer convenablement, elle ne savait quelle méthode employer pour retenir ce qu'elle devait savoir impérativement et par-dessus tout, son manque de confiance la faisait flancher davantage pour se motiver.

En ce début du mois d'août, il faisait chaud, très chaud, le soleil tapait sur votre peau, et les vêtements vous collaient désagréablement à votre corps.

Hinata se vêtit d'une robe de coton blanc en débardeur, et mit par-dessus, une légère veste en fibre transparente, de couleur écru. Elle haussa sa taille avec des escarpins assortit à la robe.

Prête, elle se dirigea anxieuse en direction de l'université.

Elle arriva en classe, et croisa son amie Karin.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour Hina… ! Tu vas bien… ?

- Oui… Dit-elle sans conviction

- Tu es sûr… Tu parais soucieuse… ?

- Je suis… Inquiète pour les résultats de ce semestre, je sais que j'ai été très nulle…

- Ne dis pas ça, tu as fais de ton mieux Hinata… ! Et puis, l'année n'est pas terminée, tu peux encore progresser !

- Oui… Et toi tu vas bien… ?

- Je fais aller…

- Tu penses encore à Suigetsu… ?

- Oui… Tu sais, on se connaît depuis l'école maternelle, on connaît tout l'un de l'autre… Et… Je souffre surtout qu'il ne vienne pas vers moi… Il s'en moque que notre amitié se soit brisée après toutes ces années…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en moque, je le vois souvent te fixer ou te regarder discrètement…

- …

- C'est vrai, je ne te mens pas…

- Il me regarde sûrement pour se moquer avec Shion…

- Karin… Après toutes ces années d'amitié, tu ne devrais pas douter autant de lui…

- J'ai toujours été un boulet pour lui, la bonne copine qui l'empêche de conclure, ou de se faire des potes, parce que les garçons ne me supportaient pas… !

- Karin…

Hinata ignorait que son amie avait vécue tant d'événement triste. Elle tenait fortement à Suigetsu, elle était amoureuse de lui, elle n'avait que lui, et elle pensait inopportunément que le jeune homme avait honte d'elle.

- Dans le fond, je ne lui en veux pas… C'est normal qu'il… Qu'il souhaite faire sa vie… Il a l'air heureux en plus… C'est tout ce qui compte… Finit-elle laissant des larmes silencieuses rouler.

- Karin…

Contre le mur supportant la porte de la classe ouverte, le jeune homme concerné par cette conversation, ne manquait aucun mot de cette confession.

Suigetsu se sentait étrangement ému. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer que son amie ressente tous ces sentiments douloureux, et elle arrivait encore à souhaiter son bonheur, même sans elle.

- « Karin… ».

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer en classe, laissant le hasard décider des mots qu'il allait débiter, lorsque Shion l'interpella.

- Sui… !

- Shion…

- Salut… Ça va… ? Dit-elle l'embrassant sur la joue

- Ça va…

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent en classe.

- Tiens les deux superflus sont déjà là ! Dommage, je te bécoterais en privée plus tard… Dit-elle pinçant ses fesses.

La réflexion de Shion fit sortir le jeune homme de son tumulte. Dès qu'une jeune femme le provoquait, il oubliait tout, même Karin.

- Je savais que tu aimais ça… Taquine ce dernier

Dans le soulagement de Karin, ses amis arrivèrent tous un par un, afin de briser l'ambiance « sexuelle » qu'émanaient son ami et son ennemi.

- Ah… Vivement vendredi, qu'on parte deux semaines en vacances à la plage… Se réjouit Ino

- Tu as raison, je n'en peux plus… Cette chaleur est insupportable… Affirme Sakura se faisant de l'air avec des feuilles.

- Alors mesdemoiselles, qu'allez-vous faire pendant ses vacances… ? Demande Sai

- Plage… Soleil… Bronzage… Tout ce qui brille en été… Répond Sakura

- Et toi… ? Tu vas effectuer ton activité préféré, draguer tout ce qui porte un deux pièces et qui est encore mineur ! Provoque Ino à son ex-mari

- Tu me connais tellement… Sourit-il fièrement

- Ok… Ok… Parlons sérieusement… Tu es prêt pour ton bilan Naruto… ?

- Oui…

- Bonne chance avec Hyûga, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas pleurer… ! Ironise Sakura

Ino rit et en rajouta.

- Tu imagines… Il parait qu'elle est super sensible, tellement que son cousin en à honte… Tu savais qu'il utilisait le nom de famille de sa mère maintenant !

- Sérieusement… ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, il ne veut pas être comparé à la mauvaise « graine »…

Sai rit quelque peu des réflexions de ses collègues, il aimait les femmes mauvaises, avec du piquant.

Dans le contre sens, Naruto trouvait ses réflexions grotesques et pas digne du statut d'enseignant qu'elles occupaient.

- Mon pauvre chéri… On te souhaite bien du courage…

- Et moi je te souhaite bien du courage dans la rechercher de la bonté que tu as perdu… Chérie… ! Crache ce dernier quittant la pièce.

Sasuke rit légèrement à la remarque de son meilleur ami.

- « Brillant »…

Sakura honteusement vexée, courut après ce dernier dans les couloirs.

- Naruto… !

- Quoi… ?

- C'est quoi ton problème, tu ne cesses de me rabaisser depuis quelques semaines, je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais… ?

- C'est toi qui a un problème… Tes propos ne sont pas ceux d'un professeur ! Tu n'es plus au lycée où tes stupides remarques narcissiques faisaient rire tes copines !

- Elles te faisaient rirent aussi, aussi loin que je me souvienne !

- Rires… ! Je riais quand cela ne dépassait pas la souffrance, tes propos sont blessants et pas du tout correcte vis-à-vis de la profession que tu occupes !

- Arrête un peu Naruto ! Décoince-toi ! Ça reste dans le cadre du privé, entre collègue, je n'irais pas crier ça sur les toits ou dans d'autre établissement ! Je ne suis pas sans cœur non plu…

- Ça c'est bien la question que je me pose au quotidien… !

- Quoi… ?! Tu veux en venir où à la fin…

- Que l'on n'a plus grand-chose en commun toi et moi !

- Retire ça tout de suite…

- Certainement pas ! Tu oses infliger de la méchanceté gratuite dans le dos des gens, j'ai le plaisir de les venger en te faisant par de la tienne en face !

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Il y a que j'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con !

- Attends, on parle de quoi là, de nous ou de Mademoiselle Hyûga !

- On parle de la vie en général !

- Tu…

- Euh… Excusez-moi… ? Interrompt Gaara

- Oui… ? Demande Naruto

- Je venais te voir à propos de Hinata Hyûga… J'ai retenu la solution de Sasuke concernant des cours de soutiens, et comme tu as sous-entendu lui avoir déjà prévu un programme à suivre, je me disais que si tu es d'accord, tu pourrais effectuer des cours supplémentaires et bien évidement tu serais rémunéré en plus…

- Laisse Gaara… Ta proposition est gentille, mais j'ai décidé que je ferais ça sur mon temps personnel…

- Quoi… ? Attends, et notre vie de… S'indigne Sakura

- Inutile de me rémunérer en plus, je ne veux pas gagner de l'argent sur l'espérance de mon élève, je veux l'aider pour qu'elle ait son diplôme, rien de plus… !

- Tu es certain… ?

- Oui… !

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas voir des élèves en dehors des cours, sauf si tu y es agréé… !

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous irons à la bibliothèque de l'université et je prendrais soin avec Hinata de pointer nos visites !

- Bien… Comme tu veux…

- C'est décidé !

- Parfait… Alors, vivement le deuxième semestre pour que je vois tes miracles… Je te fais confiance mon ami ! Dit-il prenant congé

- Naruto…

- Quoi… ?

- Ton temps personnel… ? Et notre vie de couple, tu y as pensé… ? Les cours nous prennent déjà suffisamment de temps… !

- Je ferais remarquer à ma chère femme, que tous les lundis, mardis, vendredis et dimanches soirs, elle s'occupe vivement personnellement à aller au pressing, faire du shopping, aller voir une amie en détresse…

- …

- Alors pendant que tu occuperas ton temps, j'occuperais le mien désormais, car tu vois, t'attendre le soir et me retrouver seul, ça me fout le bourdon… Finit-il en embrassant violemment ses lèvres.

Naruto partit après ce dernier geste, laissant Sakura dans l'incompréhension la plus ultime.

Sasuke avait suivi le couple et n'en revenait pas de l'audace subite de son ami.

Il était fier, fier des propos de Naruto, fier de percevoir sa véritable personnalité. Un homme droit, sensible, courageux, ambitieux, juste, et toutes ses qualités complétaient l'homme que Sasuke n'était pas, et c'est pour cette raison que dans ses profondes pensées, il l'appelait comme « un frère ».

- « Je suis fier de toi, Naruto… »

Le jeune homme pénétra dans sa classe, fier d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Des mois et des mois que la situation commençait à l'oppresser, à écorcher son cœur, sa raison, ses valeurs de l'amour et tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas ne plus être lui et le seul moyen était de se fondre dans sa passion, son métier, afin d'oublier son amour lâche qui ne quitterais pour le moment cette femme, sa femme, Sakura.

- Bonjour à vous tous…

- Bonjour…

- Pour commencer notre journée, je vais vous voir individuellement afin de vous rendre compte de vos résultats semestriel…

- Pourquoi en individuel… ? Demande Kiba

- Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas humilier certaine personne… Intervient Shion, fixant Hinata

- Shion, nous allons justement débattre sur tes capacités inexistantes à être courtoise, et je t'avoue que ça va être si fort que tu ne voudrais pas que tes camarades entendent ! Réplique Naruto, par ironie

- Oh… Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…

- Shion, ne soit pas impertinente… ! Se fâche plus sérieusement Naruto

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur Uzumaki… Se moque celle-ci

- Bref… ! Je commence par Karin… !

Karin et Naruto se dirigèrent dans la salle en face.

- Tes résultats sont excellents Karin, tu es à deux doigts de dépasser Shikamaru… Sourit-il

- Merci Monsieur…

- Surtout continue dans cette voix là… Nous sommes fiers de toi…

- C'est gentil, je vous promets de ne pas flancher et de continuer… !

- Bien… Je voulais également te remercier pour le temps que tu passes avec ton amie Hinata, c'est important l'entraide…

- « Tout groupe humain prend sa richesse dans la communication, l'entraide et la solidarité visant à un but commun : l'épanouissement de chacun dans le respect des différences. » Françoise Dolto...

- Bien…

- Vous étiez particulièrement convaincant sur cette leçon… ! Rit-elle

- Oui… Ce sont mes valeurs…

- Ça je l'avais remarqué…

- Parfait… ! Tu peux dire à Suigetsu de venir…

- Euh… Oui…

Karin se leva et partit en classe.

- Sui… Tu peux y aller…

- Ok… !

- Une seconde… Intervient Shion se levant. Sui, c'est mon surnom… Toi, tu n'es plus rien pour le surnommer ainsi… Compris… Serpent à lunette…

- Compris…

Karin baissa les yeux par ce sentiment léger de ridicule. Elle s'assoit avec le sentiment d'être encore plus humiliée.

Suigetsu quitta la classe étrangement vexé pour son amie, il devait bien s'avouer que Shion était « cruelle » parfois.

- Suigetsu… Tes résultats sont plutôt bons… Tu progresses sans cesse, c'est bien… Attention, tu es légèrement en dessous de la moyenne en anglais, travail mieux cette matière et ça devrait être encore mieux…

- Oui…

- Suigetsu, j'ai une question…

- Oui… ?

- Pourquoi as-tu changé de place… ?

- Euh…

- Depuis que tu es à côté de Shion, ton comportement est plus éparpillé, tu parles souvent et tu n'es pas toujours concentré !

- …

- Certes, cela n'a pas affecté tes notes, mais prends garde quand même… !

- Oui, Monsieur…

- Bien… Dis à Shikamaru de venir…

- Oui…

Les élèves s'enchaînèrent les uns derrières les autres, quand vint le tour de Shion.

- Shion… Tes résultats sont convenables dans l'ensemble, mais tu peines en philosophie, surtout lors de la rédaction de synthèse, tu as des difficultés à…

- Vous êtes vraiment canon…

- Shion, ne commence pas…

- Vous savez, Saï était un très bon coup, mais je suis certaine que vous êtes mieux que lui, du fait que vous devez être quelqu'un de passionné…

- Shion, tu veux un avertissement…

- Ne soyez pas si strict…

- Tu dépasses les limites, et tu ne devrais pas sollicité ma véritable personnalité qui m'obligerait à te déballer tes quatre vérités… !

- La vérité… ? Je la connais déjà… Égocentrique, mauvaise, perverse, dominatrice, nymphomane, que voulez vous, j'adore ça…

- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts un jour…

- Oui, et ce jour là, je crierais votre nom dans un lit…

- Sort d'ici… Tout de suite…

- Pourquoi, vous commencer à bander… ?

- Je ne bande que pour les femmes respectueuses…

- Alors ça doit faire un sacré moment que vous n'avez pas fait l'amour à votre femme…

- Exactement…

Shion ne s'attendait pas à ce que Monsieur Uzumaki réplique à sa dernière réflexion. Elle sourit, plutôt fier que son professeur ait du cran.

Naruto se leva, allant chercher lui-même la dernière élève.

- Hinata… Tu viens…

- Oui…

La jeune femme s'assoit inquiète du bilan que va lui infliger son professeur.

- Hinata, tes résultats sont faibles… Et ce dans toutes les matières…

- …

- Est-ce que le programme que je t'ai donné est trop compliqué… ?

- Non…

- Est-ce que je l'ai trop corsé… ?

- Non…

Naruto entendait la voix de Hinata qui se brouillait, sa gorge était remplit de sanglot qui avait honte de tomber.

- Hinata… Ce n'est pas grave… Rassure Naruto d'une voix douce.

- …

La jeune femme ne put retenir encore ses larmes. Un hoquet de tristesse se fit entendre, et Hinata déversa des larmes silencieuses.

Elle entendait déjà le serment de son père, les insultes, les reproches. Il allait prendre plaisir à résumer sa vie future. Elle n'en n'avait aucune.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu as d'excellente capacité, car tu écoutes, tu es attentive et tu t'intéresses à énormément de sujet, il faut juste que tu trouves la méthode qui te convienne…

Hinata releva légèrement la tête.

- Ne te décourage pas… Je vais t'aider…

- …

- Je vais te faire des cours particuliers…

- Hum… ?

- Nous allons aller à la bibliothèque de l'université tous les jours de la semaine, et nous allons étudier ensemble…

- …

- Enfin, si tu le souhaites… ? Sourit-il

- C'est… C'est gentil… Mais… Je ne veux pas vous déranger… Vous avez une vie… Vous n'êtes en rien obliger de sacrifier ça pour moi…

- Bien sur que si… Je suis ton professeur et surtout je suis un maniaque de philosophie… !

- …

- J'aime ma profession, j'aime enseigner et partager des opinions et mon objectif de ce partage est que mes élèves obtiennent tous leur diplôme… Et tu l'auras… !

- …

- Alors… ?

- C'est bien… Mais, la philosophie seule ne suffira pas…

- C'est pour ça que nous ferons toutes les matières ! Excepté l'art ! Car mes visages ressemblent plus à des patates qu'autres choses ! Rit-il

Son rire emporta Hinata à rire elle aussi. Un son qui fit plaisir à entendre.

- Ne te décourage pas… Nous commencerons ces cours dès lundi, le temps que je revois le programme que je t'ai fait !

- Lundi… Mais, c'est les vacances…

- Tu es déjà faignante ! Se moque t-il tendrement

- Non… Rougit-elle. Ça ne me gêne pas, c'est pour vous, vous devez vous reposez aussi…

- Moi… ? Je suis inépuisable, je suis un hyperactif et puis loin de moi l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit de particulier pour les vacances… !

- Euh…

Sans le vouloir, Naruto révélait une partie de sa vie intime. Rien ne le retenait pendant ses vacances, ni la plage, ni les activités, ni le repos, et encore moins sa femme.

- Bien… Je vous remercie…

- Parfait ! Nous nous donnons rendez-vous pour lundi prochain à six heures !

- Oui…

- N'oublie pas de prévenir tes parents !

- Euh… Je vie seule… Ce n'est pas un problème…

- Ah… ? Bien…

- …

- Nous nous retrouverons tous les jours, sauf le week-end, il faut aussi se reposer…

- D'accord…

- Parfait ! Retournons en classe !

- …

Le cours de Naruto fut calme, excepté Shion et Suigetsu, les élèves étaient assidus, ambiance sûrement dû au bon encouragement de leur professeur.

Arrivé l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves furent ravis de finir enfin leur matinée, et partirent se restaurer.

- Alors, avec Monsieur Uzumaki… ?

- Ça va… Mes résultats sont faibles, mais il va me donner des cours particulier…

- Des cours particulier… ?

- Oui… Le programme qu'il m'a fait est un peu dur à suivre seule, alors il veut m'aider…

- C'est gentil… Ah, parfois j'aimerais être une calamité en cours moi aussi…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Pour que Monsieur Uchiha me donne des cours particulier aussi… Rougit-elle

Les deux amies échangèrent un rire complice.

- Tu es incorrigibles… !

- Il est tellement beau et gentil… Je me demande s'il est célibataire… ?

- Il a l'air plutôt mystérieux comme homme…

- Oui et les filles adorent ça, il doit en faire tomber plus d'une…

- C'est certain…

- Et toi… ? C'est quoi ton genre d'homme… ?

- Mon, mon genre… Euh… J'aime les hommes gentils, sérieux, mais qui aime rire, ambitieux…

- Le garçon parfait quoi !

- Oui… Rougit-elle

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous allons aller à la plage toutes les deux, et nous allons trouver l'homme parfait !

- Je ne sais pas… La plage doit être loin de Tokyo… ?

- Non… La plage de Kamakura est à une heure de train de Tokyo… Et puis tu verras c'est magnifique, on voit le mont Fuji de la plage, c'est super joli…

- Oui… D'accord…

- Génial !

La semaine fut longue avant l'arrivé des vacances tant attendues. Les élèves avaient tous le sourire en sortant des salles de classe, ils allaient pouvoir se reposer et profiter de la chaleur de l'été.

Hinata, une fois arrivée à son appartement, partit prendre une douche, afin d'enlever la poussière et la sueur du cours de sport. Sous l'eau tiède qui roulait sur son corps, Hinata laissa vaguer ses pensées.

Son professeur était terriblement gentil, Monsieur Uzumaki ne ressemblait à aucun autre professeur, il était patient, attentif et cette initiative de lui faire des cours particuliers sur son temps personnel la charmait.

Secrètement, il lui hâtait d'être lundi.

Le week-end, Hinata fit le maximum pour filtrer les appels de son père. Elle n'osait lui avouer l'inévitable et subir sa colère.

Le lundi suivant fut pluvieux, la jeune femme se rendit en bus jusqu'à l'université. Elle attendit devant le portail, sous un parapluie, l'arrivé de Naruto.

Ce dernier arriva en moto et Hinata essaya de contrôler ses rougeurs, Naruto était incroyablement séduisant en tenue de motard.

Il éteignit son engin, mit la quille et se dirigea vers Hinata en enlevant son casque.

- Bonjour…Sourit-il

- Bonjour…

- Euh, excuse-moi, mais j'ai complètement oublié que l'université était fermée pendant les vacances… !

Hinata en serait tombée à la renverse, comment ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Euh… ?

- Rassure-toi, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien, nous allons aller à la bibliothèque de la ville… !

- D'accord…

Naruto remit son casque et grimpa sur son engin.

Hinata quant à elle, commença à marcher, en direction de l'établissement, quand elle entendit les roues de la moto de son professeur couiner. Elle se retourna et ce dernier lui fit signe.

- Monte enfin !

- Quoi… ? Rougit-elle

- Je ne vais pas te laissais marcher jusqu'à là-bas sous la pluie !

- Euh, mais, vous, vous… Vous êtes mon professeur…

- Et alors… ? Je ne vais pas te harceler… !

- Euh, oui… Rougit-elle encore plus fortement.

Naruto riait sous son casque, les rougeurs de Hinata le surprenaient.

- Allez, monte !

- Oui…

Hinata ferma son parapluie, elle le coinça comme elle put dans son sac et enfila le casque. La jeune femme osait à peine s'accrocher à la taille de son professeur, c'était un « endroit » intime de son corps.

- Accroche-toi bien surtout… !

- Oui…

Hinata n'avait guère le choix, c'était pour sa sécurité. Alors, timidement, elle encercla de ses bras les hanches de Naruto. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement, et heureusement que le casque cachait ses rougeurs imposantes.

Naruto souriait devant la timidité de Hinata, une autre élève n'aurait pas plié trois secondes avant de s'accrocher fermement à sa taille et coller sa poitrine contre son dos.

- « Elle est vraiment spéciale ». C'est partit !

- …

Hinata poussa un léger cri de surprise, Naruto avait démarré assez vite, et les motos roulaient beaucoup plus vite que les voitures. Hinata eut des sensations extrêmes pendant le trajet, elle s'écriait de surprise à chaque virage que Naruto prenait de justesse, puis les feux tricolores qu'il traversait à vive allure, ainsi que les slaloms entre les voitures.

La jeune femme n'était jamais aussi ravie d'être arrivée à la bibliothèque qu'en cet instant. Naruto était stationné dans le parking sous-terrain.

- Descend…

- …

Hinata descendit de la moto, mais resta agrippé à cette dernière. Elle enleva son casque avec mal. Naruto descendit à son tour et enleva son casque également.

- On y va… ?

- Oui…

Hinata fit à peine un pas devant l'autre, que ses jambes encore tremblante de peur ne la supporta pas. Naruto la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras.

- Ça va… ?

- Oui… Désolée… J'ai… J'ai eu un peu peur… Rougit-elle

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Hinata se sentit frustrée.

- Désolé… Mais tu es vraiment bizarre… S'éclaffe Naruto

- Hum…

- Pardon… C'est un compliment dans le fond…

- …

- Bref… Allons-y…

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans la bibliothèque, accueillit par la responsable.

- Tsunade !

- Naruto… ? Quelle surprise… !

- Comment vas-tu… ?

- Bien… Et toi… ? Que fais-tu ici un lundi à six heures du soir ?!

- Je viens donner des cours à une élève de l'université…

- Euh… ?

- Hinata, voici Tsunade, c'était mon professeur de philosophie à l'université…

- Enchantée… Salua Hinata

- Enchantée…

- Bien, nous allons étudier ! Nous avons très peu de temps ! Tu viens… ?

- Oui…

Naruto et Hinata s'installèrent à une table dans le fond de la pièce, au calme.

- Nous allons faire deux jours de philosophie, une journée d'anglais, une de culture générale et la dernière journée sera pour l'histoire… Ça te convient… ?

- Oui…

- J'ai également revu le programme… ! Il était un peu complexe, je l'ai donc modifié et à nous deux, il sera plus fluide…

- Bien…

- Parfait… ! Nous allons commencer par les cas que je considère comme « facile », j'ai donc rassemblé les programmes des deux dernières années, plus celle de cette année et je l'ai regroupé selon leur thème, de cette façon, nous ferons d'une pierre, deux coups !

- Très bien…

- Commençons…

Naruto s'assit à côté de Hinata et sortit un dossier de son sac.

- Bien… Pour commencer, je vais te donner quelque conseille… Tout d'abord, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un rapport de synthèse, je te conseille de lire une fois le texte, puis de le relire une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci en surlignant les éléments important, et j'insiste sur important, parce que les questions porteront toujours sur un point essentiel, donc il est important de voir quels sont les éléments capitaux de ceux qui seront inutiles… !

- Compris…

- Ensuite, sur une feuille de brouillon, tu dois absolument inscrire les mots que tu connais et ceux que tu ne connais pas et en faire une légère analyse…

- Oui…

- Pour ça, il faut absolument commencer par les mots que tu connais, parce que les mots que tu ignores sont souvent la contre-thèse de ton texte… !

- Ah… D'accord…

- Oui, c'est souvent le cas, on n'est souvent frustré par les mots compliqué, mais ils sont souvent appuyés parce qu'ils sont l'antonyme des mots à repérer et qui seront essentiel à la synthèse…

- Je vois…

Naruto fut surpris, il avait l'impression d'apprendre réellement des choses à Hinata, comme si elle les entendait pour la première fois.

- Ensuite, tu fais ton plan, c'est très important, si tu pars à l'aveuglette, c'est mort !

- Oui…

- Et surtout, une méthode qui te fera sans contexte donner des points… ! Si jamais tu bloques sur le développement de ton paragraphe, choisit un mot qui se rapporte à ton titre, et argumente le, car c'est très important de constater qu'un élève connaît la définition et l'origine d'un mot philosophique, si tu peux même rajouter une citation, c'est l'extase… !

- Entendue…

- Parfait… Afin d'évaluer un peu mieux ton niveau, je vais te laisser lire un texte, pas un sujet d'examen parce que ça serait trop long, mais au moins une page et tu en fais une synthèse avec les méthodes que je viens de citer…

- D'accord…

- Pendant ce temps, je vais sélectionner les livres que tu dois impérativement lire… !

- Oui…

- Bon courage… Sourit ce dernier

- Merci…

Naruto laissa la jeune femme travailler et partit dans les rayons choisir des livres. Il fut rejoint par Tsunade.

- Naruto… ?

- Oui !

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de donner des cours supplémentaires…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Gaara est au courant, et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas…

- Parce que c'est dévalorisant pour tes autres élèves, et puis tu ne peux pas voir l'une de tes élèves en dehors des cours, et surtout pendant les vacances !

- Je ne vois pas le problème, on est dans un lieu public…

- Naruto…

- Écoute Tsunade, je déteste voir un élève en difficulté surtout lorsqu'il a les capacités requises !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça pour autre chose plutôt… ?

- Non !

- Sakura joue toujours double jeu… ?

- …

- Naruto, ce n'est pas en fuyant le problème que ta vie va mieux se porter… !

- Je ne fuis pas le problème… Je me change les idées c'est tout, je suis bien dans mon monde et même Sakura ne pourrait me perturber…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu fuis !

- Tsunade… C'est vrai que je profite de la situation, mais je veux réellement aider cette élève…

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi elle, des années que tu enseignes et des cas mauvais tu en as vu plus d'un !

- Je ne sais pas… C'est une élève fragile, qui vient d'un milieu austère, je veux l'aider, je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça !

- Bien, au moins ça me rassure, tu n'iras plus à ce bar t'enfiler un whisky sec et un café fort pendant que ta femme s'envoie en l'air avec ton meilleur ami !

- ...

- Naruto, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu ne fais rien, ça fait des années que ça dure, depuis que vous êtes mariés !

- J'aime Sakura… J'ai toujours su que j'étais son bonheur, mais Sasuke son grand amour… Alors, que veux-tu, pour l'instant je m'en contente…

- Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on ne se contente pas à vie d'une situation inconvenante…

- Je sais… Mais pour l'instant, ça va… Sourit-il

Tsunade souffla d'exaspération.

- Comme tu veux… En tout cas, tu sais que je suis là…

- Oui… Merci…

La jeune femme s'inquiétait pour son protéger. A l'époque de l'université, Naruto était son élève préféré, ils échangeaient facilement leurs idées philosophique, son élève avait toujours les meilleurs notes, frôlant parfois la perfection. Son diplôme littéraire obtenue, Naruto avait choisit sa filière philosophique et avait ensuite passé son concours de professorat. Elle était fière et tenait à le garder comme ami.

Tsunade, arrivant à la retraite, avait repris la bibliothèque du quartier, afin d'apercevoir des anciens élèves, de nouveaux et de continuer en ce lieu sa profession de cœur.

- Madame… ? S'il vous plaît… ? Exclame une cliente.

- Oui, je suis à vous toute de suite… Bon courage !

- Merci…

Naruto scruta du coin de l'œil Hinata, elle paraissait perdue, elle ne cessait de barrer au stylo ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, elle hésitait à surligner certain passage. Le travail de Naruto allait être plus rigide que prévu.

L'heure fut terminé, la bibliothèque fermait à sept heures, le temps passait par conséquent très vite.

- Tu as terminé… ?

- …

- Hinata… ?

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, inquiet Naruto s'assit à ses côtés et constata que sa feuille était blanche.

- Je suis désolée… Vos... Vos conseilles sont excellents, mais je ne suis pas habitué à une telle méthode et il n'y a pratiquement aucun mot que je connais…

- …

- Je vous fais perdre votre temps…

- Non, Hinata, surtout ne dit pas ça… Je me suis proposé parce que je voulais passer du temps avec mon élève afin de l'aider au mieux…

- …

- Et puis, ce n'est que notre premier jour, il ne faut pas déjà partir négative…

- …

- Je t'ai choisis des livres philosophiques et des romans qui s'en inspirent… Ils sont vraiment bien… Je les ai lu étant moi-même élève, conseiller par Tsunade, je suis certain que tu vas les aimer…

- Merci…

- Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi et repose toi !

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent Tsunade et partirent au parking.

- Je… Je vais rentrer en bus…

- Tu es sur… ? En moto ça ira plus vite… !

- Non… Merci… A demain…

Hinata le salua et s'en alla furtivement.

Naruto s'inquiétait, il sentait la jeune femme réellement abattue, triste, désemparée, il espérait sincèrement que cela se passe mieux les jours à venir.

Les deux semaines s'enchaînèrent à une allure record. Naruto et Hinata ne se voyaient qu'une heure par jour et ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant. La jeune femme mettait beaucoup de temps à comprendre la méthode, à l'appliquer, elle ne faisait même pas à moitié les synthèses demandées par son professeur.

- C'est… Un bon début…

Hinata savait que son professeur mentait, il ne voulait juste pas la froisser. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'arrivait à rien.

- Je ferme Naruto… !

- Oui…

Naruto désespéré quelque peu, visiblement, le temps lui manquait, il avait malencontreusement surestimé les capacités de Hinata.

- Bien… On se voit en cours lundi !

- Oui…

La jeune femme repartait tous les soirs avec le même visage, le désespoir, la honte, le découragement et s'en était trop pour la volonté de Naruto.

- Alors, ça se passe comment… ? Demande Tsunade

- Mal…

- Tant que ça…

- Hinata s'intéresse à tout, mais a réellement du mal à retenir et par conséquent à appliquer…

- Tu sais, elle n'est peut-être tout simplement pas douée pour la filière littérature… ! Elle peut se reconvertir dans une autre filière, ou trouvait une autre formation dans un autre domaine…

- Non, je sais que ça compte pour elle d'avoir son diplôme… C'est la fille aînée de la famille Hyûga…

- Hyûga… ?

- Oui… Son cousin est un géni, tellement que c'est lui qui va diriger les filières de son oncle… Hinata se sent rejetée et abattue, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !

- C'est idiot, elle n'a visiblement pas envie de reprendre les filières de son père…

- Oui, c'est donc qu'elle a un autre objectif… Et c'est pour ça qu'elle tient absolument à avoir ce diplôme…

- Tu sais, tu t'acharnes un peu pour rien… C'est son problème…

- Non ! C'est juste qu'une heure par jour, ce n'est pas suffisant !

- La bibliothèque de l'université ferme plus tard, non… ?!

- Plus maintenant, à cause de Saï ! Elle est fermée après les cours désormais !

- Il s'envoyait en l'air dans la bibliothèque… ?

- Il s'est envoyé en l'air dans toutes les pièces de l'université, même les plus inimaginables… !

- Gaara a bien été trop bon ! Il ne devrait même plus exercer !

- Je sais… Il a promit de cesser, et puis, Gaara est pour la deuxième chance…

- Oui…

- Bon, je rentre… ! Bon week-end Tsunade !

- Toi aussi… Mes amitiés à Sakura…

- Je n'y manquerais pas… Sourit-il

Hinata rentra chez elle plus que découragée, elle avait sacrifié ses vacances pour être au point avec son professeur, elle avait du refuser les multiples invitations de sortit par son amie pour rester dans son objectif et tout ça n'avait finalement servit à rien.

Ses sombres pensées furent scindées par un appel téléphonique.

- Oui… ?

- Hina ! C'est Karin ! Ça va… ?

- Pas tellement, je suis une catastrophe, je me demande encore où Monsieur Uzumaki trouve la patience de continuer…

- Ne te décourage pas ! Ça fait seulement deux semaines, c'est un peu court pour faire un bilan… !

- Oui…

- Bon, j'ai une nouvelle qui va te remonter le morale, enfin presque ! Avec la classe pour le dernier week-end on va tous à la plage, alors tu viens !

- Je ne sais pas…

- On ne discute pas ! Ça te fera le plus grand bien ! Tu as travaillé pendant toutes tes vacances, tu mérites de te détendre !

- Tu as raison… Au fait, pourquoi presque… ?

- Parce qu'il y aura Shion et Suigetsu… !

- Je vois…

- Bref ! Je passe te chercher demain matin à dix heures, on prendra le train ensemble !

- D'accord…

- Bien ! Je te laisse te reposer ! A demain, Hina !

- A demain Karin !

Naruto rentra chez lui. A cette heure-ci, Sakura devrait être rentré.

- Salut chéri… Dit-elle l'embrassant

- Salut… Tu es belle…

- Merci… ! Viens… !

Naruto était ravie, Sakura s'était réellement fait belle, il pensait qu'elle leur avait préparé une soirée entre mari et femme, mais il fut très vite déçu en voyant ses amis dans leur salon.

- Salut ! Sourit Saï

- Salut…

- Tu as l'air ravi de nous voir ! Rit Ino, venant l'embrasser

- Désolé… Sourit ce dernier. Je suis content de vous voir…

- J'ai préparé plein de bonne chose ! Tu veux un cocktail chéri… ?

- Euh… Non, pas d'alcool, juste un jus de fruit…

- Quoi… ? Tu ne vas pas faire le rabat-joie… ?!

- Sakura… J'ai mal à la tête, alors je ne veux pas d'alcool…

- C'est le niveau pitoyable de ton élève qui te donne ce mal de crâne… ? Se moque Saï

- Tu t'y mets aussi toi… ?!

- Ça fait deux semaines que tu lui donne des cours particuliers et apparemment, rien n'avance…

- Comment sais-tu ça… ?

- Ta femme, bien sur…

Naruto regarda Sakura fâché.

- Quoi… ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui rentre en râlant tous les soirs…

- Je ne rentre pas en râlant ! Je rentre en réfléchissant à chaque fois à une méthode plus juste…

- Elle travaille en dehors au moins… ? Demande Sasuke

- Bien sûr, c'est une élève sérieuse…

- Alors, c'est le temps, une heure c'est très court et c'est vite passé ! Conseille son ami

- Oui… Justement, je me demandais si je n'allais pas rallonger de deux heures nos cours du soir… !

- Quoi… ? S'indigne Sakura

- Je n'ai pas le choix, une heure c'est beaucoup trop court, et il y a trop de leçons à rattraper !

- Non, mais tu plaisantes, ça veut dire que tu ne seras pas à la maison avant neuf heures du soir !

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, ça te fera plus de temps pour toi…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Moi, je le vois…

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le droit de passer du temps en dehors des cours avec une élève !

- Je me moque bien de ce règlement bidon !

- Tu as mon accord pour ça… ! Sourit Saï

- Pas pour ça idiot ! Je ne suis pas un pervers !

- Et, calme-toi, je plaisante… !

- Tu es tout sauf drôle !

- Ne commence pas à me chercher Naruto, passe ta mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un d'autre… !

- Sale con…

- Quoi… ?

- Ça va ! Vous la fermez tous les deux ! S'agace Sasuke

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois cette élève en dehors des cours…

Sasuke souffla d'exaspération de la maladresse de Sakura.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… ?

- Parce que c'est une fille !

- C'est une élève ! Toi au moins tu seras avec qui je suis…

- Ça veut dire quoi… ?

- Que tu sors à des soirées bien spécifiques dans la semaine…

- Et… ?

- Quoi, c'est suspect… Non… ? Tiens ! Sasuke… ? Si ta femme sortait tous les mêmes jours, chaque semaine et qu'elle était étrangement toujours ponctuelle, qu'est-ce que tu en conclurais ! Dit-il une pointe d'agacement et d'ironie

Sasuke savait que Naruto était au courant pour la liaison qu'il avait avec sa femme. Il n'y avait que Sakura pour être naïve au point de penser que Naruto ne se rendait compte de rien et surtout pas avec qui.

Ils se provoquèrent du regard.

- Elle me trompe c'est évident… Débite ce dernier buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

- C'est plutôt une réponse intéressante… !

Sakura se leva frustrée et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide !

Ino se leva et rejoignit son amie dans la chambre.

- Sakura…

La jeune femme déversait des larmes, allongée dans son lit. Ino s'allongea à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras.

- Sakura… Tu ne crois pas que Naruto est au courant…

- Non… C'est impossible… C'est juste qu'en ce moment, il est sur les nerfs…

- …

- Je n'en reviens pas que Sasuke ai dit ça… !

- C'était voulu…

- Comment ça…

- Sakura… Rend-toi à l'évidence, même Sasuke se rend compte que Naruto se doute de quelque chose !

- Non… Je te dis que c'est impossible, ça fera bientôt quatre ans… ! C'est impossible !

- Si tu le dis…

- Sasuke s'amuse avec moi… J'ai horreur de ça…

- Sakura… Il s'amuse déjà avec toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?!

- Tu sais bien que Sasuke n'est pas amoureux de toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a jamais rien laissé paraître, mais notre histoire durent depuis trois ans, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il me garderait uniquement s'il ne faisait que s'amuser… !

- Oui… Ce n'est pas faux…

- Viens, retournons avec eux !

- Euh… D'accord…

La soirée se passa plus calmement, à son retour Naruto s'était excusé, et ainsi ils purent tous rirent et s'amusaient.

Dans la soirée, Sasuke s'isola au petit coin et se rendit dans la salle de bain. La porte fermée, il se sentit coller contre le mur et capturé par des lèvres.

- Sakura… ! Tu es folle !

- Quoi… ? Tu aimes le faire quand Naruto n'est pas loin…

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun remords, aucune honte !

- Non mais écoutez l'amant faire la morale à la femme mariée !

- Je ne veux pas faire ça quand il est là !

- Pourquoi… ? On l'a fait une fois… ?

- C'était dans une maison de vacances et on été une trentaine ! Dit-il partant de la salle d'eau

- Décidément, ils sont tous de mauvaise humeur ce soir… !

Hinata fut sortit de ses rêves par le réveil qui sonnait neuf heures.

Après s'être étirée, Hinata partit prendre une douche, et déjeuna quelque peu. Elle revint dans sa chambre afin de choisir le maillot de bain qu'elle allait porter.

La jeune femme était de nature timide, et elle ne se sentait déjà pas à l'aise d'aller à la plage et se mettre en deux pièce devant ses amis, garçons.

Elle se résigna à enfiler son maillot deux pièces entièrement noir. Par-dessus, elle se couvrit d'une robe en toile bleu pastel.

Pile dix heures, on sonna à son appartement.

- Bonjour Hina !

- Bonjour Karin ! Entre, je t'en pris…

- Merci… Et bien, c'est spacieux chez toi… ?

- Merci…

- C'est drôle, c'est un appartement luxueux, mais tu n'as pas de pièce pour la chambre… !

- Oui, c'est… C'est une résidence étudiante… Rougit-elle

- Quoi… ?

Karin était surprise. L'adresse où se situé l'immeuble de l'appartement de Hinata, était un quartier chic, et la bâtisse paraissait réellement luxueuse, mais rien que cette grandeur était des appartements étudiant.

- Tu en fais une tête…

- Ça doit être bien d'être riche…

- Ça dépend pour quel contexte…

- Oui… Excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est rien… On y va !

- Oui !

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le train et arrivèrent à destination au bout d'une heure de trajet. Hinata fut éblouit de beauté, la gare desservait sur les côtes de la plage, et la vue était imprenable, et somptueuse.

- C'est beau…

- Oui, on a de la chance, il fait super beau aujourd'hui !

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à la plage.

- Temari… ? Ça va… ? Demande son amant

- Je n'ose imaginer l'état de Karin lorsqu'elle va arriver… !

- Je sais… Mais il ne faut pas que ça gâche ta journée…

- Karin est mon amie et cet abruti s'amuse à la faire souffrir !

- Ça lui passera… Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas se cacher la vérité éternellement ! Dit-il embrassant son épaule dénudée

- Oui… Sourit-elle

Karin et Hinata traversèrent leur chemin de sable et elles virent leurs amis installés. Hinata suivait son amie quand cette dernière s'arrêta net.

- Karin… ?

- …

- Karin, tu…

Hinata suivit les yeux de son amie et sa perception tomba sur Suigetsu et Shion. Le jeune homme était allongé sur sa serviette de plage, et sur son corps était entièrement posé Shion et ces derniers s'échangeaient de coquins baisers.

- Karin, on peut rentrer si tu veux… ?

- Non ! Dit-elle sortant de sa léthargie.

- Tu es sur… ?

- Oui, je ne vais pas leur faire ce plaisir… ! Ça va… Viens !

Hinata s'inquiétait pour Karin, la nouvelle lui était arrivée comme un énervement et cela signifiait que la tristesse allait être sévère.

- Salut ! Dit gaiement Karin

- Salut… S'inquiète Temari

- Vous allez bien… ?

- Oui ! Il fait super beau aujourd'hui et chaud ! Il y a plein de jolies filles… ! Se réjouit Kiba

- J'en connais un qui va s'amuser ! Rit celle-ci

- Oui… ! Salut Hinata !

- Salut…

Karin installa sa serviette à côté de Temari. La jeune femme observait son amie, elle paraissait calme et joyeuse. Elle regarda Hinata comme pour avoir une explication, mais celle-ci ne reçu comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule : « on verra ».

- Chéri… J'ai mal au dos… Se plaint Shion

- Allonge-toi…

- Non, je suis bien sur toi…

- …

- C'est de ta faute, je t'avais dis que la table du salon était trop dur…

Karin s'étouffa presque avec sa salive. Non seulement ils allaient se pavanaient tous les deux, mais en plus ils partageaient leurs ébats sexuels.

- Euh… Tu ne veux pas être plus discrète…

- Quoi… ! Je mérite tes talents ! Les hommes aiment ça ! Hein Kiba… ?

- Oui… Les hommes aiment se sentir les meilleurs au pieu ! Mais je suis sur que je suis un meilleur coup que Sui !

- Je ne sais pas, je ne t'ai pas testé ! En tout cas, Sui est le meilleur amant que j'ai eu…

- T'es mort mon pote ! Ironise Suigetsu

Temari se sentait réellement mal à l'aise, surtout pour son amie.

- Bien ! On va se baigner, après tout, on est venu pour ça ! Enchaîne cette dernière

- Oui… Se lève Shikamaru

- Je vous suis, il y a deux jolies blondes là-bas que je meurs d'envie d'apprendre à nager… !

- Pervers ! Souffle Shino

- Oh, allez mon pote ! Viens avec moi, elles sont deux !

Kiba entraîna de force Shino vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- Il est vraiment incorrigible ce pervers ! Se moque Temari

- Les joies du célibat… Sourit sournoisement son petit-ami

- Ça veut dire quoi ça… ?!

- Il est célibataire, il peut s'amuser tant qu'il ne fait de mal à personne !

- Ça sonnait plus comme un, « je l'envie » !

Shikamaru rit, sa réflexion avait l'effet escompté. Il prend son amante dans les bras et l'embrasse, langoureusement.

- J'adore te faire enrager…

- Ça je m'en suis bien rendu compte… Tu aimes provoquer les disputes…

- J'adore la réconciliation, c'est pour ça… Confit-il au creux de son oreille

- J'aime cette réponse…

Après un dernier baiser, les deux amants rejoignirent leurs amis dans l'océan.

- On y va nous aussi… ? Sourit Suigetsu

- Allons-y…

Hinata s'inquiétait, Karin était partie nager loin. Les maîtres nageurs ne réagissant pas, elle était sûrement encore dans la ligne de sécurité.

Mais que faisait-elle toute seule… ?

Karin nageait près des bouées de sécurité, elle voulait évacuer son mal-être seule, les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de son visage, son cœur s'entaillait, et sa tête qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer cette image de son ami avec sa pire ennemie, tous les deux, l'un sur l'autre, méritant leur ébat.

Comment… ? Comment Suigetsu avait pu faire l'amour à cette fille… ? Pourquoi… ?

Shion.

Elle était belle, mais terriblement méchante, prétentieuse, sans cœur, sans sentiment, comment pouvait-il toucher une fille avec une telle mentalité.

Elle se mit à fondre en larme, elle imaginait le garçon qu'elle aimait faire l'amour passionnément à Shion, l'embrasser, la toucher, la désirer, lui susurrant des mots affectifs.

C'était déchirant.

Après quelques minutes, Karin se décida à rejoindre la plage, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Hinata toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle profite de son amie.

- Ça va… ?

- Mieux… Sourit-elle

- Tu as les yeux tout rouges…

- Je dirais que c'est le sable…

- Je suis désolée…

- Arrête… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser… C'est la vie…

- …

Karin et Hinata nageaient avec Temari et Shikamaru. Mais Karin ne parvenait pas à se joindre à l'ambiance de son petit groupe. Elle ne cessait d'admirer la beauté de Suigetsu. Son ami adorait la mer, c'était son élément, l'été était sa saison préférée. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses vacances qu'ils avaient passées ensemble petit avec leurs parents. Ils jouaient, riaient, Suigetsu passait son temps à la chahuter, à lui faire peur, mais c'était toujours de façon amicale, c'est même lui qui lui avait appris à nager…

Aujourd'hui c'était un charmant jeune homme. Le corps parfait, quelque peu mâte, ses cheveux mi-long, ses yeux bleu presque violet une couleur unique des abdos, des biceps correct, et la fabuleuse et impartial tablette de chocolat.

Suigetsu et Shion avaient l'air de fortement s'amuser, ils s'embrassaient sensuellement, se taquinaient, se poussaient, s'éclaboussaient, il avait l'air bien.

Hinata percevant le tourment sur le visage de son amie, lui proposa d'aller se détendre.

- Viens… Allons bronzer… Sourit-elle

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent sur leur serviette et profitèrent du réchauffement des rayons du soleil, c'était réconfortant.

- Alors, tu le trouves comment Kiba ?

- Pourquoi cette question… ?

- Tu lui plais, il te trouve très belle… Sourit-elle

- C'est gentil…

- Méfie-toi, il va bientôt t'inviter à boire un verre… !

- Ça, sa m'étonnerait ! Avec Shino, ils sont partis manger des glaces avec les deux filles blondes !

- Sérieux !

- Oui… Sourit-elle

- Effectivement… Mais tu sais, Kiba est loin d'être fidèle, il préfère cumuler les conquêtes… !

- J'avais bien remarqué oui ! Rit-elle. Je déteste ce genre de garçon… !

- Moi aussi… Mais Kiba est un gentil garçon, les filles sont pareilles que lui, elles aiment les mecs d'une nuit…

- C'est désolant…

- Je suis bien d'accord…

- Coucou !

Temari était toute mouillée, et c'était allongée sur son amie Karin.

- Non ! Temari ! Rit-elle

- Oh, ma chérie… Tu es toute trempée…

- Tu exagères !

- Ça va… ? Demande celle-ci discrètement

- Oui… Je fais aller… !

- Ignore ces deux idiots !

- Oui…

Temari serra dans ses bras son amie et se mit sur sa serviette.

- Chéri… Tu me mais du monoï… !

- Oui…

Shion se mit sur le ventre, le jeune homme se positionna à califourchon sur cette dernière et enduit le dos nue de sa petite-amie de crème.

- Tes mains sont douces mon amour…

- Merci…

- Tu masses aussi bien que tu fais les préliminaires…

- Shion ! Arrête !

- Quoi… C'est bon, on n'a plus quinze ans ! Shikamaru et Temari sont un couple aussi !

- Sauf que certain détail reste dans le domaine du privé… Enchérit Temari

- Pourquoi… Tu as honte de dire que ton mec est un mauvais coup !

- Je suis certaine de jouir d'une façon que tu ne jouiras jamais, puisque qu'aucun sentiment amoureux ne se dégage de toi ! Répond Temari

- Futile ! Comme si les sentiments avaient avoir avec le sexe !

- Bien sûr pauvre fille… Murmure Karin

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la vierge là-bas ! Dit-elle ayant entendu Karin murmurer

- Vaux mieux être vierge que se donner à n'importe qui !

- Arrête un peu hypocrite, tu enrages que je couche avec le seul homme que tu désires… !

- Ça me coûterais de coucher avec lui maintenant qu'il est salit !

- Pourquoi je te parle au fait… ? Tu ne sers réellement à rien, même tes répliques sont grossières !

- Shion… Arrête… Prononce Suigetsu doucement

- Ah mon chéri… Tu devrais arrêter d'avoir pitié d'elle… Tu devrais carrément lui dire ce que tu m'as dis l'autre nuit…

- Shion… !

- Quoi… ? Ne te défile pas Sui… ! Dis-moi un peu ce que tu as dis à Shion l'autre nuit ! Provoque Karin

- Rien !

- Pour un mec qui baise bien, tu n'as pas réellement de ***** !

- Répètes…

- Tu as parfaitement compris, mais je peux le répéter au cas où ton ego n'aurait pas bien entendu si tu veux !

- Pauvre fille, mais tu me fais vraiment pitié ! Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dis, j'ai dis que j'avais perdu du temps avec toi, que tu ne servais à rien, que tu étais tellement horrible que j'avais du faire fuir mes futurs potes garçons, que tu étais ennuyeuse quand tu parlais, que ton visage se résumait à dégoûter un mec de goûter au corps d'une femme, mais je vais arrêter là avant de rendre ton ego encore plus minable !

Suigetsu était réellement en colère, son amie l'avait fortement provoqué, et blessé. Oui. Les mots de Karin l'avaient touché et froissé.

Karin se leva avec une colère qui pourrait vaincre celle de Suigetsu. Elle chopa sa serviette remplie de sable et la balança en pleine figure de son ami.

- Va te faire foutre pauvre mec !

La jeune femme enfila sa robe, rassembla ses affaires dans son sac et s'en alla.

- Suigetsu tu as vraiment abusé sur ce coup ! Fit remarquer Shikamaru

- J'en ai rien à secouer !

- Ok, donc ma proposition va être simple ! Se relève Shikamaru. Ou tu poursuis ton amie d'enfance qui te connais par cœur, et que tu viens de détruire ou tu te prends un coup de poing dans la gueule pour des mots qui n'auraient jamais du sortir de ta bouche enfoiré !

Suigetsu se prenait déjà un coup de poing psychologique par son ami. Ses mots avaient totalement dépassées sa pensé. Réalisant comme un éclair ses mots, il se leva précipitamment et partit à la rencontre de Karin.

Il la rattrapa de justesse sur un trottoir.

- Karin ! Dit-il chopant son bras.

La jeune femme se retourna et infligea une forte gifle à son ami. La jeune femme était sur la crise de nerfs et se résignait à contrôler sa crise de larme.

- Ne me touche plus jamais, ne me parle plus jamais, si tu me croises dans les couloirs changent de trajectoire, si tu entends mon nom bouche toi les oreilles, si tous les deux on part dans la même direction alors change de destination ! Tu n'existes plus pour moi sale enfoiré, sale con, pauvre mec, tu me dégoûtes ! Je te déteste… ! Dit-elle s'acharnant à le frapper

La jeune femme tourna les talons et partit en direction de la gare.

- Karin ! S'écria Hinata.

La jeune femme passa devant Suigetsu, et son regard traduisit du mépris, de l'incompréhension et de la colère.

Suigetsu se sentit étrangement transpercé, et au lieu de se laisser envahir par la peine, il laissa le colère prendre le dessus.

- Parfait, ne me parle plus, d'ailleurs je ne sais déjà même plus qui tu es, pauvre meuf, va te faire ****, ça te détendra !

Sur ces dernier mots, le jeune homme repartit à la plage, croissant ses amis. Au passage, il eut le droit à une gifle de Temari, et au regard plus que méprisant de Shikamaru.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? Demande Kiba surpris du comportement de ses amis.

- Rien ! Alors, vous avez emballé… ?

- Presque ! C'était bien partit, mais elles vivent à Osaka… ! Et moi les relations à distances, ce n'est pas trop en accord avec mes principes ! Dit-il moqueur

- Comme je te comprends ! Allez venez on va piquer une tête !

- Ouais, il y a bien d'autres filles célibataires qui vivent à Tokyo quand même !

Les garçons rejoignirent Shion sur la plage et continuèrent de s'amuser.

Dans le train, Karin ne décrochait pas un mot. Ses pleures avaient cessées, mais c'était sûrement pour mieux éclater chez elle. Temari et Hinata ne cessaient de se regarder, cherchant la meilleure façon de consoler Karin, mais elles se rendirent à l'évidence en constatant que rien ne pourrait réconforter la jeune femme.

Arrivé à la gare de Tokyo, les jeunes gens se séparèrent.

Karin rentra rapidement chez elle, et s'isola dans sa chambre, expulsant tout son mal être.

Hinata était peinée, des minutes entières qu'elle était sous la douche, et pensait aux mots échangeaient entre Karin et Suigetsu.

Comment… ?

Comment deux amis pouvaient en arriver à de tels mots, à de tels actes. Elle les pensait si proche, inséparable malgré leur incalculable dispute.

Par conséquent.

N'est-ce pas justement sous l'appui de la contrariété de l'autre que l'on se rend compte de son importance… ?

Oui.

Hinata pensait que Karin et Suigetsu souffraient tous deux de leur situation qu'ils n'avaient jamais su définir… De l'amitié… ? De la fraternité… ?

De l'amour… ?

Karin et Suigetsu s'aiment tellement qu'ils s'en déchiraient… ?

Ils étaient tant sous l'emprise de l'autre qu'ils ne savaient comment gérer leur sentiment… ?

Ils étaient sincèrement unis, unis au point d'en avoir peur… ?

Cet amour « ultime », est fragile, la peur est amplifié, la jalousie est sans fin, la souffrance est indescriptible, aimer d'une telle force peut être destructeur.

Mais Hinata pensait aussi que ne pas avoir la force de vaincre ces peurs était lâche.

- Il faut absolument qu'ils ouvrent les yeux… S'inquiète Hinata

Lundi matin, jour de la rentrée. Hinata arriva à l'université, et constata que son amie était déjà présente.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour Hinata… Ça va… ?

- Oui…

La jeune femme s'assit auprès de son amie. Elle avait des cernes marqués, et les yeux rougis malgré le maquillage qui les cachaient.

Leurs amis arrivèrent, venant voir comment aller Karin. La jeune femme était touchée, et rassurait ses amis en leur répondant « ça va… ».

Son humeur était détendue, mais lorsque Shion et Suigetsu firent leur entrée en ce démarquant comme des amoureux transis, la jeune femme craqua. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle essaya de les contrôler au mieux.

Naruto fit son apparition et le cours commença.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Karin ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, elle avait l'impression que son professeur parlait en chinois et qu'elle entendait des mots pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Bien, maintenant vous allez lire la thèse de Balzano Bernard et répondre aux questions que je vous distribue… !

- Oui…

Naruto vit que Karin ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il s'approcha d'elle discrètement.

- Karin, tout vas bien… ?

- Oui…

- Tu es sur, tu as l'air ailleurs… ?

- Oui…

Soudainement la jeune femme sursauta en entendant Suigetsu et Shion chahuter.

En découvrant le visage de son élève, Naruto reconnu et compris l'expression qu'elle ressentait.

- « Je vois ». Suigetsu, Shion, je vais vous séparer !

- Quoi… ?

- J'en est assez, depuis que vous êtes côte à côte vous n'êtes plus concentrés, surtout toi Suigetsu… !

- Vous avez dit que ça n'empiétait pas sur mes notes !

- Oui, mais elles peuvent être meilleur, donc tu reprends ton ancienne place !

- Pas question !

- Je te demande pardon… ?! Je suis ton professeur et tu dois respecter les conseilles que je te dicte !

- …

Suigetsu fut contrarié, mais écouta son professeur à contre cœur.

En rejoignant son ancienne place, il croisa le regard de Karin, vide.

Son cœur se perce à cette image, il n'a jamais vu son amie aussi détruite.

Ne supportant pas cette pensée, le jeune homme se lève de nouveau et s'assoit complètement sur la droite de sa rangé, loin de Karin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

- Vous m'avez dit de changer de place, je le fais !

- Bien…

La cloche retentit l'heure du déjeuner.

- Tu as l'air fatigué Karin… S'inquiète Temari

- Ça va… Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, je vais bien… Sourit-elle faussement

Oui.

Il fallait que tout aille bien. S'en était ainsi maintenant, Karin d'un côté et Suigetsu de l'autre.

Rien. Plus rien n'existait entre eux, juste le mépris et l'ignorance.

Alors, la méthode la plus fatale pour oublier cette situation, était de sourire à ses amis, d'échapper à ses noires pensées en se concentrant encore davantage en cours, et pleurer le soir, seule avec elle-même.

La fin de la journée arrivée, Hinata salut ses camarades et se rend à la bibliothèque.

- Tiens… C'est fermé…

- Hinata !

- Monsieur… ? C'est fermé…

- Oui… Je sais…

- Ah…

- Oui, nous avons eu un souci l'année dernière et nous avons du la fermer…

- Je vois… Dit-elle déçue

- Euh, Hinata, ne te vexe pas, mais une heure c'est trop peu pour que tu puisses progresser…

- Oui… Je comprends… Merci pour vos efforts…

- Quoi… ? Non, je ne te dis pas que je veux arrêter, au contraire, je veux continuer à travailler avec toi… Je te propose donc si tu es d'accord, de se voir trois heures par jours… ?

- Euh… Mais… Enfin… Vous… Vous avez une… Une vie…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, si je te propose cette solution, c'est que ta compagnie sera plus intéressante que ma vie quotidienne… !

- Hum… Rougit-elle

- Euh, bref… Reprend ce dernier gêné. Ça te convient… ?

- Oui… Mais, où allons nous aller… ? La bibliothèque ferme à sept heures…

- Chez toi… ! Dit-il assuré.

Hinata en lâcha son sac, avait-elle bien entendue… ?

Monsieur Uzumaki et elle, allait travailler, ensemble, seul à seul, chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** _Le bien-être…_

Hinata essayait d'assimiler ce que son professeur venait de lui annoncer. Elle en avait perdu la parole, la réflexion et se concentrait vivement à ne pas rougir devant sa proposition.

Naruto fut surpris, son élève paraissait choquée. Il devait s'avouer qu'étant donné la nature timide de son élève, cette dernière n'allait pas sauter sur l'occasion.

Il sourit tendrement. Jamais il n'avait connu une élève aussi réservée. Il prit son sac, qu'elle avait fait tomber par ébahissement et lui tendit.

- Hinata… ?

- Oui ! Se réveille celle-ci

- Ça pose un problème… ?

- Non, non, non, je vous ai dis que je vivais seule, mais vous êtes mon professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit de venir chez moi ! Débite Hinata, sous l'affolement.

Naruto pouffa de rire.

Hinata était perdue.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre… J'en connais plus d'une qui se serait jetée sur ma proposition…

- Euh… ? Rougit-elle

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mais je tiens vraiment à t'aider, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu n'es pas une élève particulièrement attrayante et intéressante…

Hinata grimaça à cette réflexion, son professeur était un peu trop franc.

- Mais j'aime bien les élèves dans ton genre… Ceux qui son ambitieux et que quoi qu'il arrive ne veulent abandonner leurs objectifs !

- Oui… Rougit-elle de nouveau

- Alors… ? On y va !

- Euh, oui, oui…

- Désormais je partirais devant, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit quitter ensemble l'université…

- Très bien…

Hinata se rendit à l'arrêt de bus et prit le numéro cent treize, celui qui conduisait chez elle. Elle s'assit au fond du véhicule et admira la ville par la fenêtre.

L'automne s'installait doucement, la couleur orange de certain arbre faisait deviner la fraîcheur qui arrivait. Elle sourit à cette image, la nature, quelle sérénité. Soudainement sa vision fut troublée, le bus s'était stoppé au feu tricolore, et à côté de cet imposant véhicule, se trouvait la moto de Monsieur Uzumaki. Il la suivait. Il tourna la tête vers sa vitre et cette dernière pivota vivement la tête, honteuse.

Naruto suivait ce bus avec mystère, jamais il n'avait emprunté cette route, et pour cause, celle-ci menait dans le quartier le plus riche de Tokyo. Au loin, il vit le bus s'arrêter à un arrêt et aperçut son élève descendre devant un petit immeuble. Il attendit que le bus redémarre et s'arrêta au niveau de Hinata.

- C'est ici… ?

- Non, c'est le grand bâtiment juste en face…

- Ah !

Naruto fut médusé, en roulant dans le quartier, il avait aperçu de nombreuse villa, de petit immeuble, mais jamais il se serait douté que la jeune femme vive dans la plus haute tour du quartier.

- C'est, c'est beau… Dit-il jaune

- Il y a un parking souterrain, vous pouvez vous garer à la place trois cent huit, c'est celle qui m'est réservée… Sourit-elle

- D'accord ! Rit-il bêtement

Naruto ne s'imaginait pas que son élève eut hérité d'un si bel endroit. Il partit stationner sa moto et rejoignit Hinata dans l'ascenseur. Dans ce dernier, Naruto s'étonnait d'apercevoir énormément de jeune, à l'allure d'étudiant. Par ailleurs, beaucoup d'entre elles, firent les yeux doux au jeune professeur.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage vingt-cinq, appartement neuf cent.

- Dis-moi, il y a beaucoup de jeune… ?

- C'est normal, c'est une résidence étudiante…

- Quoi ?! Crie ce dernier

- Euh…

- Quoi, juste cet immense immeuble est une résidence pour les jeunes étudiants ?

- Oui…

- Je vois…

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Le jeune professeur fut éblouit par la beauté de cet appartement, mais fut également surpris de ne percevoir qu'une seule grande pièce.

- C'est luxueux de l'extérieur, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il n'y avait qu'une pièce…

- Oui, c'est une mode chez les riches…

- Ah bon… ?

- Oui…

- Quelle mode, celle de ressentir ce qu'un couple sans moyen ressent de vivre dans une seule pièce… ?

- Je sais, c'est dégradant, mais je n'ai pas choisit de vivre ici…

- En tout cas, je suis content, tu ne sembles plus bégayer depuis tout à l'heure ! A croire que dans ton élément tu te sens plus à l'aise !

- Mon élément… ? Quoi les quartiers riches… ? S'agace légèrement celle-ci

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as été élevé dans une famille bourgeoise, tu es donc emprunté de ton rang…

- J'ai l'air d'être une fille de riche… ?

- Tu vis tout de même dans cet appartement, tu dis ne pas avoir eu le choix, mais personne ne t'a menacé au point de vivre ici…

- Oui, c'est vrai… Dit-elle tournant les talons

Naruto fut gêné, il ne sut pourquoi, mais il regrettait déjà son comportement envers Hinata. Ce n'était pas contre elle, mais lorsqu'il voyait une telle richesse, ça le mettait hors de lui. De nombreuses personnes souffraient de pauvreté, de famine, et l'argent investit dans ce bâtiment pour ces enfants de riche, suffirait à nourrir plusieurs pays sous développé.

Hinata s'installa silencieuse sur la table base, près du canapé. Naruto la rejoignit et s'assit en face de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé…

- …

- Ce… Ce n'était pas contre toi… C'est juste que quand je vois tout cet argent pour un bâtiment étudiant… Enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Je pense comme vous… Mais étant mineur, mon père a refusé de me cautionner pour un appartement dans un quartier… Un quartier…

- Pauvre ! Sourit-il

- Non, mais…

- Arrête… Ne te justifie pas, je n'avais pas à m'emporter… Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger…

- Ce n'est rien…

- Bien, commençons, on va tout reprendre depuis le début, méthode, exercice, lecture, et je vais t'aider à toutes les synthèses pendant un mois, on les fera ensemble et ensuite je te laisserais en autonomie…

- Très bien…

Trois heures passèrent.

Trois longues heures à lire et écrire. Naruto avait guidé Hinata dans sa rédaction de synthèse, lui expliquant les bases essentielles pour intéresser le correcteur. Une curieuse introduction, un développement fluide ainsi que les paragraphes et une conclusion curieuse.

Hinata était ressortit de cette première soirée avec un mal de tête. Naruto quant à lui, était épuisé. Le jeune homme s'étira et bailla bruyamment.

- Bien, ce n'était pas trop mal pour une première soirée !

- Vous m'avez beaucoup supervisé…

- Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que la méthode rentre dans ta tête, que tu retiennes ce que je fais, de toute façon, c'est en persistant qu'on arrive à un résultat !

- Oui…

- Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui ! Tu peux détendre ta tête ! Sourit-il

- Merci…

Naruto rangea ses affaires. Il se leva et Hinata le raccompagna à la porte.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur…

- Je t'en prie, on se voit demain !

- Oui…

- Bonne soirée !

- Vous aussi…

La jeune femme ferma la porte. Puis, elle partit s'écrouler sur son lit. Sans se doucher, ni dîner, Hinata s'endormit profondément.

Naruto rentra chez lui aussi fatigué.

- Bonsoir chéri !

- Salut…

- Tu en fais une tête ?

- Je suis épuisé !

- Mon pauvre chéri, ta petite femme t'a gardé de quoi te festoyer !

- Tu as déjà dîné ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre…

- Tu plaisantes ! Il est neuf heures et demie du soir, je ne vais pas t'attendre tous les soirs pour dîner !

- Je vois ça…

Naruto partit dans la cuisine. Il ignora le repas préparé par sa femme dans le frigo et sortit de quoi ce faire son propre repas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me prépare un dîner !

- Mais, il est prêt, il est dans le frigo ?!

- Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de manger un dîner fait pour deux, tout seul !

- Tu plaisantes ?! Rit-elle nerveusement

- Non !

- Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ! Tu ne cesse de me rejeter, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? S'attriste celle-ci

Naruto éclata de rire nerveusement, devant le visage de sa femme.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Rien, juste que parfois, je rêverais d'être sourd, au lieu d'entendre tes banales réflexions !

- Quelles réflexions ?

- Celle que tu viens de dire ! J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Non, mais tu te fous vraiment de moi !

- Mais enfin, je n'ai rien dis ! Commence à s'agacer Sakura

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dis rien que je ne vois rien !

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais reviens me voir lorsque tu as repris ta bonne humeur ! Dit-elle quittant la cuisine, claquant la porte

- Merde ! S'écrie ce dernier, balançant un plat contre le mur

Naruto reprit son calme et nettoya ses dégâts. Il était éreinté, découragé de jouer au chat et à la souris. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait Sakura, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, et il avait mal de ne voir en face de lui la femme qui l'avait fait tomber raide dingue amoureux.

Il espérait tant d'elle, plus d'amour, plus d'attention. Il aurait apprécié qu'elle l'attende paisiblement pour dîner, qu'ils racontent leur journée, leur projet, leur sentiment, qu'ils passent une agréable soirée, ensemble, peut importe l'occupation, juste elle et lui.

Rien, l'image du couple marié qu'il souhaitait n'était qu'un rêve insignifiant.

Il dîna seul, enfermé dans son tourment. Puis, affaibli, il partit directement se coucher. Sakura était dans la chambre, tournant le dos à la porte. Il fit de la lumière grâce à son mobile, s'assit sur le lit, et se déshabilla. Exténué, il se glissa avec plaisir dans les draps chaud et s'endormit aussitôt les yeux clos.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se leva le premier. Il partit prendre une douche et se restaura. Sakura se leva ensuite, sans adresser un mot à son mari. Elle vint s'installer à table, silencieuse.

Mais vite crispée par l'atmosphère oppressante et agacée du l'ignorance de Naruto, elle rompit le calme.

- Chéri, tu vas me faire encore longtemps la tête !

- C'est toi qui es partie énervée hier soir !

- Tu n'as rien fait pour te faire pardonner ! Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé avant de dormir… Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Les larmes.

Une force, une faiblesse… ?

Naruto ne supportait cette tristesse chimique, il fondait à tous les coups.

Détestant rendre Sakura malheureuse, il se leva et vint l'enlacer.

- Désolé… Glisse ce dernier dans son oreille

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es froid…

- Pardon… Je ne le serais plus…

- Je ne t'avais rien fait…

- Oui, je m'excuse chérie… Cesse de pleurer…

Sakura essuya ses larmes et se glissa dans les bras de son mari.

- Dis-moi, il est tôt… Ça te dirait de rattraper cette nuit triste… Susurre Sakura

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

- Cesse d'être raisonnable et vient faire l'amour à ta femme… Dit-elle l'embrassant langoureusement

- Sakura…

- Je sais que tu en as envie…

- On va être en retard…

- On s'en fiche…

Naruto fut comblé par l'excitation de sa femme. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et enduisit son corps de marque chaude, de caresse sensuelle, puis ils venaient moudre leurs hanches de plaisir.

Arrivé à l'université, le couple se fit charrier par Ino.

- Pile à la sonnerie, que s'est-il passé… ? Rit-elle moqueuse

- Une panne d'oreiller… Répond Sakura

- Une panne ou un stationnement sur le côté… ? Rit-elle

- Ça va, mademoiselle curieuse ! Sourit Sakura

- Très bien, très bien, je n'en saurais pas plus, je laisserais vaquer mon imagination… Dit-elle sortant de la salle

- Sale peste ! Ricane Sakura

Les élèves attendaient patiemment Monsieur Uchiha. Hinata essayait de distraire Karin, mais rien n'y faisait, la jeune femme était capturée par la vision de Shion et Suigetsu, les « amoureux » transis. Le couple ne cessait de rire, de se taquiner, de s'embrasser de façon ardente et sensuelle, sous les yeux quelque peu gêné de leurs camarades.

- Karin, ça va… ?

- Oui, désolée… Tu me disais à propos d'hier… ?

- Que c'était étrange de recevoir un professeur chez soi ! En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il perd son temps !

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, il prend du temps personnel pour venir t'aider, et en plus chez toi, c'est qu'il croit en toi ! Sourit-elle

- Oui… J'espère ne pas le décevoir…

- Non…

Sasuke fit son entrée et les élèves se mirent à étudier.

La journée fut calme, les élèves semblaient fatigués et affaiblit par ce temps pluvieux d'automne.

Cinq heures et demie, Hinata retrouva Naruto devant la porte de son immeuble.

- J'ai été plus rapide aujourd'hui ! Sourit ce dernier

- Oui…

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent à l'appartement et se mirent tout de suite au travail. Trois heures de nouveau pesante, la concentration et l'attention étaient lourdes dans la tête de l'élève et de son professeur.

- Je vais te laisser… On a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui !

- Bien…

Le jeune homme plia bagage et partit.

- A demain ! Glisse ce dernier

- A demain Monsieur et merci…

- Pas de quoi !

Naruto rentra chez lui avec impatience, il avait hâte de retrouver sa femme, de dîner en sa compagnie, de s'occuper d'elle et de la serrer fort contre lui. Sa rancune de la veille s'était volatilisée aux bonnes attentions de Sakura. Elle savait toujours le mener là où elle le souhaitait, oubliant vite les raisons de son agacement envers elle.

Mais en rentrant, Naruto redescendit rapidement de son nuage.

Non seulement il savait qu'elle s'était « envoyé en l'air » avec Sasuke, mais ce dernier retrouva sa femme ainsi que trois autres femmes dans son salon.

- Bonsoir… Glisse ce dernier

- Ah chéri !

Sakura se leva et vint embrasser son mari.

- Je n'attendais que toi !

- …

- Avec les filles, on regardait la lingerie et je voudrais évidement ton avis avant d'acheter !

La jeune femme tira son mari vers ses amies.

- Bonsoir Naruto ! Dit l'une d'elle

- Toujours aussi canon ton cher mari ! S'exclame une seconde

- Le célibat te fait dire des bêtises ! Rit Ino

- Alors chéri, j'ai craqué sur cinq ensembles, le rose à dentelle…

- Sakura ! L'interrompt brutalement Naruto

- Euh oui… ?

- Je peux te voir une seconde dans la chambre !

- Mais attends, je veux que tu regardes…

- J'ai dis tout de suite ! S'impatiente ce dernier

- Bien, d'accord…

Sakura se leva et suivit son mari dans la chambre.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Comment ça ce bordel… ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on est mardi, que demain j'ai cours, que je rentre sagement chez moi pour être en paix avec ma femme et je constate qu'une fois de plus tu as dîné sans moi et que tu invites ta basse-cour sans m'en parler !

- Ma basse-cour, c'est comme ça que tu appelles mes amies ?

- Excuse-moi elles ressemblent plus à des poules qui veulent se faire sauter par le premier coq venu que des amies qui cherchent ton bonheur et ton équilibre !

- Quoi ?! Mais comment tu parles, tu crois que tes amis valent mieux que les miens, ça se voit que tu es vraiment naïf !

- Ah bon, je suis naïf… ? Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose que je ne vois pas et que je suis censé savoir… ?

- Euh… Et bien…

- Et bien quoi, chérie… ? Dit-il se rapprochant d'elle

- Rien…

- Mais si, dis-moi mon amour…

- Arrête, je n'aime pas quand tu as ce ton…

- Alors parle ! Crie ce dernier. Tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre dingue !

- Naruto, arrête… Pleure celle-ci

- Non, non, pas tes larmes de crocodile ! Ou tu déballes ce que tu as à me dire ou tu la ferme !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je ne te reconnais pas !

- Dans ce cas on est deux et tout ça est de ta faute !

- Je ne t'ai rien fais à la fin ! Oui, je ne suis pas parfaite, mais je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre, tu es bien la dernière personne que je me refuse à abandonner !

Naruto rit nerveusement à cette confession.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve !

Naruto avait envie d'expulser cette vérité, cette douloureuse exactitude. Mais il serait trop facile de l'accuser, elle serait parfaitement se défendre, s'époumoner à dire que c'est faux, elle ferait l'innocente, encore, desservant des arguments bouleversant qui enlèverait cette accusation de la tête de Naruto.

Oui.

Il voulait la pousser à le dire elle-même.

Il souhaitait qu'elle s'accuse.

- Naruto… Je t'aime… Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu te dire ou te faire que tu as tellement pris mal que tu cherches à te venger, mais je t'en prie, arrête de me crier dessus, arrête de me rejeter, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça…

Elle pleurait à chaude larme, elle semblait sincèrement penser ce qu'elle exprimait. Non, elle n'était pas parfaite, mais Naruto l'avait toujours aimé telle qu'elle était, et elle le détruisait, détruisait parce que Sakura voulait toujours les deux.

Naruto et Sasuke.

Pour elle, juste pour elle.

L'un n'avait pas besoin de se résigner, seul lui connaissait les raisons d'être l'amant. L'autre devait combattre jour après jour l'évidence même s'il partageait celle qu'il aimait.

Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi les deux personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout en ce monde le faisaient souffrir au point de vouloir en mourir parfois.

Sakura vint se glisser dans les bras de Naruto et le serra fort contre elle. Il resserra son étreinte, il plongeait, encore une fois, croyant à ses efforts, à ses paroles, pensant chaque jour qu'elle se déciderait à changer.

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire… Je vais dire aux filles de partir et je te fais l'amour comme une reine…

- …

- Tu veux… ?

- Oui… Souffle ce dernier sans grande conviction

Sakura l'embrassa et partit dans le salon rejoindre ses amis. Les trois jeunes femmes prirent congés et laissèrent le couple à leur réconciliation.

La jeune femme fit voyager Naruto. Malgré la souffrance qu'elle pouvait lui infliger, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle savait quels mots allaient le calmer, le charmer. Elle savait le rendre fou d'amour, possessif et sauvage dans leurs ébats. Cette nuit fut torride, et l'esprit de Naruto tranquille.

Cependant.

Le soir suivant, Sakura n'était pas présente à leur demeure. Il se rappelait qu'un mercredi par mois, elle dînait chez ses parents. Un mot simple était placé sur la table, sans « bisous », sans « je t'aime » sans un mot sur leur sentiment. Aucun dîner n'était préparé avec attention. Il grignota seul, devant un documentaire, il corrigea tristement ses copies et partit se coucher seul.

La semaine s'acheva aussi banalement qu'elle avait commencé, aussi ordinairement que les précédentes, des promesses, des pardons, et toujours ce grand vide sans bonheur.

Le lundi suivant se présenta.

Hinata et Karin étaient seules en classe et discutaient.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Monsieur Uzumaki… ?

- Bien, mais… Je le sens dans ses pensées depuis jeudi…

- Ah oui… ?

- Il est peut-être lassé et fatigué…

- Non… Fatigué sûrement, mais tu sais, ce professeur est une vraie pile d'énergie ! C'est juste une passade !

- J'espère…

Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues dans leur conversation, par l'arrivée bruyante de Shion et Suigetsu. Les deux jeunes gens rentraient toujours de façon grossière, se tripotant impudiquement, leur baiser obscène, sans gêne.

Dans le plus grand soulagement de Karin, ses amis arrivèrent juste après, ils comblaient les bruits lubriques de ce couple, non assortis.

- Débrouille-toi ! Rit Shion

- Tu es à côté de quelqu'un toi, tu peux suivre à deux !

- Il faudrait que je rapproche les bureaux, et puis c'est Lee ! Grimace celle-ci

- Allez, Shion… Dit-il l'embrassant

- Même pas en rêve !

- Tu ne veux même pas me rendre ce service ridicule !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas oublier ton livre ! Dit-elle partant à sa table, le snobant

- Je vais me faire lyncher ! Boude ce dernier

Karin regardait Suigetsu. Elle se disait que c'était bien fait pour cet imbécile qui devrait se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que devant sa « cruche ». Mais comme à son habitude, elle avait de la peine, de la compassion, elle se serait volontiers levée pour lui prêter son livre. Cependant, la jeune femme ne voulait subir les répliques de Shion par ce geste.

Soudainement, son regard croisa celui de Suigetsu. Il la regarda, calme, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui rendre ce service, elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuse fois.

Mais après tous ces mots échangés, ces insultes, ces vérités, leur amitié était rompue. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'irait s'excuser, les deux « ex » meilleurs amis, détournèrent le regard.

- Bonjour à tous ! Réplique Naruto

- Bonjour Monsieur… Répondent les élèves.

Naruto annonça le cours. Il voulait commencer par une lecture et des exercices. Il indiqua les pages, les consignes et laissa ses élèves travailler. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit le tour des tables pour voir comment ses étudiants s'en sortaient.

- Suigetsu… ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Désolé, j'ai oublié mon livre !

- Quoi ? C'est au lycée qu'on oublie son livre, vous êtes à l'université là !

- Désolé…

- Va à côté de Karin et rattrape ton retard !

- Pourquoi Karin ! Râle Shion

- Parce que je sais que Suigetsu va travailler avec elle et discuter et être déconcentré avec toi !

- Je ne veux pas que cette espèce de laideur se mette avec mon mec !

- Et ! Ça suffit, tu gardes tes répliques de gamines pour les récréations, encore un mot et tu vires de classe ! C'est clair !

Shion se fit toute petite devant l'humeur massacrante de son professeur, elle se retourna, furieuse.

Suigetsu ne fit pas un pli devant les ordres de son professeur et s'installa rapidement à côté de Karin, son professeur était effrayant en colère.

- Tu es déjà aux pages suivantes…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais relire ce que j'ai écris…

- Merci…

Karin se concentra sur sa feuille, avoir Suigetsu à ses côtés la rendait heureuse, ça ne faisait que quelques jours, mais des années lui semblaient passées depuis leur dernière conversation amicale. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, il paraissait concentré, mais aussi perdu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant, son air sérieux lui donnait un charme fou.

- Tu… Tu veux de l'aide… Demande celle-ci naturellement en chuchotant

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter !

- Idiot, si je propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas !

- Je veux bien, je coince sur la question trois !

Karin se rapprocha de Suigetsu et lui expliqua la question et où et comment argumenter sa réponse. La jeune fille se mit à sourire subitement, envolé les mots douloureux de son ami, son amour pour lui débordait tellement qu'elle effaça les souvenirs malheureux et essaya par tous les moyens d'être encore plus proche de son meilleur ami, du garçon qu'elle aimait.

- Ah oui, je vois…

- Tu vois, il fallait juste relire pour mieux comprendre…

- Tout a l'air tellement facile pour toi, tu dois avoir un dictionnaire intégré là-dedans ! Dit-il poussant sa tête avec son index, affectueusement et souriant

- Peut-être… Rougit-elle

Le temps s'arrêta. Il se figea. Ce regard, qu'ils échangeaient en cet instant précis, ils voulaient le faire perdurer à vie. Ce moment où ils se comprenaient sans se parler, ce regard échangé qui voulait tout dire, ces nombreux sous-entendus qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, cette amitié rempli de mystère, la vie de l'un n'avait pas de secret pour l'autre.

Peut importe tous les mots qu'ils pourraient se dire, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient liés par ce fil invisible qui traduisait leur appartenance mutuelle.

Enfermé dans leur bulle, les pulsions de chacun firent éruptions en eux et se libérèrent tellement le moment était savoureux.

Suigetsu regardait d'un air séduit Karin, comme le premier regard que l'on donne à une inconnue qui nous charme. Le regard de Karin était cajoleur. Elle toujours en train de jouer les forts caractères, pouvait-il seulement se rendre compte à quel point était sa tendresse pour lui, qu'elle pouvait être la femme qu'il souhaitait.

Suigetsu, une véritable girouette, envolé son attirance pour Shion, en cet instant, il voulait jouer avec son amie, une envie de la draguer l'envahissait.

Comme toujours.

Les conquêtes de Suigetsu étaient chacune éphémères, elles venaient remplir les pernicieux soucis de sa vie, puis le matin au réveil, lorsqu'il rejoignait la seule personne qui le connaissait par cœur, il oubliait et se répugnait, se dégoûtait d'oublier ainsi, alors que la femme définition de son bonheur était juste à ses côtés. Il revenait toujours vers elle, attiré par une étrange alchimie, elle le comblait en tout point, mais il se sentait lâche, il avait peur, peur de n'avoir point la capacité à lui appartenir entièrement.

Karin était aussi rouge que la couleur de ses cheveux, le regard de Suigetsu la troublait et son cœur palpitait encore davantage, lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son ami se rapprocher. Il engouffra sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura sa confession.

- Tu es loin d'être laide, Shion t'envie, c'est pour ça qu'elle te dit ça…

- Arrête de dire des conneries Sui !

- Non, c'est vrai, tu verrais son corps, les os paraissent de sa peau et sa poitrine est aussi développé qu'une gamine de douze ans… Grimace ce dernier

Karin ne put s'empêcher de rire sous les dires moqueurs de son amie. Rire qui interpella toute la classe, surtout Shion. Tous sentirent la foudre s'abattre sur les deux amis, par la rivale et le professeur.

- Monsieur ! Vous pouvez venir ! S'écrie Hinata

Tous la regardèrent à son tour, et la jeune femme rougit de honte.

- J'arrive ! Sourit enfin Naruto, comprenant son intervention.

- Merci… Souffle Karin

- Je t'en prie…

Naruto s'approcha de Hinata et s'accouda à son bureau.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ! Taquine ce dernier

- La… La question quatre, je…

- Tu as répondu un pavé ! Sourit-il fièrement

- Non, ne lisez pas… Rougit-elle

- Chut… Souffle ce dernier

Naruto lut attentivement toutes les réponses de son élève et il devait reconnaître le large progrès de Hinata.

- Je suis impressionné…

- Quoi ?

- Tu commences à prendre le coup de main et tes réponses sont intéressantes ! Je suis fier… Sourit-il plongeant son regard dans le sien

- Mer… Merci…

Naruto reposa la feuille de son élève et repartit à son bureau.

Le cours se termina.

- Merci pour ton aide… Remercie Suigetsu

- Je t'en prie…

- Sui ! Se fait entendre la voix criarde de Shion

- Oui… ?

- C'est une blague ou tu parles avec cette truie !

- Arrête de crier… On a travaillé c'est tout… Dit-il prenant ses affaires

- N'espère pas que ce moment arrive de nouveau toi ! Pauvre fille !

- Calme chérie…

Suigetsu se saisie de la nuque de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- On y va… ? Je meurs de faim ! Demande ce dernier

- Oui…

Avant de partir, Shion se pencha sur Karin et lui dévoila quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu vois pauvre tâche, ça c'est un baiser que Sui ne te donnera jamais, parce qu'il est à moi et que la simple idée d'enlacer ta vieille langue lui tord le ventre…

Elle s'éloigna rieuse et étant donné l'air abattu de Karin, cette dernière avait atteint la sensibilité de la jeune femme.

Karin mordit sa lèvre inférieure et retient les sanglots qui envahissent sa gorge.

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Shion gâche toujours sa vie, que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel châtiment de sa part, pour la détruire en sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait atteindre ses sentiments en référençant Suigetsu.

- Karin… Ça va… ? Demande Hinata

- Oui ! Viens, allons déjeuner !

Elle se leva, furtivement et n'adressa un regard à personne.

Pendant le cours de sport, Karin était absente, elle ne participait pas, n'exécutait aucun exercice et restait figée, les yeux contemplant le sol.

Une fois de plus, l'homme qu'elle aimait, la rendait malheureuse.

Pourquoi s'amuser avec son cœur ainsi… ?

Il était tendre, charmeur, joueur, attentif et à l'instant où Shion mettait un pied dans son espace, le mauvais Suigetsu surgissait.

- Le cours est fini ! À lundi !

Karin se changea vite. Elle salua sobrement Hinata et s'en alla.

- Quel temps ! Râle Temari, observant la pluie tomber abondamment

- Oui…

Hinata avait à peine écouté son amie, elle s'inquiétait pour Karin, la mine dépressive qu'elle tenait n'avait rien de rassurant, elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne fasse aucune bêtise.

- Hinata, tu m'écoutes ?!

- Quoi ?

- Passe un bon week-end !

- Merci, toi aussi… Sourit-elle devant ce couple qui courait sous la pluie

La jeune élève étendit son parapluie et se dirigea à son arrêt de bus. Arrivée chez elle, elle croisa Naruto, déjà présent. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent l'ascenseur.

- Vous êtes toujours en moto avec ce temps ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours du mal à laisser tomber mon engin ! Mais je crois qu'il va falloir ! Sourit-il bêtement

- Oui… Sourit-elle gênée

Ils pénètrent dans l'appartement et se mirent au travail.

Ils étaient concentrés lorsque soudainement, ils entendirent un énorme grondement. Hinata sursauta de peur.

- On a peur de l'orage ?

- Un peu… Rougit-elle

- Il y a beaucoup de vent surtout, je me demande si une tempête ne se lève pas ! Dit-il s'approchant de la baie-vitré.

À peine Naruto avait posé sa main sur le carreau, qu'un énorme éclair déchira le ciel et une étonnante bourrasque de vent fit vibrer la vitre. Naruto prit peur et se recula de surprise. La tête de son professeur fit éclater de rire Hinata. Le jeune professeur se retourna vers son élève, étonné de l'entendre rire de bon cœur. Étrangement, son rire fit trembler son être, comme heureux d'écouter ce rire sincère et amusé.

Naruto sourit, c'était bon de passé un agréable moment sans dispute, sans doute, sans suspicion, sans se poser toutes les minutes d'incalculable question.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir en face de Hinata et le rire de la jeune femme cessa en présence de son professeur. La jeune femme rougit fortement et abaissa son regard.

- Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas me moquer !

- C'est rien, j'aime ton rire, ça fait du bien… Sourit-il charmeur

- Euh…

Hinata devient encore plus rouge à cette confession et plongea son nez dans le livre.

Les trois heures passèrent à allure folle. Naruto était de plus en plus fier de son élève, elle faisait les exercices seules désormais, sachant trouver les bons termes, se poser les bonnes questions, argumenter convenablement, tout n'était pas parfait, mais ses progrès ravissaient Naruto.

- Bien, il est tard, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui !

- Oui…

L'orage, la pluie et le vent, s'engouffraient dans la ville. Les citadins restaient enfermés dans les boutiques et les habitants cloîtraient chez eux. Hinata alluma la télévision pour s'informer de la météo. La présentatrice annonçait une forte tempête et conseillait à tous de rester enfermé, où qu'il soit.

Hinata observait son professeur et ce dernier était en train de se vêtir.

- Monsieur !

- Oui ?

- Vous n'allez pas sortir avec ce temps !

- Je ne veux pas te déranger !

- Vous plaisantez, ils conseillent à tous de rester à l'abri et en plus vous êtes en moto !

- Oui… Je sais mais…

- Restez là s'il vous plaît, ça peut être dangereux…

Naruto sourit devant l'air inquiet de son élève, Hinata était décidément trop adorable.

- D'accord, je vais attendre que cela se calme, je vais quand même appeler ma femme pour la prévenir !

- Oui, bien sûr…

Naruto s'isola dans le coin cuisine et appela Sakura.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Je suis bloqué chez mon élève, tu as vu le temps dehors !

- Oui, je sais… Quelle idée de donner ses cours aussi !

- Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave chéri, de toute façon, je ne suis pas à la maison !

- Ah bon ?

- Non, je suis chez Ino !

- Je vois…

- Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard !

- Oui… A tout à l'heure, bonne soirée avec ton amie, amusez-vous bien !

- Merci !

Naruto raccrocha aussi sec. Il savait une fois de plus que sa femme n'était certainement pas chez Ino. Son « idiote » de femme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se contredisait elle-même. Ino avait certifié aller désormais tous les vendredis soir en salle de sport pour rencontrer son « super » professeur de gym. Sakura n'était jamais attentive à rien, et surtout pas au détail de ses proches, bien trop obnubilée par Sasuke.

Le jeune homme revint dans le salon et s'installa à la table base.

- Tout va bien ? Demande Hinata

- Oui, ça va… Sourit-il

- Vous… Vous voulez boire quelque chose !

- Un café, serré s'il te plaît !

- Oui…

Hinata partit dans la cuisine disposer. Elle confectionna quelques encas et revint avec la demande de son professeur.

- Merci…

Hinata prit place en face de son professeur, mal à l'aise.

- Alors, tu as un petit ami ? Demande subitement Naruto

- Euh, non !

- C'est bien, au moins, tu es concentrée sur tes études !

- Oui…

La jeune femme trouvait son professeur étrange, il paraissait de mauvaise humeur en cet instant et antipathique.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu tiens à avoir ce diplôme ? Tu ne tiens pas à reprendre la filiale de ton père et puis ton cousin en est déjà presque l'adjoint ?!

- Et bien… Je veux… Je veux juste prouver à mon père que je peux y arriver… Que je suis courageuse, ambitieuse, je veux lui montrer que cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber !

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux devant cette conviction assumée de la part de sa timide élève. Elle semblait déterminée, passionnée, elle voulait démontrer à tous ses compétences.

- Je suis heureux de cette réponse et d'autant plus fier de t'aider à y parvenir… Dit-il plus sereinement

- Merci…

- Excuse-moi pour le ton que j'ai employé avec ma question indiscrète…

- Ce n'est rien…

- Je suis toujours sur les nerfs quand il s'agit de ma femme, j'ai l'impression d'avoir épousé une étrangère parfois, elle est loin de la femme parfaite que je voyais en elle…

- …

- Ah ! Désolé ! Je te parle de ma vie privé maintenant ! Dit-il d'un grand sourire gêné

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Sourit-elle

- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi conciliante, rien ne semble d'importuner ! Dit-il un peu moqueur

- Et bien… J'essaye d'être le plus juste possible… Rougit-elle

Naruto regarda son élève tendrement. C'était une jeune fille sans contexte étrange et unique. Timide, joviale, courageuse, très peu de jeune femme avaient ce comportement aujourd'hui, elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial, de serein, comme une facilité.

Il tourna les yeux sur la gauche et aperçut une bibliothèque. Il se leva curieux de savoir ce que lisait son élève.

- Tu as de bon goût !

- Merci…

- Tu les a tous lu ?

- Non…

- Marc Levy, un classique !

- Je l'aime énormément…

- Moi aussi…

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de nombreuses minutes de cet auteur qu'ils appréciaient en commun. Ils partageaient leurs idées, leurs échanges, leurs visions de l'auteur et de ses œuvres.

Naruto passait un agréable moment, s'était si simple en la présence de Hinata de parler, de partager, de se confier, il parlerait de sa passion durant des heures, c'était son refuge, son univers et jamais aucune personne n'avait donné autant d'échange avec lui que son élève.

- Tu es une fine observatrice de roman, tu ferais une bonne critique !

- Ah…

- Je ne plaisante pas… Ta façon de voir certaines œuvres, ressemble énormément à ma vision…

- Euh, merci…

- Tu as déjà réfléchit à un avenir… ?

- Non, pas vraiment… C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup la lecture, mais c'est surtout une échappatoire…

- Une échappatoire à ce monde qui n'est pas celui que tu voudrais, tu as l'impression que dans cet imaginaire, tu es écoutée et comprise…

- Oui !

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens !

Aussi jeune que son élève, Naruto s'était toujours plongé dans la lecture, dans le savoir, la curiosité des autres horizons, échappant ainsi à sa vie rempli d'incertitude.

Naruto regarda Hinata, intensément, il avait le bonheur de se reconnaître en elle, de la comprendre sans faille, de partager ce sentiment de solitude.

La jeune femme rougissait devant ce regard mystérieux, Naruto était tellement séduisant et ce regard charmeur la faisait fondre. Elle se concentra pour éteindre ses rougeurs.

- Je… Je vais y aller, la tempête s'est calmée !

- Oui ! Oui !

Naruto se leva subitement, des frissons avaient traversé son échine, et son corps s'était subitement retrouvé sous un feu ardent, comme du désir.

- Bon week-end ! Dit-il fuyant comme un voleur

- Vous… Vous aussi…

Naruto enfourcha sa moto et rentra vivement chez lui. Il se traita de tous les noms, comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ainsi avec son élève, se confiant à elle comme à une veille amie, et désireux de fantasme… ? Son bien-être était tellement intense, qu'il aurait pu croire à une soirée entre âme-sœur.

La semaine suivante fut quelque peu morbide. Le temps était toujours au gris, et le moral des élèves au plus bas. Le froid, la fatigue s'emparaient d'eux.

Karin était comme absente, elle parlait peu, se concentrer fortement sur les cours pour s'éviter de penser, mais Hinata voyait souvent des larmes briller sur son visage pâle.

Le cours de philosophie terminé en ce vendredi, Naruto ne partit déjeuner et s'accouda à l'une des fenêtres de l'établissement, admirant ce temps morose.

Le jeune homme ne cessait de se disputer et de se réconcilier avec sa femme. Des cris, des pleures, des incompréhensions, puis soudainement, le mal être d'être encore en froid et la réconciliation amer se faisait sous la couette.

Naruto était de plus en plus dégoûté de « passer » sur le corps de sa femme après Sasuke, il en avait la nausée, l'envie de pleurer sa peine le rongeait, il aimait Sakura et subirait à vie de n'avoir ce sentiment en retour.

- Naruto ?

- Salut Gaara…

- Tu ne déjeunes pas avec les autres ?

- Non, je n'avais pas très faim…

- Tu as l'air déprimé ces derniers temps ?

- Réaliser, se résigner, ce sont bien les deux sentiments les plus difficile…

- Tu savais bien que tu ne pourrais supporter cette situation à vie…

- Oui…

- Tu vas la quitter… ?

- Le souci est là Gaara, je ne sais pas ce que je veux… Du moins, je désire tout, être encore son mari, l'embrasser chaque jour, la regarder chaque matin, chaque soir, je voudrais continuer à l'aimer… Mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la partager, je voudrais qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, que l'on soit un véritable couple de marié, mais cette vie n'est qu'une banale fiction, elle n'aime que Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

- Tu ne crois pas tout simplement que tu mérites mieux… ?

- …

- Je sais que c'est difficile d'être amoureux d'une personne qui ne vous aimera jamais, et il est bien évidemment normal d'espérer et d'attendre, mais tu ne crois pas que tu es arrivé au bout de ta patience… ? Tu as tout fait pour elle, sans que rien ne l'atteigne, il est peut être tout simplement temps de lui dire « adieu » que tu l'aimes ou pas, Sakura ne te mérite aucunement et pour être honnête je doute qu'un jour elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes…

- …

- Je suis désolé de te dire tout ça, mais tu passes pour l'homme stupide dans l'histoire ! Tout le monde connaît ta fidélité, ton amitié démesuré, ton bon vouloir à satisfaire tout le monde, à venir en aide à chacun, mais les personnes comme toi oubli que le bonheur des autres passent avant tout par le sien ! Cesse d'être généreux envers les autres et égoïste envers toi-même ! Vie Naruto ! Réveille-toi, ou tu vas mourir de cet amour !

- Je sais…

- Tu sais que j'estime Sakura… C'est une fille assez égoïste, mais elle est aussi joyeuse et généreuse, mais chacun sait depuis des années qu'elle se sert de toi, tu es sa roue de secours Naruto, pour ne pas être seule ! Sais-tu combien de nos amis étaient terriblement mal à l'aise le jour de ton mariage, tout le monde savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour et dans les yeux de Sakura s'était plus que voyant !

- Gaara, tu es inspiré aujourd'hui ! Dit-il moqueur

- J'essaye de te faire réagir c'est tout !

- Je sais Gaara et je te remercie, tes mots m'ont fait beaucoup de bien… Sourit-il sincèrement

- J'espère que se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ! Car je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être ton ami dans ce cas !

- Je ne ferais rien sans toi, tu le sais mon ami…

- Dans ce cas, enregistre mes paroles et passe-les de temps en temps en boucle !

- Oui… Monsieur le Directeur ! Sourit-il taquin

- Mouais…

- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu… ?

- Ça va ? Je suis en train de me battre avec le rectorat !

- Pourquoi… ?

- Notre psychologue s'en va à la fin du mois et je dois trouver une remplaçante en plein mois de novembre, ce n'est pas évident !

- Oh… Tu vas trouver une solution, je te fais confiance !

- J'espère aussi, beaucoup de nos élèves profitent de notre psychologue, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à leur en priver !

- Ce que tu dis est inquiétant surtout !

- Oui… Mais tu sais, beaucoup de nos élèves sont étrangers, ou vivent seuls, ils ont besoin de se confier, tout simplement…

- Certes… En tout cas, si tu ne trouves pas ! Tu pourras toujours la remplacer à mi-temps ! Se moque ce dernier

- Très drôle !

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice et partirent déjeuner ensemble.

À la cafétéria, le tête à tête de Karin et Hinata resta silencieux. Toute la semaine, son amie était restée sans prononcer un mot, à peine « bonjour » comme prisonnière d'une léthargie.

- Karin…

- Mh… ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi…

- Désolée Hinata… Je suis très fatiguée…

- Je comprends…

- Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre les autres, je vais prendre l'air dans la cours…

Karin se leva sans demander son reste, et partit, laissant Hinata seule.

La jeune femme tenait énormément à son amie, et décida d'agir absolument. Karin était tellement joviale, pétillante, son état faisait peur à voir et elle ne cessait de se demander si son amie risquait de faire une bêtise ou non.

Hinata se leva, déterminée. Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la salle réservée aux élèves et se mêla au groupe.

- Suigetsu…

- Oui ?

- Je peux te parler… ?

- Bien sûr !

Le jeune homme se leva, mais fut vite interpellé par Shion.

- Tu vas où là ?

- Bah, parler avec Hinata !

- Ah oui et de qui crois-tu qu'elle va te parler idiot ?!

- Je n'en sais rien ! Dit-il naïf

- De son mollusque d'amie !

- Mais non… Râle ce dernier

- Je te préviens, tu reviens dans cinq minutes !

- Oui… Dit-il faisant les gros yeux

Hinata et Suigetsu s'éloignèrent. Hinata savait pertinemment que Shion allait les suivre afin d'entendre leur conversation, elle décida par conséquent d'emmener discrètement Suigetsu, sur le toit, loin de la porte.

- Je t'écoute…

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu éprouves pour Karin, mais elle va très mal… Elle ne dit rien, mange peu, se concentre trop sur les cours, je la vois parfois pleurer et se retenir d'éclater en sanglot, alors s'il te plaît, dis lui n'importe quoi, mais vas la voir, je m'inquiète trop pour elle ! Finit-elle en larme

Suigetsu fut surpris des larmes de Hinata, elle paraissait sérieusement s'inquiéter pour Karin et le fit flipper par la même occasion.

- Calme-toi Hinata…

- J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise…

- Non…

Suigetsu prit Hinata dans ses bras et la berça.

- Arrête de pleurer, Karin est forte tu sais, mais c'est promis, je vais aller lui parler tout de suite…

- Merci…

- Et ! Arrête de pleurer ! Dit-il remontant son menton et lui souriant. Dis-lui de venir ici et je te promets qu'elle ira mieux…

- Je ne veux pas que tu te moque d'elle, elle a besoin d'un réel soutient !

- Tu as sans doute remarqué que je ne suis pas un mec parfait ! Mais… Karin est très importante pour moi, c'est ma meilleure amie, et tu m'inquiètes, alors… Alors…

Suigetsu ravalait sa fierté. C'était comme si il avait une double personnalité. Le garçon « cool », joueur, dynamique, rieur, le bon pote, et puis le garçon tendre et sensible, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Karin.

- S'il te plaît… Fait-là venir… Dit-il se détachant de son étreinte

- Oui…

Hinata partit à la rencontre de Karin. Elle la trouva en train de pleurer dans un couloir. Hinata la traîna de force sur le toit, sans lui dire pourquoi elle la forçait à aller là-bas et lorsque Karin aperçut Suigetsu, elle paniqua et chercha à s'enfuir.

- Non, je ne veux pas le voir ! Se débat-elle

- Karin, je t'en prie, tu en as besoin !

- Non !

Sans faire attention, Karin infligea un coup à la joue de Hinata, qui la stoppa dans ses gestes brusques.

- Hinata ! Pardon… Ça va ?

- Oui… S'il te plaît, je m'inquiète pour toi alors, va lui parler…

- D'accord… Se résigne celle-ci

- Merci…

Hinata enlaça quelque peu son amie et la laissa seule.

Karin respira profondément, elle se prépara à affronter Suigetsu. Elle se retourna anxieuse, quand deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

Suigetsu tenait fermement Karin dans ses bras, une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans son dos, sa main posée sur sa longue chevelure rousse.

- C'est toujours pareil n'est-ce pas ! On s'engueule, je suis odieux, tu es triste, puis je viens me faire pardonner et tu acceptes mes excuses d'ami minable… Dit-il d'un air désolé

- Sui…

- Karin, s'il te plaît… Serres-moi contre toi… Chuchote ce dernier

La jeune femme déversa des larmes, de bien-être, de souffrance, elle ne savait pas, mais cette demande emballe son cœur et elle serre de toutes ses forces la taille de son ami, elle se confine en lui, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Je suis désolé…

- Sui, quand est-ce que tu feras enfin un choix ? Un choix entre l'homme débauché et l'homme responsable !

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu me fais mal Sui… J'en ai assez de… De…

- De m'attendre… ?

- …

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… Tu sais que tu es…

- Non ! Crie celle-ci, cessant leur étreinte

- Je suis fatiguée d'entendre ça ! Je suis tout pour toi et cinq minutes après tu replonges dans ton monde de débraillé ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu es un éternel insatisfait !

- Le fait est que j'ai quand même besoin de toi !

- Non ! Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu ne veux pas de moi, tu veux seulement que je reste auprès de toi au cas où tu tomberais de ta place de mec trop « cool » !

- Karin…

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu m'as dit des choses horribles à la plage ! Je sais que notre amitié a toujours été tumultueuse, qu'on se dispute tout le temps, mais ça n'a jamais était comme ça ! J'avais l'impression que tu me détestais vraiment !

- Je ne te détesterais jamais !

- Tu mens ! Encore !

- Karin, tu peux comprendre que j'ai peur, peur d'être bloqué dans une vie confortable !

- Non ! Non, il n'y a pas de peureux en amour, il n'y a que des lâches ! Tu es faible et tu ne veux aucunement t'en sortir, tout ce qui te console c'est ta vie de fêtard !

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça…

- C'est parce que je suis à bout, tu comprends ! Je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi depuis toujours, je sais tout de toi, parce que tu as voulu que je sois la seule à connaître ce qui t'empêchait de t'épanouir dans la vie, et toi, tu… Tu…

Karin ne parvenait à finir sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglot.

Suigetsu se sentait mourir, il n'avait jamais fait autant souffrir son amie, elle semblait perdue, désemparée, fatiguée et lassée d'espérer.

Le jeune homme avait un complexe, un complexe lourd à supporter dans sa vie, il avait subit autant de moquerie que Karin, et un jour, ces moqueries avaient cessé, il s'était sentit fort, adulé, oubliant ce qu'il était réellement, ce pourquoi Karin l'aimait autant, car elle, n'avait jamais fait de différence.

Il avait envie de pleurer devant ce spectacle minable qu'il offrait, lui qui avait changé en une seconde, lui qui avait honte des personnes qui l'aimait le plus. Il s'engouffrait dans cette vie dites en « vogue », ce personnage que l'on crée hypocritement, sachant que les autres allaient se complaire en cette « fausse » personnalité, faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, vouloir à tout prix plaire à ceux qui vous déteste, à ceux qui vous jugent, mais ces personnes là, n'admirons qu'une éternel personne qui n'existe pas.

Il sourit finalement, c'était tellement « stupide » la vie. Réaliser soudainement, attendre inlassablement ce déclic frappant qui vous fait atterrir, qui vous ouvre les yeux, c'était douloureux, mais efficace.

Apercevoir Karin à bout de force l'affaiblissait, son corps se déliait dans un inconsommable tourment.

Ciel qu'il était amoureux de cette jeune femme, qu'il lui donnerait tout, de l'amour à s'épuiser.

Il s'approcha de son amie, elle recula, il continua d'avancer, elle continuait de l'ignorer, mais le mur la bloqua, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et Suigetsu l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras.

- Attends-moi encore un peu…

- Non !

- Karin… S'il te plaît !

- Non !

- Je veux juste combattre ce sentiment, je veux leur parler, leur dire ce que je ressens, je veux me libérer de cette affreuse honte…

- Non !

- Je veux être heureux, avec eux, avec toi…

- Non… S'essouffle celle-ci

- S'il te plaît…

- C'est trop facile Sui ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça !

- Je le veux vraiment cette fois-ci ! S'écrit-il lui faisant face

- C'est une autre promesse que tu as aussi tenté de tenir et tu abandonnes à peine après avoir juré que tu le ferais !

- Karin, s'il te plaît, accorde moi le bénéfice du doute !

- Non ! Je suis fatiguée !

- Karin… Mais…

Le jeune homme l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, très fort.

- Je t'en prie, crois-moi !

- Je ne te croirais plus jamais !

- Ne me dis pas ça ! Tu sais combien j'ai besoin de toi !

- Non, c'est faux !

- Karin ! Bordel ! Je suis fou de toi et tu le sais très bien !

- C'est trop facile de me dire ça… Je n'arrive plus à te croire, je n'arrive plus à avoir confiance en toi !

- Ne me dis pas ça… Souffle-t-il, attristé

- Je ne…

- Oui ! J'ai compris… Alors… Écoute-moi… Je te demande de me croire une dernière fois… Seulement, une dernière fois… Si, je ne tiens pas ma promesse, tu…

- Je t'oublie ! Définitivement !

- Oui…

Ce fut un « oui » sincère, Suigetsu se demandait réellement où Karin puisait cette force pour devoir dire de tel mot à l'homme qu'elle aimait, par quel cran pouvait-elle affirmer qu'elle l'oublierait définitivement… ?

Souffrait-elle à ce point… ? L'aimait-elle au point de se libérer de lui… ?

- Jure-moi de m'attendre… ?

- Sui ! Râle celle-ci

- Bien… Je n'insiste pas, je prends ça pour un oui…

- Lâche-moi maintenant, on est déjà en retard de quinze minutes !

- On s'en fiche…

Suigetsu resserra avec force son étreinte, et plongea davantage dans le cou de Karin. Le jeune homme se laissa envahir par ses désirs, il embrassa, mordilla, et lécha le cou de son amie.

- Sui… Gémit-elle

- La pluie c'est érotique…

- Arrête…

- Ta peau frissonne…

Le jeune homme prit un plaisir débordant d'embrasser le cou de Karin, tellement qu'il glissa une de ses mains sous le haut de son amie.

- Non ! Sui !

Elle essaya de se défaire de ses bras, mais la force du jeune homme résista à son poids de femme.

- Sui… Non… Sui ! Arrête !

- Tu es délicieuse…

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi il lui infligeait ça ? Il n'avait rien effectué de sa promesse qu'il profitait déjà d'elle !

Pensait-il se faire déjà pardonner ainsi, il pensait que se serait aussi facile que ça ?

- Sui ! Arrête ! Se fâche celle-ci, pleurant

Suigetsu cessa toute caresse et libéra Karin.

- Pardon…

- C'est sérieux Sui ! C'est… C'est prétentieux, mais je veux que tu me mérites, tu m'as fait trop de mal !

- Je comprends… Mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour me faire pardonner… J'en avais simplement envie…

- Tu as déjà une petite-amie pour ça !

- Shion ne te vaux pas, en aucun cas…

- Tu couches pourtant avec elle ! Dit-elle partant

- Je vais la quitter ce soir ! Dit-il la suivant

- Bah voyons !

- Karin !

Il chopa sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je sais que je suis le pire des salauds, mais crois-moi au moins un peu quand je te dis quelque chose !

- Ne me laisse pas seule…

- Quoi ?!

- Je te crois… Mais si tu la quitte, elle… Elle va…

- Elle ne te fera rien… C'est juré… Je resterais auprès de toi…

- …

- Karin, je…

- Viens, on n'est déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça !

- Oui…

Les deux amis se rendirent en salle de sport. Ils se changèrent et rejoignirent anxieux leur professeur.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Râle Naruto

- Désolé du retard Monsieur… S'incline les deux amis

- Oui, oui ça va ! Je passe parce que c'est le sport, mais ne recommencez pas !

- Oui…

Les deux amis se séparèrent et rejoignirent leur groupe.

- Alors, elle baise bien ? S'acharne Shion

- Quoi ?

- Tu étais en train de t'envoyer en l'air par pitié, pauvre chéri, tu es si dévoué !

- Arrête Shion, je n'étais pas avec Karin…

- Non, mais tu me prends pour une idiote !

- Pour une fois non ! J'étais bien avec elle pendant quelques minutes, mais après j'ai rejoins une amie !

- Une amie ?

- Oui ! Elle veut qu'on sorte ensemble samedi soir et m'a fait gentiment un aperçu de notre future soirée !

- Tu te fous de moi là !

- Non…

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type !

- Je t'avais dis que j'étais un salaud, je me suis bien éclaté au pieu avec toi et maintenant je te balance !

- Tu mens !

- Shion, tu crois vraiment que j'irai me taper Karin, alors qu'elle me débecte, tu n'as pas entendu l'opinion que j'ai d'elle ? Je te quitte pour me satisfaire d'une pouffe !

- Connard ! Dit-elle le giflant

La jeune femme s'en alla rejoindre son groupe d'amie, excédée.

- Vous croyez que s'est fini entre nous ? Demande-t-il avec ironie, à Kiba et Shikamaru

- C'est même définitivement…

- Terminé ! Enchaîne Kiba

- On peut avoir l'explication de cette scène ? Questionne curieux Shikamaru

- Je deviens adulte, ça vous pose un problème !

- Combien de fois tu nous as sortit le même discours ! Grimace Kiba

Suigetsu se morfondait, il était bel et bien, définitivement un imbécile.

- Oui, oui, je sais, mais j'ai perdu Karin et j'essaye de tout faire pour la reconquérir et puis, vous savez aussi ce que j'ai à régler !

- Ça va aller… ? Demande plus sérieusement les deux amis

- Mais oui mes chéris, j'ai mes deux potes pour me maintenir ! Dit-il riant fortement

Karin entendait le rire forcé de Suigetsu.

- « Cet imbécile s'en sort toujours bien ! »

Finalement, elle sourit, elle était de nouveau, heureuse, du moins, elle l'espérait.

- Karin… ?

- Ah ! Hinata !

La jeune femme enlaça son amie.

- Merci pour tout !

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, je te raconterais tout plus tard, mais… Merci infiniment…

- Les amies sont là pour ça !

- Oui…

Les deux amies se sourirent, complice.

Le cours de sport se termina, les élèves se changèrent et rentrèrent chez eux pour un week-end, mérité.

Hinata prit le bus et se rendit chez elle, où l'attendait Naruto.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et au moment de commencer à travailler, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié tous ces dossiers.

- Quel idiot, j'ai tout oublié !

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Si, je veux que tes cours soient parfaits ! Zut !

Naruto se leva.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Chez moi, je n'en ais pas pour longtemps, je reviens !

- Mais ?!

- A tout de suite !

Le professeur prit congé devant l'étonnement de Hinata, décidément, Monsieur Uzumaki ne faisait rien à moitié.

Naruto rentra chez lui, il ouvrit la porte et constata à l'instantané des vêtements gisant sur le sol. Des vêtements d'hommes et de femmes.

- « Non, elle n'aurait pas osé… ? »

Naruto suivit le chemin de vêtement qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre. Il resta pétrifié devant les bruits jouissant de sa femme et de son amant.

- « Ils font ça… Sous notre toit… ».

Soudainement, il entendit un coup sur la porte, sûrement le corps de Sakura porté de façon érotique par Sasuke.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est exagéré de faire ça ici ! S'indigne Sasuke

- Chez toi, chez moi, quelle importance, et puis c'était un fantasme…

Leurs corps s'échappèrent de la porte pour s'écrouler sur le lit.

Naruto se sentit vide, pâle, il avait la désagréable impression de combattre une crise cardiaque, il se sentait mourir.

Comme un automate, il quitta l'appartement, sans omettre de laisser sa clef sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Il prit sa moto de manière inquiétante, le jeune homme démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et roula à allure folle, il dépassa la vitesse autorisée, il slalomait de façon risqué entre les véhicules, soudainement, il ne voulait plus vivre.

La moto de Naruto crispa sous sur le béton, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, lorsque le signe du destin s'abattit sur lui, dépassant le feu rouge du carrefour, il heurta de peu une voiture. L'homme du véhicule sortit, excédé.

- Connard, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ! S'écrie le conducteur.

Naruto enleva son casque, confus.

- Excusez-moi…

Un coup se fit entendre, l'homme ayant terriblement peur – surtout pour ces deux enfants, passager à l'arrière – infligea son poing dans la figure de Naruto. Il le chopa par le col et le fit se lever.

- Petite merde ! Va te faire foutre en l'air ailleurs que sur la route !

L'homme balança Naruto sur la route et s'éloigna.

Les voitures klaxonnèrent d'impatience, Naruto était désabusé, il aurait pu commettre l'irréparable, tout ça pour cette femme, sa femme, qui osait coucher avec son meilleur ami dans leur lit, dans leur lit conjugal.

- Casse-toi de là ! Crie un chauffeur

Naruto réagit enfin, il ramassa sa moto et l'enfourcha de nouveau. Il roula longtemps et s'arrêta dans un bar, le bar se situant en face de l'immeuble où vivait Sasuke.

- Naruto ? S'étonne le barman de son état

- Comme d'habitude s'il te plaît !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu t'es battu ?

- Un verre s'il te plaît !

- Oui… Tout de suite…

Naruto le bu cul sec.

- Un autre !

- Bien…

Naruto enchaîna les verres de Whisky sec, devant les yeux étonnés du barman.

- Un autre… Dit-il vacillant

- Tu as assez bu !

- J'en veux un autre…

- Naruto, rentre chez toi !

- D'accord…

Naruto glissa sur le comptoir et prit les clefs de sa moto, lorsque le patron l'en empêcha.

- Tu rentres en taxi !

- C'est bon…

- Naruto, arrête ton délire ! J'appelle un taxi !

Naruto ne tenait même plus debout, il s'écroula sur la porte et resta assit là, jusqu'à l'arrivé du taxi. Le barman l'aida à se lever et le mit dans le taxi. Il indiqua au chauffeur son adresse et laissa son fidèle client, rejoindre son foyer, l'air abattu.

Dans le taxi Naruto combattait la fatigue. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, voir sa femme s'approcher de lui comme si de rien n'était, il ne voulait encore imaginer leurs délicieux fantasmes, sentir légèrement le parfum de Sasuke encore présent sur sa peau, goûter aux lèvres de Sakura ayant valsées avec celles de son amant.

Il interpella difficilement le chauffeur et lui demanda de s'arrêter dans le quartier où vivait Hinata, il avait oublié qu'il avait des cours à donner.

Il descendit de la voiture, paya le taxi et se dirigea comme une loque à l'appartement de son élève. À l'intérieur, Hinata s'inquiétait, plus d'une heure que son professeur s'était absenté, elle craignait qu'il eu un accident, ou un grave problème.

Soudain, elle entendit sonner à sa porte, elle se leva et ouvrit cette dernière.

- Monsieur Uzumaki…

Ce dernier empestait l'alcool, il était à moitié penché sur la porte, il ne tenait plus du tout debout.

- Dé… Désolé… Du… Retard…

Naruto était tellement soul qu'il n'était plus en capacité de s'exprimer. Il avança d'un pas, mais c'était le geste de trop, il s'écroula lourdement sur Hinata, l'entraînant au sol.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur !

Elle le secoua en vint, son professeur s'était clairement endormit.

Hinata était paniquée, pourquoi son professeur était-il partit se saouler… ?

Elle ne pouvait rester devant sa porte à se morfondre. Elle poussa le corps de son professeur sur le côté et se libéra de son emprise. Elle ferma sa porte et partit chercher un oreiller et une couverture, elle n'avait plus la force de le soulever.

Elle posa le cousin sous sa tête et couvrit son corps de l'édredon.

Hinata attendait avec patience, que son professeur daigne se réveiller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5** : _M'évader…_

Suigetsu était allongé sur son lit. Il ne cessait d'avoir l'image de Karin lui répétant avec force qu'elle était prête à l'oublier, à le laisser seul, à l'ignorer, à l'effacer de sa vie.

Comment… ? Comment avait-il pu devenir ainsi… ? Au point que la seule personne qui comptait pour lui se lasse…

Karin. Elle savait tout de lui, de sa vie, de ses doutes, de ses craintes, de ses peurs.

Tant de souvenir ensemble. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de trois ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la crèche, ils se battaient déjà pour savoir qui allait dormir avec cette peluche bleue. La maîtresse les avait puni, ensemble, ils avaient rit, et ne s'étaient plus jamais séparés.

Enfant, Suigetsu n'avait que Karin comme amie, les autres élèves se moquant de lui à cause de ses parents. Seule la jeune femme ne se moquait, elle ne se rendait pas compte, elle voulait juste être avec lui et continuer de rire.

Son amie d'enfance était devenue une femme, une sublime adolescente, brillante, jolie, amusante, mais terriblement timide et son caractère froid et ses cris d'agacement pour cacher ce trait de caractère n'avait rien arrangé.

Le jeune homme aussi avait grandit, grandit dans la moquerie, avec les insultes, les regards dédaigneux, le dégoût parfois.

- Sui, tu viens manger ! S'élance la voix d'un homme du salon

- Oui…

Suigetsu se releva et s'asseye sur le bord de son lit. Il puisait le courage d'annoncer cette affreuse vérité, cette confession qui avait anéanti sa vie d'enfant, d'adolescent et aujourd'hui de jeune homme.

Il quitta sa chambre et descendit péniblement les marches. Il pensait à Karin, la seule personne qui lui donnait un courage démesuré. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle était bien trop précieuse. Malgré tous ces mots, tous ces doutes, toutes ces souffrances mutuelles, il était dingue, fou, accro à son amie. Il avait pour elle des sentiments forts, effrayant quelque fois, mais savoureux. En la regardant, en rêvant, en fantasmant sur elle, son corps, son visage, ses lèvres. Quel son à sa respiration saccadant, quel était la température de son corps, le touché de sa peau, le goût de ses baisers. Il fallait qu'il se stoppe, la fièvre le gâtait.

Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche. Il regarda ses deux parents. Ils étaient installés paisiblement, ils servaient le dîner en se souriant, en se câlinant, en s'embrassant. Suigetsu les avait toujours connus passionnément amoureux, à la limite du mielleux. Il se souvenait de l'ironie permanente de la mère de Karin, « mon mari n'est pas aussi tendre ».

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient envieux. Tous deux avaient un métier, l'un infirmier, l'autre ingénieur. Ils étaient amis, amants. Agréable voisin, gentil inconnu, irremplaçable ami.

Pourtant des gens les détestaient. Jalousie ou intolérance ? Il ne savait pas.

Le fait fut qu'il avait souffert des deux.

Oui. Des parents attentionnées, compréhensifs, tolèrent, et il savait, il savait qu'ils souffraient de la quasi inattention que portait Suigetsu sur les deux personnes qui l'avaient élevé.

- Sui… Tu viens… ?

- Oui…

Le jeune homme s'installa en face de ses deux parents. Ils se racontèrent leur journée, se comptaient une anecdote, discutaient de l'actualité, ils ne cessaient de sourire, de se toucher, de se taquiner, quelle joie de vivre, quel bonheur.

Beaucoup d'enfant envierait ses deux parents exceptionnels, dégageant chaleur, bien-être, convivialité et amour.

- Sui… Tu ne manges pas… ? S'inquiète l'un d'eux

- Si…

Il prit ses baguettes et commença son bol de riz.

Comme à leur habitude, ils le regardaient l'air inquiet. Ils savaient que leur fils n'était pas heureux, ni épanouit. Leur fils les appelait par leur prénom et non par leurs surnoms habituels. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, sans rien dire. Il les regardait en baissant les yeux, comme honteux.

Ils souffraient, tous les trois.

- Euh, on ne voit plus Karin ces temps-ci… ? Demande l'un d'eux

- On s'est disputé…

- Ah ! Pourquoi… ?

- Pour des broutilles, comme d'habitude !

- Tu peux l'inviter le week-end prochain si tu veux, ça nous ferait plaisir de l'accueillir…

- Oui…

- Sui… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande l'autre

- Non, ça va…

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire… Renchérit l'un tendrement

Ce regard le tua. Ils avaient toujours les yeux remplis de sincérité, d'amour, de soutient, ils l'aimaient plus que tout au monde, c'était leur fils, c'était leur fils malgré tout.

Suigetsu craqua, des larmes se glissèrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Comment… ? Comment avait-il pu les haïr à ce point, les détester de l'avoir choisit lui, d'avoir égoïstement voulu se jouer de la nature en l'accueillant dans leur vie.

Oui.

C'était des parents aimant, deux personnes merveilleuses, une famille comme on en rêvait.

- Sui… Qu'est-ce que tu as… ? S'affole l'un

- Je… Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi tu es désolé… ?

- De… De vous avoir détesté durant tout ce temps ! De vous avoir haït, de m'avoir pourri la vie, mon enfance, mon adolescence et encore aujourd'hui, j'en souffre !

Oui.

Deux parents fantastiques.

Deux parents qui n'avaient pas le même sang que leur enfant, deux parents qui étaient deux hommes.

- J'ai eu peur, peur d'être comme vous, d'être rejeté, de me dégoûter, ça me pourrie la vie ! S'agace Suigetsu

Haku en lâcha ses couverts, il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas que son fils était malheureux à ce point.

- Je souffre d'accord, je souffre de cette différence, adopté par deux hommes, vous n'avez même pas imaginé une seconde le mal que ça me ferait ! S'écrie ce dernier

Zabusa resta calme, il était démuni devant l'appel au secours de son fils.

- J'ai mal d'accord, on s'est toujours moqué de moi, me rejetant comme un pestiféré, me regardant avec le même dégoût qu'ils avaient pour vous ! Je ne voulais pas être comme ça, amoureux d'un mec, je me suis forcé à m'envoyer en l'air avec un tas de fille, à rejeter ceux qui me comprenaient vraiment et je perds aujourd'hui la seule fille que j'aime ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute !

- …

- Je dois toujours faire semblant, je n'ai pas confiance en moi, j'ai l'impression de n'être personne !

Suigetsu releva la tête, et vit les larmes de Haku. Étrangement, le voir pleurer mit une gifle au jeune homme, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas leur faire du mal, rejeter la faute sur eux, eux si parfait, eux si honnête, eux si compréhensif, ses parents étaient deux perles, deux perles qu'il n'avait su comment aimer.

- Sui… Pardon… Prononce difficilement Haku

- Non…

- On ne savait pas… On ne savait pas que tu avais tout ce mal en toi… Que tu étais rejeté par notre faute…

- Non, non…

- Tu es si distant avec nous, on pensait que c'était une crise d'adolescence que tu avais ton univers, mais… En réalité tu souffrais à cause de nous… Tu nous détestes…

- Non !

Suigetsu se leva, confus.

- Non, je… C'est de ma faute… Vous avez toujours était là pour moi, je vous en voulais c'est vrai, mais je ne vous déteste pas… Non… J'ai… J'ai eu du mal à trouver ma place, c'est tout…

- Sui…

- Je… Je vous demande pardon pour tout ça…

Suigetsu s'en alla, mal à l'aise, il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, quand deux bras viennent l'enlacer, posant sa tête sur son torse. Zabusa ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire.

- On te demande pardon aussi…

- …

- Nous avons égoïstement voulu être parent, sans penser à cette différence… Nous aurions dû t'expliquer, te parler, mais nous avons pensé que tu ferais ça de toi-même… On pensait que tu acceptais cette différence, même en silence… Alors pardon… Pardon pour avoir été de mauvais parent…

- Non…

- Si, nous avons notre part de responsabilité… On te comprend…

- Vous êtes des parents géniaux, c'est moi qui suis capricieux…

- Alors c'est de notre faute à tous… Au moins la maladresse, c'est de famille ! Sourit-il

Suigetsu rendit son sourire. Haku se leva, et enlaça son fils.

- Pardon chéri…

- C'est rien… J'avais besoin de vous en parler, ça faisait un moment que j'avais ça en moi…

- Nous te promettons d'être plus attentif à l'avenir et de ne plus te faire honte…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Dit-il en se retirant de leur emprise

- …

- Vous ne me faites pas honte… C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas su gérer la méchanceté des gens ! Je n'ai pas su être réceptif de votre… De votre… Rougit-il

- De notre amour… Sourit Haku

- Oui ! Répond ce dernier gêné

- Ce n'est rien, nous avons eu conscience en d'adoptant que nous ne saurions pas des parents parfaits et modèles, mais… Nous savions que nous t'aimerions comme personne… Sanglote Haku

- Je sais… Pardon…

- Allez… Plus de pardon, plus d'excuse… Allons dîner… Sourit Zabusa

- Oui…

Les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à table, dans une atmosphère plus paisible. Ils discutèrent, échangèrent, réapprenaient à se connaître. Ils passèrent même la soirée ensemble, riant devant une émission de divertissement. Ils donnaient l'image d'une famille unie.

Simplement.

Naruto se réveilla difficilement. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, elle lui faisait horriblement mal. Il se releva avec difficulté et observa l'espace autour de lui. Il était assis sur la moquette de l'appartement de son élève.

- Monsieur… ?

- …

- Tenez…

Hinata lui tendit une aspirine et un verre d'eau. Naruto l'ingurgita.

- Allez vous asseoir dans le canapé…

Naruto s'exécuta, comme un robot. Il s'installa dans le canapé et s'affaissa quelque peu. Hinata se posa à ses côtés et ne sut que dire.

Naruto était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il souriait de façon narcissique et rentra dans un délire monstre.

- Quelle plaie ce professeur de philosophie hein !

- …

- Revenir bourré chez son élève, ça fait mauvais genre non ?!

- Euh… ?

Hinata le trouvait étrange, un côté sarcastique se posait sur son visage, dans son esprit, elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir son professeur à côté d'elle.

- Ma femme s'envoie en l'air avec mon meilleur ami ! N'est-ce pas triste !

Hinata fut bouche-bée, Madame Uzumaki et Monsieur Uchiha entretenaient une relation… ?

- Oh, ça fait des années, ils s'envoient en l'air chez lui quatre à cinq fois par semaine ! C'est prodigieux !

- …

Hinata était mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, elle était dans la limite de la peur.

- Ce soir, ils ont innové, ça s'est passé chez moi, sous mon toit, sous notre toit, dans notre lit conjugal, quel fantasme à ne pas rater n'est-ce pas ?!

- …

- Ils avaient l'air de prendre leur pied, je me suis toujours demandé lequel des deux couchaient le mieux !

- …

- Sûrement lui, elle jouit plus fort avec Sasuke !

Hinata se sentait désemparée.

- Tu ne dis rien !? C'est normal, Sasuke est toujours plus beau, plus cool, plus mystérieux, plus sombre, plus excitant, plus tout quoi ! La gentillesse ça emmerde les femmes ! Non ! Non ! Ça emmerde ma femme ! Rit-il

- …

- Et puis c'est quoi son problème à ce connard ? Il ne l'aime pas ! Il ne fait que baiser pour oublier ! Un salaud… Mais les femmes aiment ça non ? Pleurer un homme qui est le pire des connards avec elles ! Elles se plaignent, viennent chez toi pour se faire consoler, et puis le lendemain hop, tu es marié à la femme que tu aimes et tu deviens cocu !

- Monsieur…

- Sasuke… Quel enfoiré… Le pire c'est que je l'aime lui aussi ! C'est comme un frère… Mais bon, les membres d'une famille son pourrie aussi ! Tu en sais quelque chose toi ! Dit-il se tournant vers elle

- Euh…

Naruto observa Hinata. Il mâta sa beauté exquise, elle était belle, pulpeuse, une envie « perverse » lui traversa l'esprit.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu d'aussi près ! Tu es belle !

- …

- Très belle même ! De longs cheveux nuit, des courbes avantageuses, une poitrine gourmande, tu dois faire jouir plus d'un homme…

Hinata se sentit rougir, mais était également effrayée. Le narcissisme avait laissé place à un homme pervers. Elle se leva, apeurée.

- Quoi ?

Naruto se leva à son tour, et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

- C'est un compliment non ?!

Hinata recula en fonction des pas de Naruto, mais bientôt le mur bloque la jeune femme et laissa l'homme collé à son corps.

- À moins que tu ne sois vierge… ? Dit-il murmurant dans son oreille

- …

- Ça ne me gêne pas… J'ai bien dépucelé ma femme…

- Monsieur… !

Hinata essaya de se défaire, mais Naruto la retenait par le bras.

- La pauvre, elle voulait être parfaite pour Sasuke, ne pas apparaître vierge pour lui, une belle preuve d'amour non… ?

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît…

- Tu es vraiment mignonne… Murmure ce dernier, caressant sa joue.

Hinata se sentait confuse. Avoir près d'elle la chaleur de son professeur la bouleversait, un bien-être inconnu se glissa dans son corps, son cœur battait à la chamade. Mais elle était toujours effrayée du comportement de Naruto.

- Tu as des lèvres appétissantes… Dit-il les caressant de son pouce

Aguicheur. Hinata se laissa bercer par le regard transperçant de Naruto.

- Tu ne voudrais pas être ma maîtresse par hasard… ? Histoire de me venger…

- Monsieur…

- C'est bon, juste une nuit…

- Non…

- Pourquoi… ? Ne soit pas timide, ça restera entre toi et moi… Dit-il léchant son cou

- Monsieur, arrêtez s'il vous plaît…

- Putain ! C'est quoi ton problème !

- …

- Tu es vraiment une sainte nitouche ! C'est vraiment ennuyeux, tu ne veux pas te laisser faire un peu !

Hinata était pétrifiée de peur, mais les derniers mots de son professeur la blessa profondément et elle infligea une violente gifle à Naruto.

- Partez ! Dit-elle, trouvant la force de crier

- …

- Partez ! Vous me faites peur ! Partez !

Naruto redescendit quelque peu sur terre. Il s'éloigna de Hinata, prit sa veste, son casque et partit sans un mot. Les jambes tremblantes de Hinata la firent s'écrouler. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et déversa ses larmes d'inquiétude.

Naruto vacilla dans le couloir, soudainement, il entendit son portable sonner, Sakura avait essayé de le joindre aux moins une dizaine de fois.

Il rit, comme le diable. Il prit l'ascenseur avec difficulté, mais réussit à atteindre le parking souterrain.

Meurtris, il s'assit contre sa moto. Que venait-il de faire, que venait-il de faire subir à son élève… ?

Qui devenait-il… ?

Lasse, il appela la seule personne encore capable de le comprendre, de le cerner, de l'écouter.

- Tsunade, viens me chercher s'il te plaît… ?

- Où es-tu… ?

- Résidence « Soleil »…

- J'arrive…

Tsunade raccrocha, inquiète. Naruto avait des difficultés à parler, on dirait qu'il était en léthargie. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, enfila des vêtements. Elle prit ses clefs de voiture et fila à toute vitesse.

Arrivée, elle retrouva un Naruto endormi, en pestant l'alcool. Elle le porta dans ses bras, l'installa sur la banquette arrière et redémarra.

Une fois arrivé devant sa maison, la jeune femme coucha son ancien élève dans une chambre et patienta jusqu'au lendemain matin, pour avoir une sérieuse explication.

Suigetsu étira ses membres, il venait de passer la plus paisible des nuits. Il se leva le sourire aux lèvres et descendit dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour chéri… Sourit Haku

- Bonjour… Dit-il lui rendant son sourire

- Bien dormi… ?

- Oui, merci…

- J'étais en train de préparer ton déjeuner…

- Mon déjeuner… ?

Suigetsu regarda l'heure à sa montre, il était tout juste midi. Honteux, il rougit.

- Midi ! S'écrie ce dernier

Haku se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu avais besoin de te reposer… Dit-il posant une main sur sa joue.

- Oui…

- Tiens… Dit-il déposant le repas

- Merci… Où est… Hum…

Suigetsu n'osait pas appeler Haku et Zabusa « papa ». Déjà, ça lui était étrange, comment allaient-ils se reconnaître avec le même surnom… ? Mais il se disait aussi que ça leur ferait sûrement plaisir d'entendre cette appellation affective aujourd'hui.

- Sui…

- Oui… ?

- Tu as tout ton temps… Pour ça… Nous appeler « papa », ne te met pas la pression… D'accord…

- Euh, oui…

- Pour répondre à ta question, il est parti à la pêche avec des amis…

- Ah… ? Il t'a laissé tout seul !

- Il faut bien être séparé parfois, et puis je vais faire du shopping avec la mère de Karin… Sourit-il fièrement

- Je vois…

- Et toi… ? Tu as prévu quelque chose… ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je vais sûrement aller voir Karin…

- Tu es amoureux… ? Demande Haku souriant, posant ses coudes sur la table

- Quoi… ?! Dit-il rougissant, crachant son verre de lait

Haku rit devant la mine rageuse et intimidé de son fils.

- Hier tu as parlé de la « seule femme que tu aimes », je me demandais si tu parlais de Karin… ?

- Quoi… ?! Euh, mais non, enfin, je ne sais pas ! Dit-il le nez dans son bol

- Karin t'apprécie depuis l'enfance… Je serais ravi que vous soyez enfin ensemble…

- Enfin… ?

- Mon fils, tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur l'amour on dirait… !

- Ah… ?

- Un dernier conseil, Karin est une fille vraiment très bien, ne la rend plus triste…

Suigetsu s'étonna de cette réflexion. Où voulait en venir son père… ?

Mensonge.

Suigetsu savait pertinemment ce qu'il sous entendait, Karin l'aimait depuis toujours et l'attendait inlassablement.

- « Karin… Pardon… »

Le soleil pénétra dans cette chambre aux couleurs pastelles. Les rayons réchauffaient la joue de ce jeune homme, qui se réveilla difficilement. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, toucha son front et le massa doucement, puis il se releva.

Tsunade arriva à ce moment et fut enfin ravie que son ami se réveille.

- Bien dormi… ?

- J'ai mal à la tête, mais ça va…

- Tiens, je t'apportais un plateau, j'ai mis de l'aspirine dans un verre d'eau !

- Merci…

Le jeune homme s'empara vivement de ce verre d'eau, il en fut soulagé à la première gorgée.

Tsunade prit place sur le lit et s'assoit, curieuse d'entendre sa version des faits.

- Bien… Maintenant que tu parais lucide, je peux savoir pourquoi je te retrouve soul dans la résidence de ton élève… ?

Naruto repensa à cette horrible soirée. Il s'assit correctement dans le lit et posa son dos sur les oreillers. Trop triste pour regarder Tsunade dans les yeux, son regard se dirigea vers le jardin.

- Hier soir, je suis reparti chercher des dossiers chez moi… Quand je suis arrivé, des vêtements traînaient sur le sol… En les suivant, je suis tombé nez à nez avec la porte de ma chambre, et ma femme et Sasuke s'en donnaient à cœur joie…

- Tu… Tu veux dire… Chez vous… ?

- Oui… C'était un fantasme apparemment, s'envoyer en l'air dans le lit conjugal, c'est peut-être marrant…

- Arrête Naruto !

- Bref… J'étais tellement triste que je suis parti me saouler… Je voulais oublier, oublier cet affront, cette trahison douloureuse… J'ai demandé au taxi de m'emmener chez Hinata, je n'avais pas la force de rentrer à l'appartement…

- Je comprends… Et ensuite…

- Je me suis écroulé à peine arrivé… Hinata m'a couvert et m'a laissé dormir…

- « Pourquoi je crains le pire… » S'inquiète Tsunade

- En me réveillant, j'étais moins soul, mais encore sous l'effet de l'alcool et…

Naruto serra le drap entre ses mains. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi… ? Son comportement était plus que néfaste, pervers, et sale. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ce n'était pas lui et Hinata devait sûrement encore en souffrir.

- J'ai… J'ai…

- Ça va… Laisse… J'ai compris… Tu as voulu te venger, mais elle t'a rejeté…

- Mh… Dit-il acquissent de la tête

- C'est une fille bien au moins…

- Je lui ai dit des mots horribles… Je… Je ne me reconnais pas…

Naruto déversa des larmes, des larmes de colère, de fatigue, de dégoût, il était à bout.

- Naruto…

Tsunade le prit dans ses bras, comme une mère le ferait avec son fils. Elle suivait ce couple depuis leur premier rendez-vous, elle avait assisté au mariage, à ce piteux mariage, où juste la consolation de ne pas finir seule enivrait Sakura, aucun amour dans son « oui, je le veux », juste une satisfaction de ne pas vivre seule.

Elle avait regardé son élève mourir dans cet amour, lui si joyeux, si dynamique, rêveur, ambitieux, drôle, amusant, bienveillant. Il était devenu morne, morose et détruit.

- Je suis tellement fatigué…

- Naruto, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Dit-elle lui faisant face

- …

- Je sais que tu aimes Sakura, mais elle ne t'aime pas Naruto, elle se sert de toi pour ne pas finir seule, car elle sait que tu l'aimeras, quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu ne peux garder un tel amour à une femme qui n'en vaut pas la peine…

- …

- Ne parlons pas de ton meilleur ami qui continue à être l'amant sans aucune gêne, sans aucune morale !

- Je les aime tous les deux… Je ne veux pas les perdre… Ils ont toujours été tout pour moi…

- Naruto, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Tu réalises que les deux personnes que tu aimes le plus au monde te font souffrir chaque jour sans aucune pitié !

- …

- Tu veux un conseil d'une véritable amie… ? Prends des vacances ! Tu as besoin de repos, d'être seul, de te retrouver… Tu sembles encore plus souffrir du fait que tu changes que le fait d'être trahit…

- Euh… ?

- Personne n'aime se voir changer, surtout pas toi… Tu es un homme bien Naruto et tu mérites que les gens qui partagent ta vie te comprennent et t'aime comme tu es…

- …

- Je te laisse déjeuner… Tu peux prendre une douche après, j'ai encore des affaires à toi ici…

Tsunade se leva et prit congé.

Naruto regarda cette femme partir attristée.

Elle était comme une mère pour lui, elle l'avait toujours accueillit quand les jours étaient déprimants, elle l'avait même hébergé un mois entier après un accident de moto. Toujours attentive, toujours à savoir les mots qui le consoleraient, elle lisait en lui, le connaissait par cœur, une femme extraordinaire.

Le jeune homme dévora le plat préparé par Tsunade. Ensuite, il fit comme chez lui. Il attrapa des vêtements dans l'armoire, partit dans la salle de bain, pris une douche bouillante et rejoignit Tsunade au salon.

- Ah… Ça fait plaisir de te voir beau et de sentir bon !

- Merci… Rit ce dernier

En effet, Naruto était d'une beauté séduisante. Blond, les yeux saphir, un corps bien sculpté. Un homme gentil, doux, au caractère affectueux et bienveillant. Il était aussi drôle et amusant, cultivé et passionné.

Aujourd'hui, il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleu foncé à moitié noué, et une veste en cuir de couleur caramel.

Tsunade le trouvait parfait, elle était fière de lui. Il ne manquait plus qu'un sourire sincère et heureux pour combler son existence.

- Merci… Dit-il souriant

- Je t'en prie… Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici…

- Oui…

- Que comptes-tu faire… ?

- Je vais aller présenter mes excuses à Hinata… Et ensuite, je verrais, je n'ai pas encore le courage d'affronter Sakura…

- Il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour ou l'autre, ça ne peut plus durer…

- Je sais…

Naruto prit place en face de Tsunade.

- Et toi… ? Avec Jiraya… ?

- Et bien… C'est compliqué…

- Tsunade, ça fait plus de trente ans que ton mari est décédé… Tu ne crois pas qu'il voudrait te voir enfin heureuse…

- Je sais, mais… C'était mon seul et unique amour, c'est difficile pour moi… C'est comme une trahison…

- Ne te vexe pas, et même si tu ne les fait pas, tu as quand même bientôt soixante et un an !

- Oui, merci… S'agace celle-ci

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais en profiter ! Et puis Jiraya t'aime depuis longtemps non ?! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un inconnu… !

- Voilà qu'un gamin de bientôt trente ans me fait la morale !

- Héhé ! C'est donnant, donnant…

- Je vais y réfléchir…

- Mais c'est tout réfléchit… Vous passez toutes vos soirées pratiquement ensemble ! Saute le pas !

- Ta dernière phrase m'a fait froid dans le dos !

Les deux amis se mirent à rire. Ils se comprenaient décidément trop bien. Après encore quelques minutes à discuter, Tsunade raccompagna Naruto à la résidence de Hinata.

- Prends soin de toi, et appel si besoin…

- Oui, merci…

Naruto regarda la voiture de Tsunade s'éloigner. Il ne savait qui remercier pour avoir cette femme comme une mère.

Le jeune homme monta anxieux chez Hinata. Il sonna chez elle et la jeune femme vient lui ouvrir.

- Euh… Bonjour… Dit-il gêné

- Bon… Bonjour Monsieur…

- Je peux entrer… ?

- Oui…

Hinata se mit sur le côté et laissa entrer son professeur. Elle ferma la porte bruyamment, elle était tendue.

Naruto se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit l'objet de son pardon.

- Tiens…

- Euh…

- J'ai vu que tu avais un tableau avec des fleurs de Lys dans ta cuisine, je me suis dis que tu devais apprécier ces fleurs…

- Euh… ?

- Je t'en aie apporté une pour te demander sincèrement pardon…

Hinata se mit à rougir. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui apportait des fleurs, et en plus c'était ces préférés.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment navré de mon comportement…

- …

- Je comprendrais que tu me dénonces, sache que je suis entièrement désolé…

- Vous dénoncez… ?

- Bah, déjà, je n'ai pas le droit de te donner des cours particulier, mais aussi, j'ai été plus que grossier envers toi, alors… Je comprendrais que tu en réfère au Directeur…

- Euh… Non… Rassurez-vous, je ne dirai rien…

- Ah… Ah bon… ?

- Non… J'accepte vos excuses… Vous… Vous êtes un être humain après tout, tout le monde à son moment de faiblesse… Rougit-elle

- Euh… Oui… Certes, mais… Ah… C'est gentil, merci… Sourit-il

- Je… Je vous en prie…

- Tu devrais mettre la fleur dans un vase…

- Ah, oui…

Hinata s'exécuta. Elle choisit un long vase fin en verre transparent, le rempli d'eau et posa la fleur de Lys à l'intérieur, délicatement posé sur la table base en verre.

- Tu sortais… ? Je vois que tu es en manteau…

- Euh, oui… Je partais au marché du livre d' Ōkubo …

- Ah bon… ? Tu connais le marché du livre d' Ōkubo … ?

- Oui… Rougit-elle

- Tu veux que je t'emmène… ?

- Euh… ? Mais…

- Je sais, je suis ton professeur, mais ça me ferait encore plus pardonner pour hier soir…

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Ça me ferait plaisir… Et puis, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées…

- Ah…

Hinata sentit son cœur tambouriner. Monsieur Uzumaki était d'une beauté à rompre le souffle. Il lui souriait tendrement, lui proposant de passer l'après-midi avec elle. Dans quel monde avait-elle été transportée.

- Je suis bête, tu devais sûrement y aller avec des amis… ?

- Non, non… Karin est occupée cet après-midi…

- Alors, c'est parfait…

- Hum…

- On y va… ?

- Oui…

Hinata et Naruto partirent en moto jusqu'à la ville d'Ōkubo. C'était une ville discrète, et le marché était bondé de monde, aucune chance d'être dérangé par un proche de Tokyo.

- Tu venais chercher un livre en particulier… ?

- Oui, je cherche un livre ancien, Rosinus…

- Rosinus… ? S'exclame Naruto

- Oui…

- Tu sais que ce livre coûte au moins deux cent soixante mille yens* ! Pâlit le jeune homme

- Je sais… Rougit-elle. C'est pour ça que je fais tous les marchés des livres, je voudrais le trouver au moins cher…

- Mais j'y pense, enfin, tu as sûrement les moyens de te l'offrir…

- Les moyens… ? L'argent de mon père… Non, je ne veux pas abuser de ça… Mon père travaille pour avoir cet argent, c'est le sien, et même sans ça, il ne me donne que de quoi payer le loyer et me nourrir tous les mois…

- Je vois… Désolé…

- Ce n'est rien…

- Non, j'ai encore eu une réaction hâtive à propos de ta situation, tu n'es pas une fille de riche dans l'âme apparemment…

- Non…

Naruto observait Hinata. C'était une jeune fille charmante, ravissante. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, elle ne cessait de tripoter ses doigts et de rougir à chaque regard qu'il portait sur elle. Elle paraissait comme une jeune étudiante allant à son premier rendez-vous.

- « C'est peut-être le cas… ? »

Hinata était timide, réservée, et d'après ces propos hier, elle n'avait jamais eu encore de petit-ami. Le professeur se demandait bien pourquoi. Son élève était jolie, brillante, comment les garçons pouvaient passer à côté d'elle sans tenter leur chance.

- « Mais à quoi je pense moi ! »

Suigetsu après une bonne douche chaude, se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il chopa son mobile et appela Karin.

- Allô…

- Bonjour… Dit-il d'une voix tendre

- Bonjour…

- Comment vas-tu… ?

- Bien, je révisais…

- Hier soir, je me suis confié à mes parents…

- Ah bon… ?

- Oui…

- Sui… Ça va… ?

- Oui… Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris… Ils sont géniaux…

- Oui… C'est vrai…

- Euh, je me demandais, tu veux passer à la maison… On peut réviser ensemble…

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée…

- J'ai très envie de te voir…

- …

- J'ai tenu ma promesse Karin… Je me suis débarrassé de ce poids… Comme promis… On dirait que ça ne te fait rien !

- Je ne te crois pas Sui…

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne crois pas que tu leur aies dit…

- Mais si, je t'assure !

- Ce poids pèse sur toi depuis ton enfance et à fait de toi l'homme détestable que tu es ! Je ne crois pas que tout ça se soit arrangé en une nuit !

- Karin, je te jure qu'on a eu une conversation !

- Je ne te crois pas… Ça fait trop longtemps…

- Je sais que je t'ai promis ça des millions de fois, mais cette fois-ci je l'ai vraiment fait ?! Et tu sais pourquoi… ?! Parce que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais vu combien tu étais triste et surtout jamais tu ne m'avais dis avec tant de conviction que tu voulais m'oublier…

- Euh…

- J'ai eu peur… Tu as été ma claque, mon déclic, j'ai eu peur d'être laissé par la seule personne qui compte pour moi et pour laquelle je compte sincèrement aussi…

- Sui…

- Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Haku, il est parti faire les magasins avec ta mère non… ? Quand ils vont rentrer, demande lui !

- …

Karin ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Suigetsu était terriblement complexé par ces deux parents qui étaient deux hommes. Depuis l'enfance, il subissait moquerie, incompréhension, intolérance, il en souffrait, horriblement. Puis, l'adolescence était quelque peu passée et les autres élèves, surtout les filles avaient commencé à être plus proches de Suigetsu. Il faisait rire, il était beau, joueur, un véritable homme sociable. Il prenait revanche de toutes ces années, quitte à délaisser ses deux parents et son amie…

Elle en avait souffert, pleuré mainte nuit. Suigetsu était tout ce qu'elle détestait, devenu arrogant, à la limite du mépris.

Pourtant, elle l'aimait, l'aimait toujours… S'accrochant aux souvenirs, de ce qu'était réellement Suigetsu.

- Karin… J'ai besoin de te voir…

- Et Shion… ?

- Shion… ?

- Tu as rompu… ?

- Oui, bien sur…

- …

- Je pensais que tu serais fier de moi et que tu serais heureuse pour moi et pour mes parents, je vois par ta réaction que je t'ai fait réellement souffrir…

Cette phrase fut de trop, Karin éclata en sanglot et raccrocha le téléphone.

- Karin… Souffle ce dernier

Le jeune homme essaye de rappeler son amie, mais en vint.

- Je suis tellement désolé…

Une partie de l'après-midi, Hinata et Naruto cherchèrent ce fameux live, mais sans succès. C'était un livre bien trop rare et précieux pour qu'il se trouve sur un simple marché.

- Il fait déjà presque nuit…

- Tu veux qu'on aille dîner quelque part avant de rentrer… ?

- Dîner… ? Quelque part… ? Rougit-elle

- Oui, je meurs de faim…

- Euh, comme vous voulez…

- Viens, il y a des stands là-bas, allons nous installer…

- Oui…

Naruto et Hinata prirent place. Le jeune homme commanda deux bols de ramen.

- J'adore ce plat ! Dit-il tout sourire

- Oui…

- Tu aimes… ?

- Oui, Kô m'en fait souvent l'hiver…

- Kô… ?

- Ah, c'est mon gouvernant… C'est aussi lui qui m'a pratiquement élevé…

- Je vois… Et bien ton gouvernant a bon goût !

- Oui… Rit-elle discrètement

Naruto fut émerveillé par ce rire. Il avait passé une agréable journée, sans prise de tête, sans mensonge, sans essayer de discerner le vrai du faux. Les heures étaient passées sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ils avaient discuté toute la journée de leur passion, partagé, rit, une journée débordante de complicité.

Sentiment qu'il n'avait aucunement avec Sakura.

C'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais la réalité le rattrapait bien vite. Même quand elle l'embrassait, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir venant d'elle, c'était une assurance, peut-être une chaleur que Sasuke ne donnait pas.

Il l'aimait tellement. Mais la résignation se faisait forte. Sakura ne lui donnerait peut-être jamais, ce qu'il espérait recevoir et ressentir.

- Monsieur… ?

- Oui !

- Vous allez bien… ?

- Oui, oui, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Rit-il nerveusement

Hinata s'inquiétait pour son professeur, ses confessions de la nuit dernière lui faisait froid dans le dos. Sa femme le trompait sans remord avec son meilleur ami. Il devait se sentir trahit, blessé, et rejeté.

- Pourquoi cet air triste… ? Sourit le professeur

- Ah, désolée… Je… Euh…

- Tu es une fille étrange…

- Quoi… ?

- Tu es vraiment gentille… On dirait que tu ne cherches pas à m'embarrasser, et pourtant il y aurait de quoi… !

- Euh…

- Je te présente vraiment mes excuses pour hier, car c'est moi qui t'ai embarrassé avec ma confession non… ?

- Non, enfin… Je me disais juste que… Euh… Je peux comprendre…

- Comprendre… ?

- Oui, vous devez vous sentir trahit, abandonné, limite meurtris, aimer quelqu'un de toutes ses forces et s'apercevoir qu'il ignore tout de ce qu'on peut lui donner… C'est… Triste…

Naruto étendit un large sourire, Hinata était indéniablement gentille…

Il ressentit une subite chaleur contre son thorax. Cette jeune fille le perturbait depuis sa première rencontre. Il ne cessait de déplacer des montagnes pour elle, voulant absolument l'aider, elle dégageait sincérité et délicatesse, des qualités qu'il appréciait singulièrement.

Elle dégageait aussi une fragilité, comme ignorant presque le bien-être, elle paraissait timide, mais elle était aussi combattante, elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui dévoiler sa pensée et pourtant après son dernier mot soufflé, des rougeurs étaient tout de même apparu.

- Monsieur… ?

- Oui !

- Le temps se couvre…

- Oh…

Naruto leva la tête au ciel, effectivement, des nuages noirs se formaient.

- Je te raccompagne, viens…

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, Naruto paya l'addition, sous la timidité de Hinata et ils enfourchèrent la moto.

Pendant le trajet, Naruto continua la traversé en houle de ses pensées. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucunement donné de nouvelle à Sakura…

Était-elle inquiète… ?

Et lui, s'inquiétait-il de savoir si elle tournait en rond… ?

Est-ce que sa femme lui avait manqué aujourd'hui… ?

Cette réponse fut donnée par les bras de Hinata qui enlaça de peur la taille du professeur.

La fin du chemin se finit sous la pluie. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le garage, trempés. Ils montèrent à l'étage et rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

Hinata sursauta, un éclair venait de rompre le ciel.

- Désolée…

Pour calmer sa peur, Hinata se dirigea vers l'interrupteur. Au moment d'illuminé le salon, la main de Naruto bloqua son geste

- Euh… ?

Naruto se sentit ardent. Une chaleur incontrôlable s'empara de son être. Sa tête était vide, ses sens éteints, son esprit envolé, il ne désirait qu'en ce moment précis, faire l'amour.

Hinata était irrésistible. Ses longs cheveux avaient bouclé avec la pluie. De légères gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son cou, ses vêtements trempés entouraient de façon gourmande son corps.

Quel homme ne résisterait pas… ?

Son poignet grelottait dans sa main. Elle avait sûrement froid.

Une envie déchirante de la prendre dans ses bras le persécuta et sans véritablement se contrôler, il attira la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Hinata rougit comme jamais. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le torse quelque peu dénudé de son professeur, il sentait bon, et ses bras la serraient si fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'être indispensable.

- Hinata… Murmure ce dernier

- Oui… ?

- J'ai envie de toi…

- …

- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, pour de multiple raison, professionnel et sentimental…

- …

Hinata resta figé, elle entendait son cœur cogner et cogner sans s'arrêter, une chaleur envahissait ses reins, sa poitrine, sa gorge, ses lèvres, elle tremblait, non pas de peur, ni même de froid, mais d'envie.

- Mais c'est une envie forte que je ne peux pas contrôler…

- …

- Alors si tu n'es pas d'accord, repousse moi tout de suite…

- …

- Car quand j'aurai posé mes lèvres sur toi… Il sera définitivement trop tard…

- …

Hinata agrippa dans un naturel profond, ces deux mains à la veste de son professeur, une réponse frivole de lui dire.

- « Fait-le »…

Sauvagement, Naruto passa une main dans la chevelure de Hinata et l'autre se glissa sur sa joue et il captura sans retenu, les lèvres de son élève. Il ne perdit aucune seconde, et attrapa la langue de la jeune fille avec la sienne. Ils étaient frigorifiés, non, c'était les vêtements qui étaient froids, leur corps bouillonnaient de désir.

Sans la ménager, Naruto enleva vivement le manteau de Hinata et passa une main sous son haut. Sa peau était tiède, et si douce.

Il ne quitta pas ses lèvres, le baiser était si bon. Mais il se frustra de ne voir Hinata réagir, il rêvait qu'elle soit aussi impatiente que lui.

Pourquoi elle n'enlevait pas sa veste, elle qui s'y était accrochée comme un « oui » subjugueux.

Il devait peut-être se freiner, était-ce son premier baiser… ?

C'était impossible… !

Et pourtant, elle semblait tellement réservée, il percevait du désir dans ses yeux, mais une peur irrationnelle de la laisser libre.

Cajoleur, il cessa son baiser, ses caresses et la prit dans ses bras.

- Hinata, n'aie pas peur… Tu peux tout te permettre avec moi… Tout… Ne te retiens surtout pas… Il n'y a que toi et moi ici… Alors donne-moi toute ta confiance…

- Je… Je n'ai pas d'expérience… Je… Je vais être maladroite…

- Je m'en fiche, ça ne t'en rendra que plus désirable à mes yeux… Susurre ce dernier dans son oreille

Naruto fit face à la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur sa joue, souriant et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle inspirait douceur, mais son désir de la savourer était trop imposante ce soir, il vint poser sa tête dans son cou et lécher les gouttes d'eau encore présentes. Elle frémissait, elle échappa un souffle de bien-être. Ses mains lâchèrent la veste de son professeur et viennent naturellement lui ôter cette dernière.

Elle lança le départ.

Naruto entendait son cœur battre, il allait s'extirper de sa poitrine, et ce sentiment était un tel délice, qu'il ôta à son tour le pull et le haut de son élève. Pour une célibataire, son sous-vêtement n'en était pas moins coquin, un soutien-gorge panthère, elle avait du goût en plus d'être appétissante.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il enleva lui-même sa chemise tout en reculant vers le lit. Elle tomba et il vient atterrir au dessus d'elle. Leur peau ne firent enfin plus qu'une. Il venait embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Pendant que sa bouche dégustait son ventre, les mains du professeur retirèrent le soutien-gorge. Il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et se précipita sur celle-ci sans attendre accord.

Hinata se cambra, et évapora un souffle de plaisir. Naruto suça et lécha avec plaisir ces deux seins gâtés par la nature. Il massa l'un pendant qu'il dévorait l'autre, ne laissant aucun répit à la respiration saccadant de son élève. Il caressa sa taille, une fine taille, il prit plaisir à goûter ce corps sans retenu, sans se demander si Hinata pensait à un autre homme, sans se questionner sur le plaisir qu'il donnait, il ressentait chaque bien-être frissonnant de son élève sous ses mains.

Il voulait de nouveau goûter à ses baisers, des baisers innocents et voraces.

Il la regarda un instant, il avait le souffle coupé, elle était définitivement sublime.

Il embrassa son cou, descendit jusqu'à son ventre et déboutonna avec amusement le jean de son élève. Il retira les bottines qu'elle portait encore aux pieds et ôta le pantalon sans ménagement.

Il n'osait encore ôter sa culotte, assortis divinement avec le haut. Il préférait savourer ce moment qu'il effectuera de manière séduisante.

Il caressa ses cuisses, sa taille, mordilla à quelques endroits, quel délice de sentir la cambrure parfaite de son élève se dresser. Il remonta vers son visage, mordit son cou, lécha le lobe de son oreille et le mordit tendrement.

- Naruto… Souffle chaudement Hinata

À l'entente de son prénom, Naruto devenait fou, jamais son prénom n'avait été prononcé de façon si désirée.

C'était bel et bien lui qu'elle désirait, et aucun autre.

Sasuke ni aucun homme n'occupait ses pensées, elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Ne pouvant plus retenir sa fierté qui grandissait de plus en plus, il se mit à genoux sur le lit. Il regarda avec fantasme Hinata et enleva sa ceinture, puis son pantalon et ôta son boxer. À la vue de la fierté de son professeur, Hinata tourna subitement la tête. Le rouge sur son visage pourrait illuminer la chambre se trouvant dans le noir.

Il rit quelque peu, non pas moqueur, mais attendrit.

Mais à peine son être posé sur le sien, que son air coquin refit face. Il embrassa le cou de Hinata, passa sa langue de haut en bas, s'amusa à caresser sa fierté contre sa virginité. La jeune fille expira un confort flatteur, elle semblait bien, même très bien, puisque son index subit les traces de ses dents.

Naruto embrassa ce corps dont il ne savait plus comment se rassasier. Il se retrouva face à cette culotte tentante. Son moment divin arriva, enfin. Il prit entre ses dents le nœud qui se trouvait sur la lingerie et enleva ce dernier avec sa bouche. Il la descendit jusqu'au genou, puis termina le trajet avec sa main glissante sur sa fine jambe.

Il remonta son corps, et caressa tendrement le bas de ventre de la jeune fille. Il embrassa son nombril et descendit jusqu'à son intimité où il déposa un baiser gourmand. Mais Naruto, de nature impatient en ce qui concerne donner du plaisir, ne put attendre plus longtemps la plénitude de sa partenaire.

Il glissa ses deux mains sous les cuisses de Hinata, les remontes légèrement, les écarta doucement et glissa sa langue sur le fruit sucré de son amante. La jeune fille se cambra comme jamais à ce contact, elle ferma les yeux et déposa un bras sur son visage, elle ne voulait aucunement regarder le supplice de son professeur.

Naruto savourait ce moment soyeux. Il caressa son ventre, prit entre sa main un sein qu'il massa avec envie. Ce moment ressemblait à de la soie qu'on caressait, c'était doux, câlin, sucré, gourmand, un préliminaire qu'il dégustait indéfectiblement pour la première fois peut-être.

Il en voulait plus, plus de sensation, plus de frisson, plus de douleur et de chaleur dans son corps, il voulait consumer son élève, tout de suite.

- Arrêtez… Murmure Hinata

- …

- Arrêtez, je vais… Dit-elle déchirant de ses ongles la couette

Le jeune homme essuya discrètement sa bouche et rejoignit son élève. Il souriait, apparemment l'orgasme était échéant.

- Sinon quoi… ? Dit-il déposant des baisers dans son cou

- Monsieur…

- Arrête de me rendre fou… Monsieur, quel fantasme…

- …

Hinata n'aimait pas cette confession, elle n'était donc qu'un fantasme… ? Pire, elle était sûrement la maîtresse qu'il désirait tant, une vengeance, après son plaisir, il ira se vanter auprès de sa femme, Hinata sera la risée, une femme amoureuse blessée.

-« Amoureuse… ? » Pense celle-ci

Elle sentait désormais les mains de son professeur descendre le long de ses cuisses, il venait les éloigner l'une de l'autre et laissa un endroit chaud à sa fierté.

- Hinata…

- Non !

Elle le poussa subitement, cogna ses mains contre son torse, elle se releva et lui fini sur les genoux. Elle tenait sa tête lourde de pensée entre sa main droite et il perçut des larmes tomber sur ses jambes.

Qu'avait-elle… ?

Pourquoi le repousser subitement.

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas être votre maîtresse… Vous êtes là pour vous venger, pour savoir ce que ressens votre femme, et je ne veux pas ! Pleure Hinata

Naruto n'était guère surpris de cette réaction, il se demandait même quand son élève allait se soumettre à cette éventualité.

- Hinata… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que tu penses ça…

- …

Il s'avança vers elle, enleva sa main de son visage, et colla son front au sien.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien… Ce qu'on fait, mais… J'ai ressentit du désir pour toi, parce que… Parce que j'ai passé une bonne journée à tes côtés… J'étais bien et ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu une journée sereine… Dit-il embrassant sa joue

- Vous ne pouvez pas décider de ça en une journée…

- Oui, c'est vrai… Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas très philosophique, mais…

Naruto se saisissait des joues de Hinata. Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux, cette perle.

- J'ai peut-être eu le coup de foudre… Sourit-il fièrement

- Ne dites pas de bêtise…

- Hinata… Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais je ne me pose pas vraiment de question quant à mon attirance pour toi, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi…

- …

- Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas assumer… Je ne t'en voudrais pas…

- Vous pensez à votre femme… ?

- Non… La preuve est que ça fait bientôt deux jours qu'elle est sans nouvelle de moi…

- …

- Je lis dans tes jolis yeux bleus que tu as très envie de moi… Dit-il l'embrassant passionnément

- …

- Tu ne voudrais pas te laisser aller… Être malicieuse et aguicheuse…

- Quoi… ?! Rougit-elle fortement

- La façon dont tu as attrapé ma veste tout à l'heure en dit long non… ?

- Vous vous moquez de moi… Dit-elle baissant les yeux

- Non… Rit-il tendrement. C'est juste que les filles les plus timides sont des voraces au lit…

- Filles timides… ? Voraces… Les hommes aux airs sérieux sont de vrais pervers apparemment ! S'indigne celle-ci

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Tu fais référence à moi… ?

- Oui !

Il rit de nouveau, charmé par cette délicate femme.

- Tu me fais rire… Je t'adore…

- …

- Est-ce que je peux te faire l'amour…

- Naruto !

- Naruto… J'aime mon prénom dans ta bouche… Dit-il mordant sa lèvre

- « Je ne pensais qu'il était si libre de ce côté-là »

- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne…

Naruto rallongea Hinata sur le lit et captura ses lèvres de façon gourmande.

C'était une jeune femme mature, responsable, forte, sensible, intelligente, amusante et tellement séduisante. Même s'il ne savait pas où cette nuit allait le mener, les mener… Il voulait savourer cet instant entièrement, et rien ne pourrait venir interrompre cette union.

Il écarte ses cuisses suavement, et commença par de simple va et vient affectueux entre sa fierté et la sienne. Il ne quittait pas ses lèvres, elle embrassait divinement et il souhaitait de plus en plus que cette nuit de s'arrête jamais. Il caressa ses cuisses, son ventre, elle méritait patience et désir.

Mais la tentation était de plus en plus incontrôlable, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec son élève.

- Hinata… Tu vas sûrement…

- Je sais… Le coupe t-elle.

- Tu peux me demander d'arrêter, d'accord…

- Oui…

Il redressa son corps, et regarda de son septième ciel, cet ange venu le quémander à sa porte.

Il pénétra doucement en elle, laissant glisser soigneusement sa fierté. Elle s'écria, un peu, arracha presque les coutures de la couette, la douleur devait être insupportable. Lui essouffla son bien-être, quel supplice, il se mordit la langue tellement la sensation était extrême.

Son être était aussi divin à déguster que ce corps de femme.

Il serra dans ses bras Hinata, fortement. Elle semblait souffrir et lui ne cessait d'accélérer ses mouvements de hanches, de savourer cet échange, il en voudrait tellement plus, mais il gardait ses vigoureux désirs pour les prochaines nuits.

- « Oui, les prochaines… »

Cette confession l'emporta dans un baiser sulfureux, il la serra contre son corps, il la sentit trembler, apeurer, mais il percevait sa voix essoufflant des bruits de jouissance, et lui qui mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier son extase.

Depuis combien d'année n'avait-il fait l'amour, en ressentant le bien être unique de deux amants qui étaient seuls en cet instant.

- Hinata…

- …

Naruto ne put plus retenir la preuve de sa dépendance, et laissa disparaître en elle son élan d'amour. Il se retira doucement et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Hinata versait des larmes, l'émotion, la douleur, son cœur qui chavirait, son corps qui tremblait, des sentiments dépendant s'emparèrent de la jeune fille. Naruto la trouvait indéniablement séduisante, cette petite femme fragile le séduisait.

Il jeta son corps sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle semblait perdue, fatiguée, rêveuse, transportée dans un plaisir qui ne voulait s'achever.

- Ça va… ?

- Oui…

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et embrassa son nez.

- C'était divin… Complimente ce dernier

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui…

Naruto se redressa et appuya sa tête avec sa main. Il se demandait s'il devait passer la nuit chez son élève. Non pas que son esprit réclamait le contraire, mais c'était une situation délicate et il ne voulait la brusquer.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche… ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux venir avec moi… ? Demande ce dernier taquin

- Euh… Non… La jeune femme rougit et tourne le dos à Naruto d'un air triste

Naruto était surpris de ces yeux brillants. Se demandant pourquoi son élève était subitement triste, il fut attiré par la cambrure parfaite du dos de Hinata. Des courbes parfaites, des fesses légèrement bombées. Ce spectacle l'attirait comme un papillon vers sa lumière. Il passa une main dans son dos, il descendit de sa nuque et posa cette dernière sur la forme de ses fesses.

Naruto rapprocha son corps et embrassa l'épaule pâle de Hinata.

- Tu es vraiment belle… Très belle…

- …

- Hinata… ? Tu es sur que tout vas bien… ?

Hinata versait des larmes silencieuses. Cette union était bouleversante, elle sentait encore chaque caresse de Naruto sur elle, son cœur ne voulait s'arrêter de cogner, une boule dans son ventre se formait à chaque baiser donné par son professeur.

Ce moment était unique, elle aurait désiré qu'il ne cesse jamais.

Son esprit était pessimiste, il se résignait. Pourquoi être tombée amoureuse de son professeur, elle avait savouré ce rapport comme une gourmandise, mais c'était fini, fini à jamais, elle n'avait été qu'une passade, qu'une nuit d'oubli, un silence bruyant.

Elle se refusait de regretter cette nuit, mais la tristesse de n'être qu'une passade pour son professeur lasserait son cœur.

L'entente retenir ses sanglots dans la gorge, il escalada le corps de son élève et se retrouva face à elle.

Il caressa sa joue et sourit tendrement.

- Tu regrettes… ? Demande ce dernier

- Non…

- Pourquoi pleures-tu dans ce cas… ?

- …

- Hinata…

- Allez vous s'en…

- Hinata… ?

- Partez… Dit-elle cachant son visage

- C'est peut-être trop te demander, mais est-ce que je peux prendre une douche…

- Oui…

Naruto se leva du lit, il prit ses affaires et partit dans la salle de bain. La salle d'eau était sublime, Hinata était une fée de logis apparemment.

Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude. Sa peau respirait le parfum de Hinata, quel agréable arôme. Cette nuit était plus que succulente et il était attristé quelle ce termine dans la fragilité de son élève. Elle semblait heureuse contre lui, mais semblait malheureuse de son acte.

Il ferma l'eau, prit une serviette dans le placard, essuya l'eau de son corps et se rhabilla.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et découvrit Hinata, le dos tourné et mise sous la couette.

Il chopa le casque de sa moto sur la chaise et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque ses pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement il ne pouvait inlassablement pas la laisser dans cette état. Il reposa son casque et s'approcha du lit.

- Hinata… ?

- …

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit…

- …

- Hinata, je ne veux pas partir comme ça… Regarde-moi…

Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève et retourna son corps. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et ils brisèrent le cœur de ce professeur séduit.

- Hinata… Ne pleure pas… Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé…

- Partez, s'il vous plaît…

- Je ne peux pas partir en te laissant ainsi !

- Et moi je veux que vous partiez !

- Hina…

- Partez !

Elle cria de toutes ses forces et se retourna, fuyant l'homme qui rendait son cœur meurtris.

Naruto abdiqua. Il prit son casque et quitta l'appartement.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, il s'imaginait passer la nuit près de Hinata, mais la jeune femme en décidait autrement.

Sa moto le conduisit chez Tsunade.

- Naruto… ?

- Désolé de te déranger, je peux passer la nuit ici… ?

- Oui, bien sur, entre…

Naruto pénétra dans l'entrée et aperçut une paire de chaussure masculine.

- Jiraya… ?

- La ferme et va dormir !

- Ok ! Rit-il

Naruto partit dans sa chambre et se glissa dans les draps une fois tous vêtements au sol.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent naturellement vers Hinata. Il espérait que ses larmes avaient cessé et qu'elle s'était paisiblement endormie.

Replongeant dans sa nuit délicieuse, le jeune homme s'envola rapidement aux pays des songes.

Naruto se réveilla tôt et partit de chez Tsunade en laissant un simple mot de remerciement.

Il respira fortement et laissa sa moto partir rejoindre : sa femme.

Naruto eut à peine franchit la porte, qu'une gifle l'accueillit.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de rester deux jours entiers sans nouvelles !

- Je n'ai vu aucun policier venir me chercher…

- Ne joue pas au plus malin !

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété chérie, j'ai passé le week-end chez Tsunade…

- Chez Tsunade !? Et un message ou un court appel ne t'aurai pas effleuré l'esprit !

- Pardon mon amour, j'ai gâché ton week-end…

- Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !?

- Rien, j'avais envie de me changer les idées… Dit-il prenant place dans son canapé

- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste !

Égoïste… ?

Il rit intérieurement, ou sa femme ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce mot, ou elle le prenait définitivement pour un imbécile.

L'après-midi était passé sous les agacements de Sakura, mais arrivé quatre heures de l'après-midi, elle partit dans la salle de bain se préparer.

- Elle oublie vite, je comprends mieux…

Sakura sortit vêtue d'une jolie robe couleur rose pastel.

- Comment me trouves-tu… ?

- « Elle se venge, me montrer cette robe alors qu'elle sait quelle est pour Sasuke… Quelle génie ma femme… » Tu es à croquer…

- Oui, et toi tu seras privé de sexe pendant une semaine avec ta belle connerie !

- Sans souci…

- Pardon… ?

- C'est toi que tu prives en me disant ça non… ? Chérie…

- Ne sois pas prétentieux, ça ne te va pas du tout !

- Pardon… Mon amour…

- Bon, je dois y aller, Ino m'attend !

- J'ai hâte qu'elle entende l'horrible histoire de ce week-end…

- Quoi… ?

- Tu vas lui dire que ton mari a découché non… ?

- Euh, bien sur ! C'est ma meilleure amie, elle sait toujours tout !

- Bien, alors je l'attends au tournent vu son sale caractère !

- Oui…

Sakura partit, sans un mot, ni au revoir, et encore moins un baiser.

Naruto se posa dans le canapé et pensa à son élève.

- Je n'ai même pas son numéro…

Le jeune professeur repensa à sa nuit, et sa fierté se gonfla à ces souvenirs érotiques.

- Ma femme va s'envoyer en l'air, je pourrais en faire autant… ?

Naruto se leva subitement et chopa le casque de sa moto et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Hinata.

Il sonna à sa porte, priant pour qu'elle ouvre.

Un minois apparaît. Des yeux bouffis et rouge, une peau pâle et des traits de fatigue l'accueillirent.

- Bonjour…

- Bon… Bonjour…

- Je peux entrer… ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ?

- Toi… Dit-il capturant ses lèvres.

Hinata fut poussée par le corps de son professeur.

Son corps bouillonnait, son cœur palpitait, son corps s'envolait, elle voulait se pincer pour être sur qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

La nuit qu'elle pensait éphémère était sur le point de se vivre encore une fois.

Dans un naturel presque vital, elle entoura le cou de Naruto et força le passage de ses dents pour caresser sa langue. Naruto était fou de cette franchise, enfin, son élève se donnait à lui, sans honte.

Ils se couchèrent sur le lit et redécouvrirent de manière luxurieuse la passion qu'échangeait leur corps.

Ils s'embrassaient, se déshabillaient, se griffaient, se mordaient, s'aguichaient, s'unissaient…

Hinata était heureuse, mais elle ne savait que l'esprit de Naruto, bien que désireux de son élève, avait la hargne dans le sang, vengeance dans la peau, mépris dans le cœur, Sakura dans sa tête.

- « Je suis aussi subtile que toi, ma femme… »

* deux mille cent euros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** « _Pour son parfum… »_

Il se leva doucement, s'assoit sur le lit, frotta son visage, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il tourna sa tête et tomba sur le visage de Hinata endormi. Elle respirait paisiblement, il venait de l'épuiser.

Il se leva, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il entra directement dans la cabine de douche. Il prit du savon, alluma l'eau chaude, et frictionna son corps avec cet arôme. Il enleva toute trace, frotta pour ne rien laisser, ni souvenir d'un baiser, d'une caresse, d'un parfum, rien, tout devait s'effacer.

Était-ce son rituel… ? Sakura revenait avec un parfum différent à chaque fois, comme s'il pouvait être stupide et ne pas savoir l'odeur qu' humait sa femme. Elle enlevait toute preuve, cachant ses suçons avec des foulards, avec de grossiers prétextes. Il ne pensait même pas aux griffures dans le dos, il reconnaissait la trace de ses ongles, il savait lesquelles étaient faites avec amour et les autres par abnégation.

Quel ressentis elle portait lorsqu'elle avait terminé de se donner à lui… ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait… ? Avait-elle des remords, des doutes, des palpitations, un sentiment d'injustice et de salissure… ?

Et lui… ? Qu'éprouvait-il en ce moment… ?

Il ferma le robinet, sécha son corps, se vêtit et retourna dans le salon.

Hinata était réveillée, assise sur le lit, son corps recouvert du drap blanc et regardait par la baie-vitrée. Elle regardait cette pluie tomber, ce ciel gris qui n'en finissait pas de parler.

Elle était sublime en cet instant et lui ne put résister. Il s'approcha du lit, monta dessus et s'installa derrière elle, il posa sa tête contre son torse, l'encercla de ses bras et embrassa son épaule.

- Je n'ai plus peur… ?

- Mh… ?

- De l'orage, je n'ai plus peur….

- Oui, j'ai vu ça… Sourit-il

- Pourquoi vous êtes venu… ? Dit-elle se levant

- Je voulais être avec toi…

- Je vois…

- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as ouvert la porte et laissé entrer… ?

- Je voulais être avec vous…

Le silence se fit, et Naruto trouva ce moment fort désagréable. Il regarda l'eau se stopper sur la vitre et savoura le bruit de cette eau rouillée.

- Tu ne trouves pas la pluie particulièrement érotique… ?

Hinata rougit, pourquoi employait-il des mots aussi spontanés.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si… Si…

- Si quoi… Rit-il se levant à son tour et s'accrochant à sa taille

- Rien…

- Tu inspires le désir, je n'y suis pour rien… Dit-il embrassant son cou

- …

- Je dois rentrer…

- Oui…

Hinata se défit de son étreinte et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle remarqua qu'il avait pris une douche. Sûrement pour ôter de son corps le souvenir de ce rapport. C'est là qu'elle était faible, il cachait à sa femme qu'il goûtait lui aussi au péché de l'adultère.

Ce n'était donc pas un renouveau, mais bien une punition.

Elle enfila un peignoir bleu, au touché de soie. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui.

Hinata sortit et regagna le salon, Naruto enfilait sa veste, ses gants. Il prit son casque et se dirigea vers elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue, descendit jusqu'à son cou et toucha une empreinte de morsure.

- Hinata…

- Rentrez… Il est tard…

- Oui… À demain…

- À demain… ?

- Oui, en classe et chez toi pour les cours particulier…

- Euh, oui… Rougit-elle

Il sourit avant de quitter cet appartement. La porte fermée, elle se précipita pour faire tourner la clé dans la serrure et se jeta sur son lit en larme pour évacuer cette pointe qui taquinait son cœur.

Elle serra l'oreiller, le drap, il fut imbibé de son mascara noir, quelles douloureuses heures. Ce lit avait l'odeur de son professeur sur chaque coin de tissu, les souvenirs se mêlaient à cette fragrance, sa tête retrouvait les gestes de cette union sensuelle.

Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle… ? Pourquoi cette tristesse alors qu'elle venait de sentir son cœur et son être se dévoiler de bonheur… ?

- Je vais être quoi… ? Je vais être quoi dans tout ça moi…

Naruto rentra chez lui, il fut le premier, il avait bien calculé l'heure. Il se mit à l'aise et s'installa dans le canapé. Il alluma la télé, choisit une émission de variété et laissa aller ses pensées.

Elles furent courtes de raison, puisque Sakura rentra à son tour dans l'appartement.

- Bonsoir chéri !

- Salut…

- Tu vas être content, je nous ai ramené un bon dîner ! Dit-elle filant dans la cuisine

Naruto se leva, et rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine.

Elle était de dos, sortant de poche en papier leur repas de ce soir. Elle était belle, cette robe pastel était divine. Elle moulait parfaitement son corps. Il avait toujours admiré la beauté de sa femme, ses yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux roses bonbon, sa taille fine et élancé, une peau pâle, un sourire lumineux, un caractère sur et vive.

Naruto s'approcha de sa femme, et enlaça sa taille.

- Tes cheveux ont poussé…

- Oui, je voudrais les laisser pousser…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Les hommes préfèrent les cheveux longs… Dit-elle taquine, quittant ses bras pour le frigo

- Pourquoi les hommes… ? N'est-ce pas qu'à ton mari que tu dois plaire… ?

- Mais tu aimes les cheveux longs toi aussi… ? Sourit-elle

- Pourquoi moi aussi… ?

- Naruto, c'est quoi cet air nonchalant… ?

- Alors, comment a réagit Ino face à ma fugue… ?

- Elle était furieuse figure toi ! Elle a même osé me dire que tu m'avais trompé !

- C'est peut-être le cas… ? Dit-il sérieusement

Sakura s'arrêta, non pas pour mettre en avant son air inquiet, mais pour rire.

- Toi, me tromper… ? Non, tu es amoureux, tu es un homme bien, tu ne ferais pas ce genre de chose… Dit-elle venant l'embrasser

- Donc je suis acquis… ?

- Oui… Tu es mon mari, tu es donc forcément rien qu'à moi…

- Et toi… ? Est-ce que tu m'es acquise… ?

- Naruto, je suis ta femme, je suis donc à toi…

- Tu es une personne bien toi… ?

Sakura observa son mari. Il était posé contre la paillasse, les bras croisés, le regard sérieux, presque strict.

- Je peux savoir ce qui arrive à mon gentil mari… ?

- Tu as dis que j'étais une personne bien… Par conséquent, je ne peux pas te tromper, mais toi, es-tu aussi une personne bien… ?

Sakura sentit légèrement sa tête vaciller. Naruto était étrange depuis la rentrée, il employait des sous-entendus, sans cesse, il était brusque, arrogant, hautain, Sakura ne reconnaissait pas son mari.

Elle s'approcha de lui subitement, encercla son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa sensuellement.

- Viens avec moi dans la chambre, et tu verras si je ne suis pas à toi… ! Dit-elle sur d'elle

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ma femme est subtile…

Naruto enlaça fortement Sakura et l'embrassa ardemment. Il la poussa contre le frigo, attrapa ses jambes qu'il posa sur ses hanches et continua sa balade sensuelle avec sa langue.

Comment osait-elle le provoquer alors qu'elle venait de « s'envoyer en l'air » avec son amant… ?

Comment pouvait-elle le regarder dans les yeux et tout nier, démentir chacune de ses insinuations, le regarder droit dans les yeux, et lui affirmer qu'elle était à lui, et le prouver en se donnant à lui… ?

Quel était le véritable courage de cette femme… ? À quoi ressemblait son quotidien, elle était là, souriante, le regardant, ne baissant jamais sa garde, ni ses gestes, elle mentait comme elle respirait, même maladroite parfois, elle savait se relever.

Où était sa culpabilité… ? Comment la gérait-elle… ?

Comment faisait-elle pour survivre à cet adultère, alors qu'en ce moment même, le cœur de Naruto saignait de ces deux dernières nuits.

Le cœur morose, Hinata dirigea ses pas vers l'université.

Le réveil avait été brusque. Des cauchemars avaient envahie la nuit de la jeune fille, un professeur regrettant son geste, partant loin avec sa femme, s'excusant de son comportement, et puis, l'oubli.

Elle était arrivée bien tôt ce matin. Elle tournait en rond chez elle, et alors qu'elle voulait occuper seule ses pensées, elle entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir.

- Hinata… ?

- Karin… ?

Hinata et Karin se souriaient, apparemment, elles avaient besoin d'évacuer leurs lourdes pensées, pour être ici une heure à l'avance.

Karin s'assoit, et Hinata ne put s'empêcher un compliment.

- Tu es belle Karin…

La jeune rousse s'était vêtue sans réfléchir ce matin. Elle avait enfilé une jupe couleur caramel, mit des collants blanc assortis et ses pieds chaussaient des bottes grises. Le haut et le gilet était de même couleur que les chaussures. Elle avait légèrement bouclés le bout de ses longs cheveux et s'était maquillée un peu plus que d'habitude.

- Merci…

- Enfin, tu es belle chaque jour, mais…

- Je ne suis qu'une idiote… Soupire celle-ci

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça… ?

Karin se tourna vers Hinata, elle voulait être face à elle pour s'expliquer.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute…

- Les parents de Sui, sont homosexuels…

- Oh…

- Comme tu te doutes, il a été adopté, et par deux hommes…

- Ah, je ne savais pas…

- Il a longtemps été complexé par sa situation familiale, les enfants jusqu'à la première année de lycée, se moquaient de lui, l'insultait, il s'est même plusieurs fois battu…

- Le pauvre…

- Oui… Ça n'a pas été évident tous les jours, j'étais sa seule amie, la seule qui ne faisait aucune différence, et pour cause, ma mère et Haku sont meilleurs amis…

- Je vois… Sourit-elle

- Suigetsu n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'avouer à ses parents, il disait des mensonges quand il revenait blessé…

- …

- Mais arrivé en seconde année de lycée, les élèves ont commencé à être moins répugnés, ils s'en fichaient, ils trouvaient, enfin je veux dire, les filles trouvaient Sui, beau, marrant, malin, il était invité dans chacune des fêtes et…

Karin mordit sa lèvre, ses souvenirs étaient douloureux. Elle posa sa tête sur sa main et frotta son front.

- Il a toujours, toujours souffert de cette situation, et moi j'ai toujours été là pour lui, mais en devenant le centre de l'attention, il est devenu indépendant de ça… Me laissant tomber, et ignorant ses parents… Sanglote-t-elle

Hinata se tourna face à Karin et prit sa main dans la sienne en guise de présence.

- Hier, il m'a appelé, pour me dire qu'il avait tout avoué à ses parents, qu'il avait brisé la glace et que tout irait mieux, qu'il était libéré, mais…

- Mais tu as tellement attendu que tu ne le crois pas…

- Oui, et ce matin, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impulsion de me faire belle pour lui, inconsciemment, parce que je veux y croire, mais c'est tellement compliqué, il m'a fait tellement de mal…

Karin ne put contenir sa tristesse, et pleura à chaude larme dans les bras de son amie.

Après de nombreuses minutes à échapper sa peine. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir. Hinata essuya les yeux de Karin avec tendresse.

- Tu n'es pas ridicule Karin… Tu aimes Sui depuis longtemps, c'est normal que tu aies ressenti un bonheur soudain…

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va réellement changer… Il préfère sa vie de débauché à moi !

- C'est vrai que Sui a l'air perdu, mais tu sais aussi qu'il tient beaucoup à toi…

- Tu sais, on se connaît depuis la crèche, et rien ne s'est jamais passé entre Sui et moi, et je suis certaine qu'il n'a jamais ignoré ce que je ressentais pour lui…

- Peut-être que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée et que tu dois la provoquer… Sourit-elle

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux plus me faire du mal…

- Écoute, il a fait un grand pas non… ? Sa prouve bien qu'il veut changer… Crois-moi, c'est… C'est en le repoussant que tu risques de regretter… Non… ?

- Ah… Oui, peut-être… Mais dans ce cas, il va quand même ramer avant d'avoir quoi que ce soit ! Dit-elle boudeuse

Hinata rit, son amie lui redonnait le moral, l'amour c'était trop compliqué.

Karin se remaquilla quelque peu dans les toilettes et les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent la classe.

- Hinata…

- Oui… ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien toi aussi ce matin, tu as un souci… ?

- Euh, non, non, c'est rien, enfin, une, une dispute avec mon père… Euh, pour pas changer…

- Je suis désolée, les soucis de famille c'est jamais simple…

- Non…

- Tu devrais faire comme Sui et sauter le pas, lui dire tout ce que tu penses une bonne fois pour toute !

- Oui… Tu, tu as raison, je le ferais…

- Tu es une jeune fille pleine de courage Hinata, ne l'oublie pas… Dit-elle prenant sa main

- Oui, merci… Sourit-elle

Les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à regagner la classe lorsqu'elles croisèrent Shion à l'entrée de la classe.

Shion regarda de haut en bas Karin, elle la dévisageait méchamment, souriant déjà de ces propos menaçants.

- Tu as voulu jouer à la femme fatale ma pauvre Karin… !

Shion s'avança vers elle, elle prit dans sa main cette veste qu'elle qualifia d'horrible.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de goût, et tu ne sais même pas unir les couleurs…

- …

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir faire semblant…

Shion s'approcha du visage de Karin et souffla à son oreille :

- Une tâche, reste une tâche…

Karin sentit son corps se décomposer. Où Shion tenait toute sa haine envers elle, pourquoi… ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ainsi… ?!

Karin avait l'habitude des réflexions de Shion, mais la jeune femme se sentait vexer, elle qui s'était vêtue pour plaire à Suigetsu, là voilà détruite par la fille qui avait partagé sa vie et surtout son lit.

Shion entra dans la classe fière d'elle. Kiba et Suigetsu étaient déjà arrivés. Ils discutaient tous deux et avaient entendu les propose mesquins de Shion, et si Kiba s'en moquait, Suigetsu avait retenu cet affront.

- Alors, tu viendras ou pas… ?! Répète Kiba

- Je ne sais pas Kiba, je verrais…

- Rho, ça va être une fête d'enfer, il y aura plein de fille, et surtout pas d'alcool bon marché !

- Quelle fête… ? Questionne Shion s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sui, sans gêne

Les deux amies entrèrent dans la classe. Sui ressentit un éclat au cœur en apercevant Karin, il la trouvait à croquer. Mais il réalisa que son amie ne lui avait accordé aucun regard, sa tête était baissée, et son regard dans le vague.

Soudainement, il s'accorda un détail : la jeune fille posée sur ses genoux.

- Euh, Shion, tu veux bien descendre !

- Quoi, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là d'habitude…

- Descend s'il te plaît ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble je te rappelle !

- Et alors… ? Qui a dit que moi, je voulais rompre… ?! Je me fous de la pouffiasse que tu veux te taper pour changer, ou je ne sais quoi, tu es à moi ! Et je vais te reconquérir…

- Tu perds ton temps !

- Ah bon… ? Moi je pensais que tu voulais concrétiser avec le meilleur coup que tu n'aies jamais eu… N'est-ce pas tes mots… ?

- Shion, descend… Dit-il basculant ses jambes.

La jeune fille abdiqua, et quitta les jambes de son ancien amant.

- Tu vas craquer pour moi, que tu le veuilles ou non…

- Tu rêves…

- Bon, bref, tu viendras avec moi à cette fête !? Insiste Kiba

- Non, je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?! On va bien s'éclater !

- Tu parles de la fête de Deidara… ? Demande Shion

- Oui ! Ces fêtes sont toujours énormes !

- J'avoue… Moi j'y serais en tout cas… Il couche plutôt bien…

Hinata sourit, et se pencha vers Karin.

- Pourquoi cette réflexion ne m'étonne pas…

Karin sourit, son amie savait comment remonter son moral.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent, et Naruto fit également son entrée.

Suigetsu retourna à sa place, devant Karin. Mais avant de plonger le nez dans ses affaires, il se retourna vers elle et se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille.

- N'écoutes pas ce qu'a dit Shion… Je te trouve sublime…

Karin avait entendu avec éclat son cœur imploser.

En tout ce temps, c'était la première fois que Suigetsu lui faisait un tel compliment. Elle rougit, elle se sentait fiévreuse, son ami avait le don de la déstabiliser, de la rendre troublée.

Naruto rentra en classe l'air tendu, il n'osait croiser le regard de ses élèves, et surtout celui de Hinata. Il dit bonjour, et fit l'appel dans l'ignorance absolu. Il donna le programme pour la matinée, des exercices. Il indiqua page et consigne en gardant tête presque baissée. Les élèves furent surpris, quelque peu, ils avaient dans la tête la montagne de travail qui les attendait déjà en ce lundi matin.

Naruto s'installa, et ouvrit un livre qui retenait enfin toute vision déstabilisante avec son élève.

Hinata était tendue, son cœur tambourinait à vive allure. Ses membres tremblaient, des souvenirs agréables et chauds de ces précédentes nuits firent surfaces. Sa chaleur, ses bras, sa peau, son odeur, sa douceur, sa sensualité, sa voix, la jeune fille fut emportée dans une douce couverture, berçant son être.

Mais la jeune femme repensa aussi à toutes les complications que lui imposait son cœur. C'était un homme marié, trompé, meurtri, vide, perdu, alors qu'avait-elle réellement représentée en ces nuits échangées… ? Qu'avait-il ressentit après avoir passé la porte de son appartement… ? Etait-il en froid avec sa femme… ? S'étaient-ils disputés… ? Anéantis… ? Ou réconciliés… ?

- Hinata… Chuchote Karin

- Oui ?

- Tu trembles de partout… Tout va bien… ?

Hinata sentait sa jambe monter de haut en bas, son bras trembler et sa main jouer nerveusement avec son stylo, elle était en train de tomber dans la déchéance.

- Oui, oui, ça va…

- Bien…

Karin retourna à son travail, s'assurant avec certitude, que Hinata lui cachait quelque chose.

Naruto observait ces deux élèves. L'appel du prénom de son élève par Karin l'avait rendu curieux. Elle était toute tremblante, pâle, triste. Et lui qui ne savait que faire.

Il se maudissait, et avait passé la pire des nuits de sa vie.

Il avait amoureusement fait l'amour à sa femme dans cette cuisine froide, mais une fois l'union terminée, il s'était rendu dans les toilettes pour vomir, vider le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même.

Un mari trompé et menteur à la fois, c'était l'horreur à vivre. Il mentait à deux femmes, une sûrement attachée et l'autre aucunement amoureuse. Il avait vécu l'union avec sa femme comme un renouveau, à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour à Sakura, il espérait la reconquérir, la faire subitement tomber amoureuse de lui, la faire oublier Sasuke, être sa raison, sa raison qui la pousserait à arrêter tout ça, et à n'être qu'à lui.

Mais rien… En trois années, Sakura n'avait ni mépris pour elle, ni irrespect, ni supplice, sans parler de sa mauvaise conscience, mais peut-être n'en possédait-elle pas… ?

Il l'admirait parfois, être une femme qui trompe son mari avec toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas succomber à la dépression, elle devait être plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait.

Ou peut-être n'avait-elle aucune identité pour regarder chaque matin dans le miroir ce même visage…

Ses pensées revinrent sur sa belle maîtresse. Il devait s'avouer le contexte inhumain de la situation. Hinata était une personne de morale, une fille honnête, et il l'avait condamné en un instant à n'être plus qu'une amante.

Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé… ?

- « Quel idiot tu fais, évidement que tu l'as blessé ! »

Il était réduit à convenir d'un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais par sa femme, mais cet instant avec Hinata avait été l'un des moments les plus uniques de son existence.

Hinata le désirait, le touchait, l'embrassait comme le messie, un bonheur vacant à sa porte. Son regard était si innocent, si juste, si aimant, si désirable, elle ne voyait que lui, ne voulait que lui, il s'était sentit tellement unique et voulu en cet instant. Ils n'étaient plus que deux sur cette planète ronde, deux amants s'abandonnant aux plaisirs de l'un et de l'autre.

Il n'avait pas n'importe qu'elle femme pour amante. Une femme sérieuse, mûre, gentille, bienveillante et incroyablement belle et séductrice. Une femme au corps de rêve, aux lèvres gourmandes, une intimité fruitée, un goût indescriptible, un touché soyeux, une délicieuse nuit.

Incomparable aux nuits passées avec son épouse.

Ses baisers étaient amers, sa peau respirant l'infidélité, ses gestes retenus, son regard vide, et inexpressif, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, si elle était bien, comblée, appréciée, rien ne se faisait paraître dans ses deux yeux verts.

Alors que les deux yeux bleus eaux de Hinata, l'avaient entièrement obstiné.

- Monsieur ! L'appel Temari

- Oui ?! Prononce ce dernier surpris

- Euh… Vous pouvez venir, j'ai un souci avec un paragraphe…

- Oui, je…

Naruto sentit une légère caresse entre ses cuises. Il ne put se lever.

- Ah, euh, je termine un passage, et j'arrive ! Rit-il nerveusement

- D'accord…

Temari fut perplexe, on dirait qu'elle le dérangeait.

Naruto se maudit, il avait tellement replongé dans des souvenirs gourmand et agréable que sa fierté s'était éveillée.

- « Quel imbécile je fais, voilà que je… ».

La situation lui échappait. Il voulait s'étendre à des moments merveilleux avec Hinata, car il se sentait premier. Mais était-ce raisonnable au point de vue de ses sentiments… ?

Il n'était pas amoureux, juste attiré. Non pas une question de physique, non, quelque chose de…

En fait, il l'ignorait.

Il se leva soudainement triste et rejoignit Temari. Cette situation n'avait rien d'éthique, ni de édifiante, mais il voulait Hinata, et sa femme. Était-ce ça que sa femme ressentait finalement… ?

Vouloir l'être aimé, mais aussi celui qui vous fait sentir unique.

- « Quel tourbillon de sentiment foireux… »

La correction était sur le point d'être donné. Il devait faire face à ses élèves, et surtout Hinata. Il ne devait rien faire paraître, surtout pas son côté déstabilisé envers une élève en particulier.

Il se leva, droit, sérieux, et regarda sans retenu Hinata. Elle croisa son regard, ce regard fougueux, virile, précoce, mais dès qu'elle pensait à lui, son professeur dans l'intimité.

Les deux amants se plongèrent dans un fantasme sans fin.

Ils étaient indéfiniment attirés l'un par l'autre.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna. Karin et Hinata partirent manger ensemble et de façon inattendue, elles furent rejointes par Suigetsu.

- Je peux… ? Demande ce dernier

Karin ne répondit pas, bien trop fixée par la beauté soudaine que faisait apparaître son ami avec ce sourire si tendre.

- Oui… Réagit Hinata

- Merci…

Le jeune homme se posa aux côtés de Karin.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, quand Sui, amusé de la situation, décrocha un mot pour les détendre.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé Monsieur Uzumaki bizarre aujourd'hui… ?

Hinata lâcha le couvert qu'elle tenait, et se mit à rougir.

- Hinata, ça va… ? Demande Karin

- Oui, oui, pardon, j'ai eu un moment d'égarement…

- D'accord…

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il avait l'air ailleurs… ?

- C'est vrai, ça ne lui ressemble pas, on n'aurait presque dit que Temari le dérangeait quand elle l'a appelé… Répond Karin

- Oui, oui, c'est… C'est vrai… Confirme son amie

- Hinata, tu es sur que ça va… Je te trouve bizarre…

- Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout…

- Euh, Karin… Intervient Sui

- Oui… Rougit-elle

- On peut…

- Salut les nuls, mon chéri…

Shion coupa court à la demande de Suigetsu et s'installa à la table des filles, en face du jeune homme.

- Chéri… J'espère que tu n'as pas cherché ta chemise noire tout le week-end, elle est chez moi et j'ai dormis avec…

- Non… Je m'en fou, tu peux même la garder… Râle quelque peu ce dernier

- Je n'ai pas besoin de souvenir puisque nous seront bientôt ensemble…

- Shion, arrête…

- Tu ne t'es pas imaginé que je pourrais être tombée amoureuse de toi, et te vouloir…

- Shion, tu sais bien que c'est pour la frime que tu étais avec moi…

- Certes, il y a des avantages à être avec un garçon très populaire, mais…

- Et Sui… Interrompt un jeune homme

- Salut Taki…

- Kiba m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir à la fête, mais il faut absolument que tu te libères !

- Non, je ne peux pas…

- Allez mec sans toi la fête sera moins cool…

Karin était hébétée par toutes ces personnes. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être de trop, de n'appartenir à ce monde, cet univers où Suigetsu était aimé de tous, populaire auprès de tous, ils le voulait lui, seulement lui.

Elle se leva, l'apparence attristée. Elle prit son plateau et partit.

- Karin… Souffle Suigetsu

Le prénom de son amie fut étouffé par les voix graves de son entourage.

Karin et Hinata partirent marcher dans la cour.

- Ça va Karin…

- Oui…

Hinata entoura le bras de Karin avec le sien, et lui sourit.

- Je crois qu'il voulait te parler…

- Pour me dire quoi…

- Je ne sais pas… Il voulait peut-être t'inviter, rester avec toi pour te complimenter comme ce matin… Taquine cette dernière

- Je ne crois pas à tout ça…

- Karin… Donne-lui sa chance... ! Il t'a fait un beau compliment ce matin, il est venu à table avec nous, le seul point négatif c'est Shion et ces garçons venus ne nulle part…

- Justement, Shion… Elle va me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que je quitte cette université… Et puis, ces garçons aussi, tu l'as dis, ce sont ses amis, ses potes de débauche, on est arrivé à un point où nous n'habitons plus la même planète, son monde et le mien sont à l'opposé…

- Karin… Suigetsu fait d'énormes efforts pour toi, il chamboule sa vie, alors laisse lui du temps…

- Tu as l'air de le défendre et ça m'énerve…

Hinata rit, son amie n'avait pas réellement l'air sincère.

- Vous iriez tellement bien ensemble…

- C'est gentille…

- Ce n'est pas gentille, c'est sincère… Vous avez l'air tellement complémentaire, attiré l'un par l'autre, tu as la chance d'avoir un homme qui n'appartient qu'à toi, alors soit patiente…

- Tu as l'air de parler comme étant déjà passé par là… ?

- Non, mais… Euh, je veux, je veux votre bonheur…

- Tu es mignonne, je t'adore… Dit-elle basculant sur le côté amicalement.

Les deux jeunes femmes de leur accolade chavirant, percuta une jeune femme.

- Oh, désolée Madame… S'excuse Karin

- Rassurez-vous ce n'est rien… Sourit la jeune femme

Karin et Hinata étaient bouches-bée. Elles n'avaient jamais vu cette jeune femme et ce qui les étonnaient le plus, était sa beauté fulgurante.

Cette femme était à peine âgée d'une trentaine d'année. Elle était de taille moyenne, élancé, mince. Des cheveux longs couleurs chocolat, une frange dirigée sur le côté habillait son front. La nature lui avait donné des yeux noisette croquants. Une bouche fine et rosée, un maquillage simple, mais soutenue. Elle portait un slim noir, des hauts talons, un haut blanc et une veste tailleur, les manches retroussées. Tout vêtu de noir et de blanc.

C'était une jeune femme sublime, un sourire radieux, un air angélique, une démarche assurée et féminine. Les garçons se retournèrent presque tous sur cette nouvelle venue.

Gaara marcha l'air détendu, mais inquiet également, il voudrait parler à Naruto avant d'annoncer une nouvelle. Il espérait le trouvait seul dans la salle des professeurs. Il ouvrit la porte et fut déçu, ils étaient tous présents.

Sakura, Ino, Saï, Naruto et Sasuke dégustaient un café et partageaient leur avis sur l'actualité.

- Et notre cher Directeur… Vient on t'offre un café… Sourit Saï

- Euh, non merci… Naruto, je pourrais te, te parler… Dit-il gêné

- Euh, oui…

Il se leva, quand une pensée traversa son esprit.

- Au fait, ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu avais enfin trouvé une remplaçante pour la psychologue, toi qui t'inquiétais… Sourit Naruto

- Euh, oui…

Gaara était stressé, il redoutait le pire quant à son choix, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

- Ça va Gaara, tu as l'air tendu… Rit le blond

- Et bien, il faut que je t'informe de quelque chose !

- Gaara… ? Prononce soudainement une voix féminine.

Une tasse tombe et se brisa. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur bondit, ses lèvres s'humidifièrent, sa tête lui imposait de douloureux souvenirs, son corps devenait léger, il ne put croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, cette voix cristalline, d'une douceur exquise.

- Ayame… ? Prononce Naruto

- Bonjour Naruto… Sourit-elle

- Ayame… ! S'extasie le blond, sautant dans ses bras

- Et bien quel accueil… Sourit la jeune femme

- Que fais-tu ici… ?! S'impatiente Naruto

- Gaara m'a engagé pour remplacer la psychologue…

- Oh, c'est génial, tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Toi aussi…

- Ayame… Toujours aussi belle… Se déclare Saï

- Ah, merci… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil

Si Naruto et Saï étaient ravis de retrouver leur amie d'enfance, les trois autres professeurs étaient dans une léthargie soudaine. Ino se leva tout de même, ne laissant pas la pression s'agrandir.

- Salut Ayame… Ça fait longtemps…

- Oui… Dit-elle lui serrant la main

Sakura et Sasuke ne bougèrent pas un membre. Sasuke resta dans sa léthargie, il avait vu juste, c'était bien elle. Ayame.

Sakura frissonna, cette fille était son pire cauchemars, sa rivale la plus tenace, sa raison du non amour de Sasuke. Elle était son contraire, son modèle dans l'insolence, elle essayait toujours d'être « parfaite » comme elle. Ayame. Ayame. Ce prénom ne cessait de faire taire son être. Elle se leva, furtivement, refusant de se faire encore écraser par cette femme.

- Bonjour Ayame, ça va… ? Lance celle-ci de façon nonchalante

- Oui, merci…

Sasuke ne savait que dire, que faire, où regarder, il était perdu. Il avait de l'angoisse, du stress, on le penserait à l'agonie, en train de se noyer. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, marcha sur la tasse qu'il avait brisé de surprise, il passa à côté de Ayame sans la regarder, la bousculant légèrement avec son épaule, et quitta la pièce, brisé.

Naruto frissonna devant l'air de son ami. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, cet air, nostalgique, l'intouchable, le désir inassouvie, la rancœur, le mépris, puis, la convoitise douloureuse.

- Bien… Je vais te présenter aux différentes classes… Dit Gaara se raclant la gorge

- Oui… Allons-y…

- À plus tard Ayame ! Sourit Naruto

- Oui ! Sourit-elle

La cloche sonna. Les élèves rentrèrent en cours sagement.

- Cette université n'a pas changé, toujours aussi calme… Complimente Ayame

- Oui, je suis fier des élèves que nous avons… Sourit Gaara

- Je ne me serais pas douté que tu deviendrais Directeur si jeune… C'est une tâche lourde non… ?

- Au début rien n'a été simple, surtout en ce qui concernait le respect des personnes qui dirigent avec moi l'établissement… Mais j'ai su m'imposer…

- Toi, avec ton caractère calme… Je suis fière ! Sourit Ayame

- Merci…

Gaara présenta Ayame, la nouvelle psychologue de l'université à toutes les classes. En effet, plusieurs élèves s'étaient tristement jeté de cette université plus d'une fois. La sensibilité de Gaara atteinte, il avait instauré un service aux élèves de l'université, une personne à qui se confier pour éviter le pire. La fierté de ce jeune directeur.

- C'est la dernière classe, pas trop épuisée !

- Non, ça va ! Sourit-elle grandement

- Euh, c'est Sasuke qui donne ce cours…

- Et alors… Sourit-elle taquine

- Alors rien ! Rit discrètement le jeune Directeur

Gaara frappa. Il entendit la permission de rentrer et pénétra dans la pièce avec la jeune femme.

- Bonjour à tous !

Karin et Hinata reconnaissaient tout de suite la jeune femme qu'elles avaient maladroitement bousculé.

- Chers élèves, je vous présente, Mademoiselle Momoko Ayame, elle sera notre nouvelle psychologue, je la laisse se présenter à vous !

- Bonjour… Comme l'a dit votre Directeur, je suis Ayame et psychologue, je suis au premier étage, juste à côté de l'infirmerie ! Vous pouvez venir me voir à tous moments, tout restera absolument confidentiel, alors surtout ne soyez pas gêné de venir à moi, même pour discuter de tout et de rien…

Cette jeune femme était d'une beauté sans pareille, elle paraissait généreuse, douce, son sourire donnait sincérité et confort, les garçons étaient captivés.

- Tu as vu le regard des garçons… Rit Hinata

- Je vois surtout celui de Monsieur Uchiha ! Sourit-elle

Hinata observa son professeur. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard, un regard mélancolique, perdu, envieux. Il l'écoutait si attentivement, empêchant son visage de dessiner un sourire, ses traits de visage étaient posés, comme rassuré, mais son esprit paraissait perdu, vague, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et la capturer pour qu'elle ne s'envole plus jamais.

- Hinata… Chuchote Karin

- …

- Ça va… ? Dit-elle, voyant son amie pleurer

Hinata ressentait tout le mal être de Naruto resurgir à ce regard.

Etait-il aussi blessé que ça… ?

Au point de vouloir se venger… ?

Et Sasuke… ? N'était-ce pas lui l'amant de la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait… ?

Pourquoi… ? Que s'était-il passé… ?!

- Hinata…

- Désolée ! La fatigue… Dit-elle essuyant ses joues

- Bien, nous vous laissons avec votre professeur ! Réplique Gaara

- Merci… Est le seul mot de Sasuke

Gaara et Ayame prirent congés.

La fin de journée s'annonçait. Les élèves plièrent bagage, et chacun rentra chez soi.

Karin et Hinata se quittèrent. Hinata se dirigea chez elle anxieuse. Quant à Karin, elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

- Karin…

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, la voix de Suigetsu l'interpellant la remplissait de joie.

- Tu rentres chez toi ? Demande ce dernier

- Euh, oui !

- Tu ne veux pas… Qu'on aille boire un chocolat quelque part ?

- Euh… Rougit-elle. Pour…

Karin fut brusquement interrompue par Shion et ses deux amies.

- Mon chéri, que fais-tu avec cette… Pouffe…? Dit-elle accrochant le bras de Suigetsu

- Shion ! Arrête ça ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je suis avec qui je désire ! Dit-il se détachant d'elle

- Je t'en prie, tu n'es pas sérieux, si tu veux te moquer d'elle, laisse moi le faire et occupe toi à prendre du bon temps avec moi !

- Arrête de la dénigrer… Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu ne la vaux pas ! Dit-il sérieusement

Les deux amies de Shion riaient, et la jeune femme déploya son rire moqueur.

- Tu plaisantes là ! Rien que de voir ses yeux, je n'ai même pas envie de bander ! Se moque Shion

- Tu es vraiment ridicule ! Et vulgaire en plus de ça, c'est toi qui ne donne pas envie !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais les nuits où on s'envoyait en l'air !

- Je regrette déjà ces nuits !

Suigetsu prit le bras de Karin et tenta de partir, mais les trois jeunes femmes ne voulaient pas en démordre.

- Dis-moi Karin, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassée un garçon ! Ricane Shion

La jeune femme stoppa ses pas, et rougit de honte.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! À ton âge tu n'as jamais embrassé, je ne suis même pas certaine que tu es eue un seul rendez-vous, ou même une déclaration…

- …

- Pitoyable… Tu n'attires personne Karin… Alors n'espère pas avoir Suigetsu…

- Tu vas la fermer ! S'écrie Suigetsu

Karin ne put retenir ses larmes, elle se détacha de Suigetsu et courut le cœur meurtris.

- Karin !

Suigetsu courut après son amie, sous les derniers rires plus que moqueur de Shion et ses amies.

- Karin, attend !

Suigetsu réussit à la rattraper, et accrocha son bras.

- Laisse-moi ! S'écrie celle-ci

- Karin, ne les écoutes pas !

- Non, elles ont raison, à chaque fois qu'elles disent quelques choses, elles ont toujours tout juste !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ne te laisse pas avoir par Shion, elle cherche à te détruire, c'est son passe-temps, détruire les gens, alors ne la laisse pas gagner !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Tu as passé ton temps à m'ignorer, à ignorer mes sentiments, ma façon d'être, tu ne m'as jamais trouvé attirante, ni tenter quoi que se soit envers moi, et tu sais mieux que personne que je n'ai jamais été dragué !

- Karin… Tu es différente des autres femmes… Tu as toujours étais spéciale pour moi… Je ne pouvais pas te draguer comme rien et te jeter après !

- N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses !

Karin se détacha encore de son ami, et continua son chemin.

- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je regrette tout ça Karin !

- Oui, évidement…

- Karin !

Suigetsu se posa devant son amie, le regard sur et agacé.

- Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ou dire pour que tu me croies enfin !

- …

- Je… Je veux tellement essayer de te conquérir… Et toi tu passes ton temps à me fuir… Dit-il prenant sa main

Karin se sentit bouillante, elle rougit de plus belle, elle fondit sur le regard abattu de Suigetsu et sur ces mots passionnés. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi troublé et séducteur à son égard. S'en était trop pour cette jeune femme blessée et confuse. Elle lâcha la main de son ami et se retourna subitement.

Suigetsu était perturbé, il n'arrivait à gérer la situation, mais commençait à comprendre les frayeurs de Karin. Une grande timidité se cachait dans le cœur de cette jeune femme, sûrement préservée désormais de toute approche de celui qu'elle aimait désespérément. Elle devait être accompagnée de blessures infligées par lui-même, et il s'en voulait.

Karin avait peur, peur de lui.

Il se haïssait donc. Comment avait-il pu laisser son amie combattre aussi longtemps avec l'abondant. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la faire réagir.

Soudainement, il sourit, il connaissait son amie réservée, mais aussi caractériel, il décida de provoquer l'électrochoc.

Il s'avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et marmonna d'un air confiant et arrogant :

- Ne sois pas timide chérie, tout vas bien se passer ! Dit-il pelotant sans retenue ses fesses

- Sui ! S'écrie la jeune femme

Elle le repoussa vivement et ne manqua pas de lui donner une gifle.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers irrécupérable !

La jeune femme s'en alla, trop exaspérée par le comportement girouette de son ami. Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de rire et suivit sans crainte sa meilleure amie.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Karin avait les joues encore rouge de honte, et son ami qui ne cessait de sourire bêtement l'air satisfait. La jeune femme aperçoit enfin le toit de sa maison, elle était soulagée d'arriver chez elle.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné ! Dit-elle franchissant son portail

Cependant, Suigetsu ne voulait se contenter de se banal remerciement froid. Il chopa la main de son amie et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- C'était un plaisir… À demain matin… Murmure ce dernier dans son oreille

- …

Suigetsu partit fier de lui, fier de troublée autant son amie.

Karin resta sans voix, elle lâcha en légèreté son sac au sol, tellement son corps tremblait de plaisir. Elle pose une main paniquée sur sa joue roussie, elle devrait être heureuse, sautillante de joie, souriante de bonheur, mais des larmes venaient remplacer ce sentiment de plaisance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de douter encore de lui, elle ne peut que rester sur la fixation qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Il était trop tôt pour pardonner.

Hinata descendit du bus peinée. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Elle était amoureuse, et pouvait profiter de l'être aimé comme bon lui semblait, mais ce même homme était possédé par la souffrance que lui infligeait sa femme, et Hinata n'était que l'objet de la vengeance.

Comment l'amour pouvait ressentir à la fois un sentiment de bien-être et celui de l'aversion.

Elle leva la tête, et l'aperçut. Il était arrivé en premier, comme à chaque fois. Il avait l'air calme, posé, on dirait même qu'il réfléchissait très sérieusement.

- Monsieur Uzumaki… ?

- Ah ! Hinata ! Désolé, je rêvassais ! Sourit-il bêtement

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du sien, elle aimait cet air bête qu'il prenait parfois, il avait un charme fou dans ses moments de gêne.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, sagement. Naruto lui expliqua banalement leur programme de ce soir. La jeune femme acquît de la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, et le cœur de Hinata résonna dans sa demeure. Elle était nerveuse, se demandant comment aller se passer ce premier jour de cours particulier entre amant secret. Naruto avait l'air plus tranquille, il rêvassait sans cesse, il était perturbé, sûrement à cause de sa femme.

Comme d'habitude.

Naruto donna un exercice à Hinata et cette dernière l'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Naruto corrigeait des copies, mais Hinata le vit vite s'arrêter, emprisonné par ses traîtresses réflexions.

Hinata se demandait le tourment qu'avait son professeur, encore une dispute avec sa femme, une solution pour éviter de la faire souffrir. Non, Hinata rêvait, jamais il ne la quittera pour elle, c'était bien connu, les maîtresses restent à jamais avec leur titre.

Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait pas tord dans son questionnement, Naruto était perturbé par l'arrivé de son amie, Ayame. Il craignait le pire, se demandant comment agir, que faire, que dire, continuer, arrêter, dévoiler la vérité… Mourir… ?

Soudainement, il tourne les yeux vers Hinata et se rendit vite compte que son regard tournait à vive allure. Elle le fixait, inquiète.

Hinata.

Tellement belle, douce, droite, généreuse, ces caractères émotionnels étaient sans faille, sans parler de son physique fabuleux. Il se sentait bien avec elle, le monde changeait d'espace temps, l'univers s'inversait, le ciel changeait même peut-être de couleur. Un merveilleux voyage.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, vous ne trouvez pas que mon paragraphe est à contre sens… ?

- …

- Monsieur Uzumaki… ?

À peine avait-elle le temps de tourner sa tête vers lui, que le visage de son professeur se retrouva dans son cou, et fut envahit de baisers.

- Euh…

- Tu es belle quand tu es concentrée…

- …

Naruto ne put résister au vol d'un baiser langoureux. Il se moquait de son problème pour l'instant, il avait décidé qu'en la présence de Hinata, sa vie serait parfaite. Oubliant toute existence meurtris à l'extérieur.

- Monsieur… Murmure-t-elle

Ce doux surnom l'excité, et il s'empressa de passer une main sous le haut de son élève. Mais ce dernier fut vite rejeté, Hinata le poussa de toutes ses forces.

- A… Arrêtez… !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas faire ça… Sanglote celle-ci

Naruto se sentit terriblement confus, et vexé. Qu'il soit rejeté de sa femme ne l'étonnait plus, mais de Hinata, son égo en prit un coup lamentablement.

- D'accord !

Naruto se rassoit correctement, et viens même de la main essuyer ses lèvres par provocation. Il prit la copie de Hinata et la lut nerveusement. Il l'acerbe soudainement de tous les noms, dictant que cette copie était « lamentable », et il venait même jeter ses feuilles à la rencontre de son élève.

- Désolée… Je… Je pensais que j'avais compris…

- Non, visiblement, tu n'as rien compris !

Naruto se leva, impatient, la fureur se lut dans ses yeux. Il enfila son manteau, prit son casque, ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Je file ! Bye !

- Attendez ! S'écrie Hinata

- Quoi ?! Dit-il lui faisant face

- Pourquoi vous partez énervé ?! S'agace quelque peu celle-ci

- Je te conseille de ne plus dire « non » à un homme qui a envie de faire l'amour ! Dit-il l'air arrogant

- Mais... Je…

- Tu n'as même pas d'argument !

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes marié !

- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé les deux premières fois !

Hinata ne savait plus que dire, Naruto était si cruel en cet instant, elle ne reconnaissait pas le professeur généreux et tendre qu'elle aimait tant. Il était injuste, sordide, incompréhensible.

Pourquoi être tombée amoureuse de lui… ? Comment l'avait-elle pu… ?

Ce regard méprisant qu'il avait sur elle l'exaspère, elle était en faute, oui ! Et après, ils étaient deux à être dans ce rôle, non… ?

- Quoi… ? Tu ne sais plus quoi répondre !

- Ça me dérange quand je sais que le mari couche avec sa femme après… Après moi…

Naruto venait de tomber. Il ne savait d'où, mais la chute fit tellement mal qu'il avait déchu de bien haut. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme à agir sans réfléchir, à suivre un instinct, une impulsion.

Il savait juste qu'il voulait être avec cette jeune femme. Hinata. Il n'en connaissait pas les raisons, il voudrait les connaître et les assumer, mais la vérité était-elle que dans l'instant présent, seule la présence de Hinata le soulageait de tout son mal-être.

Savait-elle que sans elle, il serait sûrement saouler dans l'alcool pour ensuite aller chuter d'un pont, se tuer d'un accident, qu'importe, tant que tout se mal s'enfouissait loin de son âme. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être faible au point de perdre la vie.

Et cette nuit où il s'était présenté saoule chez elle, qu'elle s'était occupé de lui, l'écoutant attentivement, il avait malgré sa présence moyenne, observé de l'empathie, une estime non pas de pitié, mais d'amour. Comme s'il pouvait l'entendre dire « avec moi, tu serais heureux ».

Égoïstement, il avait profité. Profité de son innocence, de sa bonté, de sa générosité, pire de sa virginité, mais Ô combien il ne regretterait pour rien au monde cette union passionnée.

Il avait pensé à la solution de mourir, et voilà qu'il survivait dans ses bras angéliques.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

- Hum…

- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, j'avais envie de t'embrasser, et… Je suis comme tous les hommes, vexé dans l'égo quand une femme nous repousse…

- Ce… Ce n'est rien… Rougit-elle

- Je ne te forcerais pas à continuer notre relation… Sache seulement que… Même si c'est dure à croire, je ne me sers pas de toi… Je suis bien avec toi, c'est tout…

- …

- Est-ce que tu me crois… ?

- Non !

- …

- Non, je crois que vous vous servez de moi pour vous venger, pour ressentir et comprendre ce que votre femme vous fait vivre… Si…

Hinata ne put retenir ses larmes de tristesse absolue.

- Si je n'avais pas de sentiment pour vous, je pense que ça n'aurait aucune importance… Même si ce n'était pas bien… Mais…

- Mais tu as des sentiments pour moi… Dit-il s'approchant

- …

- Hinata…

Il voulait poser une main sur sa joue, mais cette dernière recula de peur.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi faut-il que je souffre pour vous avoir… ?

- Hinata…

- Pourquoi faut-il que je m'inflige ça ! Le fait de savoir que ce que je fais est mal, que je souffre, que vous ne m'appartenez pas, que je vous partage, pourquoi, pourquoi je me fais souffrir par amour ! S'effondre celle-ci

Hinata se mit à genoux au sol, épuisée de cette confession lourde.

Naruto n'en revenait pas d'une telle déclaration, il n'en revenait pas d'être aimé à ce point… ? Au point d'infliger inconsciemment un mal de vivre à l'autre.

Hinata… N'était décidément pas une jeune femme comme les autres.

Il sourit, heureux. Un pincement au cœur se fit agréable. Il posa ses affaires, enleva son blouson et se posa devant son élève.

- Hinata… Tu viens d'invoquer les plus belles immorales de l'amour…

- …

- L'amour ne sera jamais parfait, puisqu'il y a toujours une constante peur de perdre l'autre, même avec le bonheur… L'amour n'a rien de beau, n'a rien de normal ou de complètement heureux… L'amour défini beaucoup de chose, le sacrifice, le mensonge, la discrétion, la protection, l'égoïsme, l'amour n'est pas un jolie mot en soit, il contient des sentiments négatifs, alors qu'importe la nature d'un amour, tant qu'il se vit, personne ne peut juger… Personne…

Hinata regarda profondément son professeur, quelle douce moralité. L'amour, il était vrai que dans le fond, ça n'avait rien de beau. On passait son temps à s'inquiéter, à se préserver, à ne penser qu'à l'autre, qu'à nous, au final, l'amour était une façon de vivre malsaine, mais inconsciemment vitale et tellement merveilleuse à vivre.

- Oui… C'est vrai… Glisse doucement celle-ci

Naruto sourit, heureux d'avoir convaincu Hinata. Il prit sa main et la releva, il essuya ses larmes et murmura à son oreille.

- Si je t'embrasse maintenant, vais-je être repoussé… Taquine ce dernier

- Non… Rougit-elle

Naruto s'empressa d'embrasser Hinata. Il déposa ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour redescendre dans son dos et l'attraper dans ses bras. Il la mena sans quitter une seconde ses lèvres, sur le lit. Il l'allongea tendrement, et dévora son cou.

Hinata enlaça naturellement ses jambes autour des hanches de Naruto. Le jeune homme se sentit alors en transe, et commença sans fantasque chemin vers la passion.

Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se câlinaient, se firent plaisir mutuellement, ils répondaient au désir de l'autre. La troisième nuit qu'ils partageaient, et ils se connaissaient déjà, possédant les convoitises voulus.

Les habits volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, on pouvait entendre Naruto rire quelque fois, apercevoir les rougeurs de Hinata. Ils étaient bien, là, seuls, tous les deux, dans le sombre de la chambre, sur ce meuble confortable, leur tête était vide, leur cœur étrangement léger, leur conscience éteinte, seul le désir prit possession des âmes de ces amants.

Naruto savourait, dégustait, mangeait cette jeune fille. Diable qu'il était si bien auprès d'elle, pouvant faire l'amour tranquillement, ne se préoccupant ni de l'heure, et surtout de celui qui était « passé » avant lui.

Rien n'égalait son sourire, son visage, ses gémissements Ô combien orgasmiques. Il la prépara goulûment, aimant ce préliminaire sucré. Elle se cambra, gigota, mordit ses doigts, une déesse.

Il revenait vers elle, l'embrassait passionnément, et pénétra en elle avec urgence, folie. Il bougeait vite, très vite, parce que c'était bon, chaud, délicat, savoureux à en mourir, il aimait être avec elle, et dans ses moments luxurieux, « en » elle.

Hinata était tendresse, elle touchait son corps, son dos, ses hanches, elle l'embrassait timidement, le regardant quelque fois, il rêvait qu'elle ose tripoter ses fesses, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, mais sa retenue était aussi charmante que l'audace. Cette union était d'un érotisme absolu, et le professeur ne voudrait jamais s'arrêter en ces moments.

Mais la nature le gâtait, et il estimait tellement ce moment que ce liquide salé le taquinait excessivement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer, il gémit comme jamais, oui, « jamais ». Il mordit son cou, embrassa son épaule, et vint prendre possession de sa bouche avec soulagement.

Il s'essouffla, et s'écroula sur le côté du lit. Mais hors de question de laisser son amante seule, il chavira sur le côté, avec Hinata dans ses bras.

Il embrassa sa chevelure, et glissa un mot doux.

- Repose-toi…

Hinata sourit, Naruto était si prévenant, elle se colla à lui comme pour ne faire plus qu'un, et les deux amants s'endormirent paisiblement.

Naruto se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Il essaya de pencher la tête sans réveiller Hinata vers la cuisine. Il se rassura en observant l'heure, il avait encore une demi-heure avant de rentrer.

Naruto observa la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle dormait profondément, quelle beauté. Il se leva sans la réveiller et posa les draps sur elle. Lui, se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Naruto songea. Il venait de passer le moment le plus agréable de sa vie, jamais un bien-être ne l'avait autant gagné. C'était pour ça qu'il était avec elle, parce qu'il avait ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de celle qu'il aimait. La même raison devait pousser Sakura chez Sasuke, mais…

Sasuke n'était pas amoureux de Sakura, alors pourquoi se jouer d'elle… ? De lui.

Une réponse, il voulait une réponse maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, c'était comme une subite idée, une évidence.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau et vit Hinata bouger dans le lit. Il s'approcha et s'assoit près d'elle. Son amante lui sourit, et il ne résista à la donation d'un baiser.

- Bien dormit… ? Sourit ce dernier

- Oui… Vous êtes déjà prêt… ?

- Oui, je voudrais aller voir Sasuke !

- Sasuke… ?

Pourquoi Naruto voulait-il aller voir son ami ? À cause de sa femme ? Pour lui dévoiler la vérité ? Lui dire enfin d'arrêter de gâcher sa vie ? Sa vie de couple ? Il voulait rompre ? C'était un adieu ?

La tête de Hinata bourdonnait et son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Elle le vit se lever du lit, et le rattrapa sauvagement par le bras.

- Euh… ? Hinata !

- Dé… Désolée… Rougit-elle, les yeux imbibés de larme

- Hinata… ? Qu'es-ce…

Naruto stoppa sa question, il devina subitement ce qui préoccupait son élève.

Décidément, Hinata tenait beaucoup trop à lui. Il la savait amoureuse, n'était-ce pas dangereux… ?

Le souci était que lorsque que Naruto devait se résigner à arrêter cette jeune relation, tout son être si opposait. Il filait la parfaite idylle avec cette jeune femme.

La rassurer était donc sa priorité. Tant qu'il pouvait la préserver du mal, il le ferait.

- Hinata, je ne vais pas voir Sasuke à cause de ma femme…

- Euh ? Non, mais… Ça ne me regarde pas !

- Je t'implique dans ma vie… Dit-il collant son front au sien. Ça te regarde désormais ! Finit-il par la capture d'un baiser

Leur bouche valsa dignement. Naruto se rallongea sur Hinata et caressa son corps à travers ce drap blanc qui l'entourait comme un ange. Quel savoureux baiser, mais s'il ne trouvait la force de partir de ce paradis, il allait se damner toute une vie.

- Faut que je parte… Souffle t-il dans un dernier baiser

- Oui…

- À demain… Dit-il croquant son oreille

Hinata rougit de plus belle et se cacha dans les oreillers. Naruto partit un rire aux lèvres.

C'était agréable.

Dans l'ascenseur, Naruto appela Sakura.

- Allo ?

Naruto sentit à la voix de sa femme qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Sakura… Je voulais te prévenir que je dois passer chez Tsunade… Alors, ne m'attend pas pour dîner…

- Oui… De toute façon, je suis chez Ino… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer…

- D'accord…

- Bisous, à toute à l'heure !

- Bisous…

Il raccrocha. Il devinait pourquoi sa femme s'était réfugiée chez sa meilleure amie. En trois années, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la croire.

C'était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle il se rendait chez son ami.

Étrangement, il ne savait pas s'il devait jubiler du mal être de sa femme, ou en être attristé.

Les deux sans doute.

Naruto arriva chez Sasuke.

Il monta à l'étage, et sonna chez le jeune homme.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte, et un coup de poing en plein visage se posa sur le brun.

- Ça ! C'est ce que j'aurai du faire, il y a des années !

Sasuke recula et s'assoit sur son lit.

Naruto ferma la porte, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il prit du coton, un désinfectant et le balança aux côtés de son ami.

- C'est tout ! Provoque ce dernier

- Pour l'instant ! Rétorque le blond

Naruto se mit à l'aise pendant que Sasuke essayait d'arrêter son saignement de nez.

- Je me demandais quand tu viendrais pour me régler mon compte ! Réplique soudainement Sasuke

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais au courant ?! Demande Naruto, s'appuyant sur la porte, en face de son ami

- Je te voyais tous les soirs dans le bar en face de chez moi !

- Observateur !

- Tu n'es pas stupide à ce point ! Et puis, tu es amoureux non, quand on aime, impossible de vivre dans le mensonge de l'autre…

- Certes !

- Je me pose une question, pourquoi tu ne viens plus depuis un mois...

- J'ai une maîtresse moi aussi !

Sasuke devint pâle. Une maîtresse… ? Naruto. S'agitait-il d'une blague… ?

- Il était temps ! Répond le brun

- …

- Ne cherche pas à te venger Naruto… Tu vas en souffrir, et cette fille aussi !

- Je rêve ou tu me fais la morale !

- Je ne te fais aucune morale, je te préviens de ce qu'il t'attend, c'est tout !

- Pourquoi tu couches avec Sakura depuis le premier jour de mon mariage… ?

- Sakura couche avec moi depuis plus longtemps que ça !

- Oui, vous êtes sortit ensemble au lycée !

- Non, même après…

- Je vois… C'est le grand amour alors !

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con ! Je sais pourquoi tu es là ! Tu savais que Sakura ne serait pas là ce soir !

- …

- Naruto… Tu es comme mon frère, je te connais par cœur moi aussi…

- Pourquoi tu lui infliges ça ! Cette souffrance ! Elle t'aime et tu le sais !

- Et toi… ? Pourquoi tu restes avec une femme qui ne t'aime pas !

- Sasuke, n'inverse pas les rôles ! Je ne t'aurais pas fait ça moi !

- Tu es sûr… ?

- Oui !

- Sakura ne t'aime pas ! Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, et ne t'aimeras sans doute jamais ! Je voulais te prouver que c'était une garce, c'est tout ! Mais tu es resté trois années avec elle sans jamais la quitter, ni lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ! Tu es un abrutit !

- Je ne comprends pas Sasuke… Sakura n'est pas là ce soir… Je devine pourquoi ! Je sais aussi pourquoi ma femme est en train de pleurer en ce moment chez sa meilleure amie !

- …

- Toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as couché avec Sakura toutes ces années ! Sachant que tu es…

- Que je suis quoi ?! Un ?! Quoi, je suis quoi ?! Dit-il baissant le regard

- Amoureux…

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Sasuke n'aimait pas être mis à nu. Il détestait ce qu'il éprouvait, une faiblesse humaine.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi imbécile de sa vie que ce jour-là.

Ce jour de rentrée à l'université, pour sa deuxième année. Assis au premier rang, il n'aurait manqué cette beauté pour rien au monde.

Elle.

Était parfaite. Une femme comme il en rêvait, une femme simple, à la fois douce et maligne, sage, mais avec un goût de folie, généreuse tout en étant coquine, souriante, tout en étant faible.

Sa perfection.

- Son parfum… Répond Sasuke

- Mmh… ?

- Sakura a le même parfum…

- …

- J'ai fais l'amour avec Ayame, avant qu'elle se marie… La plus belle nuit qu'un homme puisse connaître dans sa vie, c'est de sentir son cœur bondir pendant un rapport sexuel… Tu sais alors que tu ne fais pas que coucher avec une femme ! Tu fais l'amour… En te sentant ridicule, mais comblé à la fois…

Sasuke versa des larmes silencieuses à la prononciation de sa confession.

Naruto était sous le choc.

- Tu… Tu… N'arrive à prononcer le blond

- Sakura sait pertinemment que je n'aimerais qu'une femme dans ma vie… Elle…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est à ta demande qu'elle a fait ça !

- Non… Non, depuis notre rencontre, Sakura s'est forcée de lui ressembler, jusqu'à son odeur…

- …

Naruto glissa le long de la porte, son corps ne put supporter davantage de douleur…

- En faisant l'amour à Sakura, je… Je m'imaginais faire l'amour avec elle…

- Merde… Souffle Naruto

Naruto était misérable.

Finalement, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir depuis toutes ces années.

Sasuke se contentant de brève souvenir de la part d'un parfum pour vivre à jamais sa seule et unique nuit avec la seule femme qu'il aimait.

Sakura partageant union avec le seul homme qu'elle aimait, étant conscience du pourquoi de ce partage charnelle.

Et Naruto…

N'était plus seul à se sentir meurtris, isolé, abandonné. Il pensait être le seul à souffrir.

Alors que toutes ses personnes vivaient avec un mal affreux en eux…

Le mal d'amour,

S'affligeant mutuellement,

De n'être jamais aimé en retour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** _« Un peu de passé, un peu de présent, font l'avenir… »_

Une salle de café coquet. Le froid commençait à peser. Elle avait même cru apercevoir un flocon de neige tomber. Non, elle avait dû rêver, en milieu de ce mois d'octobre, c'était impossible.

Elle prit sa grande tasse de chocolat fumant, et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle avala ce liquide sucré. Un régal. Le chocolat était sa gourmandise préférée.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans ce café avant d'embaucher. Son retour en ville la déstabilisait quelque peu. Elle avait besoin de repère, d'habitude, et ce café en faisait parti.

À cette même table, tous deux révisés patiemment leur examen. Ils réservaient toujours cette emplacement, parce qu'on pouvait apercevoir un brun de ville, l'emplacement étant à l'étage de l'établissement.

Elle sourit subitement. Il devait être agacé de toutes ses femmes qui passaient leur temps à le regarder. Au moins en hauteur, on ne l'apercevait pas. Seule elle avait la priorité de partager un regard.

Elle vagua dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs, elle n'était revenue que pour lui.

Même café, cinq années plus tôt.

- Sasuke ! Prononce une femme

- Ayame… ?

La jeune femme s'installa en face de lui. Elle fut surprise de le trouver ici aussi tardivement.

- Tu n'es pas à ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille… Provoque Sasuke

- Je trouve ça étrange… Dire adieu à sa vie de célibataire… Sourit-elle

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'idiot !

- Toi, tu défendrais une telle conformité… Rit-elle

- Ça m'exaspère toujours le fait que tu penses que je ne peux éprouver aucun sentiment !

- Désolée… Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Dit-elle plus tristement

- Pourquoi tu es là… ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que j'espérais te trouver…

- Ah oui, et pourquoi faire… ?

- Sasuke…

Le temps passait. Il s'étalait.

Les conquêtes s'accumulaient, l'écart entre eux aussi.

Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de goûter ses lèvres, toucher sa peau, la prendre dans ses bras, la regarder intensément. Il n'avait juste en tête que son doux parfum lorsqu'elle l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour.

Dans ses cauchemars, il connaissait le son de ses gémissements, partageant la chambre à côté de celle de son frère.

Son frère. Itachi. C'est lui qui avait eu grâce du cœur de cette femme. Mais il voyait bien le peu de regard qu'elle avait pour lui, les sentiments inexistants.

C'était lui qu'elle aimait, mais il ne pouvait lui apporter la sûreté qu'elle désirait. Un homme qui travail, sérieux, protecteur, ambitieux. Sasuke n'était qu'une sorte de bohème, ne désirant s'attacher, ayant sûrement peur de posséder pour ensuite en affronter la perte.

Itachi est la sureté, la sécurité, Ayame en a toujours besoin, et c'est le seul sentiment que Sasuke ne peut lui accorder.

- Est-ce que tu viendras au mariage… ? Demande gênée Ayame

- Non !

- Ton frère sera déçu…

- Itachi n'a pas besoin de moi pour ce jour !

- Je ne voulais pas rompre votre lien !

- L'amour fait perdre la tête et toute raison, c'est ce qu'il se passe !

- Sasuke…

- Ayame ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ni ce que tu cherches, mais tu ferais mieux de partir…

- Tu sais donc ce que je veux… Sourit-elle, gracieusement

- Oui, et ça serait une belle erreur !

- Ça fait des années que nous sommes amis… Tu me connais par cœur… Tu réserves toujours cette table pour nous, pour les révisions, pour discuter de tout et de rien… Tu fais comme si tu n'avais pas d'attache, mais sans le savoir, tu es sensible…

- Décidément, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as quitté la philo pour la psycho ! Toujours aussi perspicace !

- La philosophie et la psychologie sont deux choses bien différentes…

- Ah oui… ?!

- La philosophie apporte toujours une réponse aux tourments…

- …

- La psychologie apporte des faits désireux d'une personne sur l'acte présent… Même si c'est contre nature de cette personne…

- Et que veut ta psychologie… ?! Dit-il provocateur

- Elle veut passer sa dernière nuit avec toi… Dit-elle du désir profond dans le regard

Ayame en avait encore le cœur qui bat. Elle rougit même après toutes ces années à cette déclaration furtive, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Finalement, c'était évident… Sourit-elle

Ayame finit son chocolat, paya et partit vers l'université. Elle fit le chemin à pied. Ces passages, ces rues, la rendait nostalgique, les années d'étudiants étaient les plus merveilleuses à vivre. Elle se sentait bien, vivante, enfin, depuis des années.

Elle passa le portail de l'établissement. Elle aperçoit deux jeunes femmes devant elle. Elle les reconnaissait. C'étaient les deux jeunes filles qui l'avaient bousculé en arrivant. Ayame sourit. Ces deux amies avaient l'air fort complice, elles riaient, se taquinaient, une belle amitié solide. C'était encore plus important d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

- « Sasuke… »

Ayame arriva en salle des professeurs. Les regards se fixèrent directement sur elle, un en particulier.

- Bonjour… Sourit-elle

- Salut Ayame ! Alors prête pour le premier jour ! Sourit joyeux Naruto

- Oui… J'ai même hâte de commencer…

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue psychologue…

- Oui… J'ai terminé mon année dans une université à Kyoto et j'ai ensuite ouvert mon propre cabinet…

- Et bien, c'est super impressionnant !

Sasuke quitta la salle. Il ne voulait entendre les événements de la vie d'Ayame. Il ne souhaitait avoir ouïe de cette vie qu'elle avait toujours refusée et pourtant vécue. Elle était lâche, il était déçu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera… Sourit Naruto

- Oui…

La cloche sonna. Les élèves et professeurs regagnèrent leur classe.

Attendant leur professeur d'anglais, Karin et Hinata discutaient.

- Alors, avec Sui… ?

- Quoi Sui… Rougit-elle

- Il t'a raccompagné hier non… ? Sourit-elle

- Oui…

- Ça c'est bien passé…

- Plutôt…

- Et bien raconte-moi !

- Je te trouve bien curieuse !

- Je veux savoir si mon amie est heureuse…

- Mais dit moi toi ! Je te trouve bien guillerette ces derniers temps ! Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose !

- Non, non, je… Je suis juste de bonne humeur !

- Oui, mais il y a toujours une raison à la bonne humeur ! La taquine celle-ci

- Certes…

- Bonjour les plus belles ! S'exclame Sui, s'asseyant à sa place, tourné vers Karin

- Salut… Réplique nonchalant Karin

- Bonjour Sui…

- Comment allez-vous ce matin… ?!

- Ça va… Répond gênée Karin

- Et bien, j'en connais un autre qui déborde d'énergie ! Dit-elle quelque peu taquine

- Ah, oui, je suis en pleine forme ces derniers temps !

- Fait attention de ne pas en devenir agaçant… Ironise Karin

- Aucune chance ! Dit-il souriant, embrassant sa joue

Karin vira au rouge, et Suigetsu se retourna l'air fier, quant à Hinata, elle était plus que certaine que ces deux amis s'aimaient sincèrement et qu'il ne manquait plus que le temps pour qu'ils s'unissent enfin.

Elle espérait sincèrement vite.

Sakura fit son entrer en classe.

Hinata se sentit étrange subitement. Depuis sa relation avec Naruto c'était la première fois qu'elle l'affrontait.

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des exercices oraux !

Hinata s'angoissa. Elle détestait l'oral, surtout dans une langue étrangère. Les cours de Naruto étaient efficaces, mais elle devait avouer qu'ils se concentraient plus sur la matière philosophique, et maintenant, à un autre échange plus charnel.

Hinata rougit. Quand elle pensa à la réalité, elle se rappela qu'elle avait des relations sexuelles avec son professeur plus âgé, et marié. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ça un jour. Elle si droite, si sérieuse, l'amour faisait vraiment tourner l'esprit et la raison.

Parfois, elle se confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était heureuse, même si la situation n'était pas parfaite, elle n'aurait le courage de cesser tous rapports avec Naruto.

- Vous allez lire chacun un texte et je vous interrogerais dessus à tour de rôle ! Rappelez vous que vous êtes à l'université, vous n'êtes plus au lycée alors je veux des phrases construites, argumentées, avec du bon vocabulaire !

- Oui… Répondent les élèves

Chacun lut son texte. Hinata avait encore beaucoup de mal à la traduction. Beaucoup de mot lui étaient étrangers et elle comprenait à moitié le sujet.

Le temps écoulé, Sakura commença par l'ordre des places des élèves. Il restait du temps à Hinata pour essayer de saisir un maximum.

Lorsque vint son tour, elle paniqua. Il lui était dans l'incapacité de regarder Sakura dans les yeux, elle ressentait de la gêne à son égard, et surtout de la honte. Son professeur l'assiégea de question, et les réponses ne convenaient jamais à Sakura. Hinata se sentit honteuse, son niveau était encore bien faible, même pour une classe de préparatoire.

- Bon ! Je vois ! Vous…

La cloche retentit et Sakura ne put terminer sa phrase, cependant, elle demanda à Hinata de rester.

- Votre niveau est beaucoup trop bas Hinata ! Faite un effort, vous n'êtes plus lycéenne !

- Je sais… Je suis désolée…

- Soyez plutôt désolée de faire perdre du temps à mon mari avec vos cours particuliers !

- …

- Ressaisissez-vous, ou votre année sera en péril ! Je suis claire !

- Oui Madame…

Sakura sortit de classe et laissa son élève avec ses réflexions. Elle s'assoit à un bureau et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Entendre qu'elle faisait perdre du temps à Naruto l'attrista.

Viendrait-il par pitié… ?

Ou même juste pour avoir ce qu'il ne possédait chez lui… ?

- Bonjour… Prononce une douce voix

Hinata leva la tête et aperçoit la nouvelle psychologue.

- Bonjour…

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?

- Non… Ça va… Sourit-elle difficilement

- Des soucis en anglais… ? Sourit-elle

- Un peu…

Sasuke arriva dans cet entre fait, et entendit la voix de Ayame. Elle semblait discuter avec une élève.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Au lycée, j'étais la dernière dans cette matière et ça ne m'a pas empêché de réussir !

- Oui… Sourit-elle amusée

- Tant que tu donnes tout ce que tu as, c'est le principal !

- C'est vrai…

Hinata leva les yeux et aperçoit son professeur au pas de la porte. Elle se leva et le salua.

- Bonjour Monsieur…

- Bonjour…

- Ah, Sasuke, je te cherchais… Sourit-elle tendrement

Hinata remarqua le ton doux de la psychologue. Son visage s'était soudainement illuminé, un sourire gracieux se dessina, son regard pétillait, elle semblait en admiration.

- Je voulais te parler…

- Désolé, mais je suis occupé, j'avais demandé à Mademoiselle Hyuga de venir me voir pendant la pause !

- Ah… Désolée… On se verra au déjeuner dans ce cas… Dit-elle déçue

- Peut-être ! Laisse-nous…

- Oui… Pardon !

Ayame prit congé. Sasuke ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se retourna et affronta le regard interrogateur de son élève.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir donné comme prétexte…

- Euh… Ce n'est rien…

- Au fait, elle a raison ! Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par de tels conseils ! Vous faites de votre mieux, c'est le plus important !

- Oui, merci…

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, Naruto apparaît l'air dépité.

- Et Sasuke, je viens de…

Naruto remarqua soudainement Hinata. Elle était assise au bureau, Sasuke juste bien en face d'elle, et maintenant qu'il y pensait la porte était fermée.

Hinata rougit intérieurement, apercevoir Naruto la déstabilisait sans cesse.

- Euh, je vais vous laisser !

Hinata se leva subitement et partit de la classe, mais la cloche retentit, déclarant la fin de la pause. Elle refit par conséquent machine arrière et repartit s'asseoir à sa place, honteusement.

Ses deux professeurs la regardaient perplexe. Naruto riait au fond de lui, Hinata était bien trop adorable.

- On parlera plus tard ! Réplique Naruto, l'air boudeur

- Ouais !

- Et de plusieurs choses ! Dit-il regardant Hinata

- Imbécile ! Répond Sasuke

Naruto sortit de la classe et laissa les élèves rentrer. Karin s'approcha très vite de Hinata.

- Tout va bien… ? Demande celle-ci inquiète

- Oui… Sourit-elle

Sasuke commença son cours sobrement. Depuis quelques jours, le professeur ne paraissait avoir le moral. Hinata repensa à cette scène de tout à l'heure. La psychologue avait l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de voir Sasuke et ce dernier l'avait repoussé complètement. Cependant, il ne semblait pas à Hinata que c'était par détestation, mais par gêne, ou ressentiment.

Elle n'oubliait pas non plus qu'il restait l'amant de la femme de Naruto.

Il semblait être un ami sincère pourtant. Naruto ne lui avait jamais fait part de sa colère envers Sasuke, mais surtout sa femme.

Pourquoi… ?

Les deux heures de cours passèrent et le groupe alla déjeuner. Hinata et Karin se mirent à une table seule, lorsqu'elles furent rejointes par Suigetsu et Kiba.

- Le déjeuner est répugnant ce midi ! Fait remarquer Kiba, prenant place aux côtés de Hinata

- Pourquoi tu ne te prépares pas un déjeuner ? Demande Suigetsu

- Parce que j'ai la flemme ! Rit-il

- C'est une mauvaise excuse ! Se moque Karin

- Que veux-tu, je ne change pas ! Sourit-il fièrement

- Karin, tu veux bien m'accompagner faire deux, trois courses ce soir ! Demande Suigetsu, un sourire charmeur

- Je ne sais pas… Ma mère voulait que je rentre tôt !

- Je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps…

- On verra !

Suigetsu fut déçu. Il pensait que son amie allait sauter sur l'occasion, mais visiblement, il était trop confiant.

Kiba voyant l'atmosphère se refroidir, il détourna la conversation.

- Au fait Hinata ! Tu avais l'air triste tout à l'heure…

- Ah, ce n'est rien…

- C'est la prof qui t'a vexé !

- Un peu… Dit-elle rougissante

- Ah, ne t'en fais pas, elle a dit ça pour ton bien !

- Oui… Dit-elle peut convaincu

Kiba voyant son hésitation, prit Hinata par les épaules et la mena sur lui.

- Allez, c'est rien ! Tout le monde est au moins mal à l'aise dans une matière ! Rit Kiba

Hinata rit à son tour, amusé par la tête moqueuse de Kiba.

Sasuke rentra dans la salle de repos où il retrouva Naruto. Ce dernier buvait un café regardant l'extérieur. Il paraissait complètement dans les nuages, perdu ou rêveur… ?

En réalité, Naruto se sentait frustré. Il avait aperçu la scène entre Kiba et Hinata. Ce jeune homme lui semblait bien proche de son élève, trop proche même. Le fait qu'il semble la consoler de sa mine triste le rongeait mystérieusement. Il voulait être seul témoin de la parfaite innocence de Hinata, c'était sa relation, sa conquête, sa trêve. Sa merveille.

Il fut en colère subitement, pensant que ce jeune homme avait pu sentir son parfum, toucher sa peau, approcher son visage, entendre son rire détendue,

Naruto était hors de lui sans vraiment comprendre.

- C'est ma présence qui t'oppresse à ce point… Décroche Sasuke

- Ah ! Fit-il surpris. Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose d'agaçant !

- Je vois ça… Dit-il prenant un café et s'installant.

Naruto l'observa, et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- J'ai croisé Ayame tout à l'heure, tu l'as carrément repoussé !

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je pensais que les amis étaient là pour dire à l'autre la connerie qu'il faisait !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ! Hier tu viens me faire la morale, m'avouer que tu savais que j'étais l'amant de ta femme et aujourd'hui tu veux me consoler et me caser !

- Ayame est une précieuse amie pour moi et malheureusement c'est de toi dont elle est amoureuse, je ne peux donc faire autrement !

- Précieuse amie… ? Tu veux dire que depuis l'université tu es en contact ?

- Très peu, mais effectivement ça nous arrivait !

- Elle… Est-ce qu'elle…

- Sait pour toi et Sakura ? Non, évidement… Nous n'échangions que les bonnes nouvelles dans nos e-mails…

- Je vois…

- Évite de te rendre malheureux une deuxième fois !

- Naruto… Ayame est marié depuis cinq années à mon frère… Je ne veux être un deuxième amant !

- Sasuke… Tu n'as donc rien remarqué… Rien compris…

- Quoi… ?!

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Sois juste curieux de la personne que tu aimes !

- Écoutez le philosophe… Remarque je te comprends, de cette façon tu récupères Sakura…

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Sakura et moi c'est plus compliqué que ça !

- À ce propos… C'était une blague le coup de la maîtresse hier… ?!

Naruto se souvenait avoir confessé sa relation. Il se demandait s'il devait accentuer concernant ce détail. Mais après tout, Naruto ne regrettait rien pour l'instant, et assumait pleinement.

- Non, c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux !

- Naruto…

- Sasuke ! En ce qui concerne Sakura, ma maîtresse et moi-même ne regarde que moi ! Je t'ai mis dans la confidence par pur vanité, pas pour me justifier !

- Très bien… Juste une chose, pense à elle et juste à elle lorsque tu prends une décision…

- J'y penserais !

Les deux amis étaient froids, arrogants, un jeu de regard menaçant s'installa entre eux.

Où était passé leur irréfutable amitié… ?

La journée se termina enfin. Elle fut épuisante et bouleversante pour certain.

Hinata et Karin se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur domicile.

Sur le chemin, Karin fut rattrapé par Suigetsu. Il ne voulait laisser échapper son amie. Hors de question de se fuir de nouveau, autant de temps.

- C'est vraiment gentil à toi de m'accompagner faire les courses ! Dit-il de façon ironique

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'accompagnais ! Rougit-elle

- Bien sûr que si nous sommes sur le même chemin !

- Cesse de faire le malin !

Suigetsu rit fièrement. Karin ne supportait pas cette confiance en lui qu'il avait. Il pensait toujours qu'il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, en oubliant le mal qu'il avait fait. Elle avait subit pendant que lui profitait pleinement de sa vie. Elle était restée seule pendant que lui, s'étouffait d'amis. Quand comprendrait-il qu'il lui avait fait réellement du mal, qu'elle avait pleuré, crié, s'était renfermée, perdue, que la déprime la gagnait parfois.

Suigetsu reconnaissait-il vraiment la réalité de leur relation.

Pendant que le jeune homme fit ses courses, Karin restait silencieuse. Elle ne disait rien, il essayait de lui parler, mais c'était comme si elle n'entendait rien. Aucun mot ne parvenait à son ouïe, trop plongée dans ses pensées.

À la caisse, l'hôtesse reconnut Suigetsu. C'était une jeune fille de son âge, jolie, travaillant à côté des cours.

- Et, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Dit-elle, heureuse de l'apercevoir

- Oui, ça fait un bail !

- Depuis la fête de Maya !

- Oui, c'est vrai !

Karin se réveilla, comme si la conversation de cette jeune fille et de son ami intriguaient ses sens.

Elle constata que cette jeune fille était très belle, sophistiquée, elle paraissait sur d'elle et plutôt sympathique.

- Comment oublier cette fête, c'est là que tu m'as offert une superbe nuit ! Dit-elle dragueuse

- Euh, oui… Répond ce dernier gêné

- Faudrait qu'on se revoie…

Karin n'en n'attendait pas moins de cette conversation. Suigetsu, l'éternel charmeur, s'étant offert à un nombre de fille indéterminable. Toutes jolies, souriantes, libres, modernes, tout ce que Karin ne considérait pas avoir.

Se doutant du tourment de la situation. Karin s'en alla discrètement, sans un mot.

- Et bien… Je ne pense pas avoir du temps de libre, et…

Suigetsu se rendit soudainement compte que Karin avait disparu.

- Euh, je te dois combien ! Dit-il précipitamment

La jeune fille lui donna la somme à régler. Suigetsu laissa plus que voulu, prit son paquet et sortit en courant.

- Sui, mais attend ! S'écrie la caissière

Le jeune homme courait déjà dans les rues. Il suivit le chemin pour aller à la maison de Karin et la trouva en route. Soulagé, il se précipita sur elle.

- Karin !

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Son ami l'avait donc rattrapé, pourquoi… ?

- Tu es parti si vite ! Dit-il essouffler

Karin avança sans répondre. Agacé, Suigetsu l'attrapa par le bras et se plaignit de son comportement quelque peu.

- Et arrête de fuir comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

- Je voulais juste te laisser avec ton amie…

- Cette fille est une simple connaissance !

- Une connaissance avec laquelle tu as couché… Dit-elle lui faisant face

- Oui… C'est vrai… Mais c'était il y a un moment…

- Qu'importe… Il y en a eu plein d'autre après de toute façon…

- Karin…

- Je dois rentrer…

Karin se défit de son emprise et avança. Mais son ami ne put se contenter de ça. Il la rattrapa et se posa devant elle.

- Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries ! Je me suis déjà excusé ! Si ça ne suffit pas je m'excuserais encore le temps qu'il faudra, mais cesse de me fuir comme ça !

- …

- Je ne cherche qu'à me rattraper, non pas pour effacer ce que j'ai fais, je sais que tu as eu mal et que ça ne s'oubliera pas, mais je veux réellement un nouveau départ pour toi et moi ! Confit-il sans gêne

Karin rougit fortement à cette confession, cependant,

- Sui… Tu viens de le dire, ça ne peut pas s'effacer comme ça, et je… Je suis encore malheureuse… Dit-elle des larmes aux bords des yeux

Ne supportant une telle tristesse dans son regard, lui brisant ainsi le cœur, Suigetsu se permit de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Sui… ! Essaye-t-elle de le repousser

- S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi te donner confiance en moi…

- Sui… Insiste celle-ci

- Karin…

Suigetsu la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir à quel point il était désolé, meurtris de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Qu'il se traitait chaque matin d'imbécile d'avoir laissé la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde seule, dans le doute, l'ignorance, il regrettait tellement qu'il ne trouvait jamais la réponse à ses actes.

Il voulait juste une deuxième chance sans reproche, égoïstement, c'est vrai. Il voulait être avec elle et qu'elle oublie tout, tout ce mal, qu'ils aient une nouvelle vie, tous les deux, profitant l'un de l'autre, non pas enfin, mais parce que c'était ainsi.

Il souhaitait se construire, être avec une femme, être heureux, bien, pouvoir se dire qu'il était unis à quelqu'un, faire tout ce dont on fait lorsqu'on est deux. Il désirait fermer un livre, trop lassé par ce dernier, et commencer une œuvre vivante, avec de véritable sentiment, s'associer à l'amour, à l'amour sincère et honnête qu'il portait à Karin, et depuis longtemps.

Il avait eu peur, il avait voulu avoir ce dont il n'avait pu avoir, un enfant capricieux qui voulait tous les jouets qu'il désirait, pour s'amuser, sachant qu'il sera vite lassé. Oui, cela avait était malsain, mais aujourd'hui, en étant un peu plus sur à chaque minutes, il désirait être avec Karin, seulement être avec elle, et vaincre tout ce qu'il y a vivre.

- Karin… C'est beaucoup c'est vrai, mais je veux être avec toi en oubliant tout ça !

- Lâche-moi Sui…

- Je t'en prie Karin, entend au moins ce que je te dis !

- Je t'écoute Sui, mais je n'ai rien à te répondre !

Karin sortit enfin de l'étreinte de son ami.

- Désolée, je dois partir…

Suigetsu laissa son amie s'éloigner. Il ressentit son immense souffrance. Il lui avait sans doute fait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait et il s'en voulait encore plus.

- Je ferais pour tout pour te séduire… Karin…

Hinata se morfondait dans ses pensées. Elle ne parvenait à se concentrer sur son devoir. Naruto était près d'elle, il était plongé dans la correction de copie.

Elle ne cessait de se remémorer qu'elle faisait perdre du temps à son professeur, comme l'avait fait remarquer sa propre femme. Il était vrai qu'elle s'améliorait, mais le niveau était haut dans sa classe, et elle restait dans les niveaux moyens.

Si elle devait se séparer de son professeur, elle ne le verrait plus. C'était bien grâce à ses cours particuliers qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, autrement, la vie ne les aurait jamais unis. Cependant, elle ne pouvait garder Naruto chez elle éternellement. Sa femme allait se poser des questions s'ils restaient ensemble le soir jusqu'au examen.

Hinata tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de son professeur. Elle se damnerait pour lui, comme elle le faisait en commettant ce péché. Cette faute impardonnable, mais savoureuse. Elle ne changerait cette situation pour rien au monde, non rien.

C'est pourquoi elle était profondément blessée par la remarque de Sakura.

- Hinata… Prononce doucement Naruto

- Oui ?!

- Je te réveille ! Sourit-il

- Non, non, désolée !

- Ce n'est rien, on peut faire une pause si tu veux…

- Oui… Je vais faire du thé…

Hinata comptait se lever, mais Naruto la retint par la main et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je parlais d'un autre genre de pause… Dit-il déposant un baiser dans son cou

Hinata rougit à ce contact et l'apprécia particulièrement. Mais son esprit fuyait et son corps aussi. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'avança dans son coin cuisine.

Naruto fut surpris de ce comportement. Au lieu de se résonner, il s'emporta. Il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.

- Inuzuka est sans doute plus agréable ! Fait-il remarquer

- Quoi… ?

- Je parle de ton camarade de classe !

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Je parle de ton ami qui te console en te prenant dans les bras ! Ce mec te drague !

Hinata cessa toute activité. Elle avait bien entendu ce que son professeur venait de lui avouer. Elle resta perturbée, son professeur pensait réellement que Kiba pourrait s'intéresser à elle… ? Mais pourquoi paraissait-il si en colère… ? Serait-il jaloux…

Ce simple mot la fit rougir, son air agressif, sa réflexion, la colère dans son regard.

Elle fut touchée, profondément émue qu'il puisse un peu tenir à elle.

- Tu ne dis rien… Ah, je suis bête, tu préfères peut-être les professeurs, comme Monsieur Uchiha… ?

- Monsieur Uchiha… ?

- Vous faisiez quoi dans une classe, seul à seul, la porte fermée ?

- Il… Il m'a utilisé comme prétexte pour ne pas parler à la psychologue…

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin pourquoi tu étais dans cette classe ?!

- Je… Je ne me sentais pas bien…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- …

- Hinata !

- Je… J'étais perturbé d'avoir eu votre femme le matin en cours ! Et puis, elle… Elle m'a légèrement fait des reproches, sur mon niveau scolaire en anglais… Et… Elle a ajouté que je vous faisiez perdre votre temps… Dit-elle versant des larmes

Naruto comprenait mieux la situation et son air perdue depuis cet après-midi. Sa femme était décidément sans gêne, oser faire la morale comme à un banal enfant, sans ménagement. Le jeune professeur s'approcha de son élève et la prit dans ses bras.

Il caressa son dos et embrassa sa tempe.

- Tu ne me fais jamais perdre mon temps… Au contraire, je le savoure enfin depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

Hinata sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette douce confession. Naruto lui souriait et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Monsieur…

- Je suis désolé pour le doute entre toi et Sasuke…

- Ce n'est rien…

- En revanche, Kiba t'a bel et bien consolé soigneusement !

- Il a juste voulu être amical…

- Bah voyons ! On sait tous ce qu'un garçon cherche lorsqu'il console une fille !

- Hum…

- Je ne veux plus qu'il soit aussi proche de toi ! C'est clair ! Dit-il strictement

- Euh, et bien…

- Je te préviens que je me vengerais personnellement s'il ose encore t'approcher ! Alors tu inventes n'importe quelle excuse, mais je ne veux plus qu'il soit si familier !

La jeune fille fut étonnée d'un tel ordre. Son professeur semblait plus que sérieux. Son regard était perçant, ses muscles tendus. Mais éprouvait-il réellement de la jalousie, ou déplorait-il encore toute forme de concurrence.

- Hinata… Je suis clair ?!

- …

- Tu m'appartiens !

Il prononça cette phrase au creux de son oreille.

Après tout pourquoi douter, il semblait sincère, honnête, il assumait pleinement cette relation, leur complicité, il ne serait si possessif s'il ne tenait pas à elle, il serait heureux de lui rendre sa liberté, qu'elle vive une relation normale, sans crainte, sans préjugé. Non. Il restait là avec elle.

Hinata ne put retenir son bonheur et encercla de ses bras les hanches de son professeur.

- Mmh… Hinata…

Naruto captura ses lèvres de façon gourmande, il la porta et l'asseye sur le plan de travail. Il guida les bras de son amante autour de son cou et fit croiser ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il serra sa taille et l'embrassa de tout son être. Il caressa ses cuisses, sa partie intime, remonta sur son ventre et malaxa avec douceur sa poitrine.

Il plongea sa bouche dans son cou et déposa des baisers sensuels, il lécha son cou, happa sa peau et vint prendre plaisir à la création d'un suçon.

Excité par cette marque, il défit le haut de son élève et enleva son propre tee-shirt. Leur peau se mêlait enfin, et une chaleur se glissa dans leurs reins.

Il en voulait toujours plus, elle était tellement désirable, il enleva son soutien-gorge et vint déguster cette poitrine attrayante. Il joua avec ses seins, chatouilla ses tétons avec sa langue, il savait que c'était son point faible, elle gémissait fortement à cette caresse.

Tout en caressant son dos, il déposa des chemins de baisers sur son ventre. Arrivé à ce point, il voulait tout de suite goûter à son péché. Il enleva donc ce pantalon et la culotte.

- Euh… Monsieur… Rougit-elle

- Je meurs d'envie de le faire ici… Dit-il capturant ses lèvres

Hinata fut complètement transportée par le regard bouillant de Naruto. Il était en transe.

Il l'allongea quelque peu, écarta ses cuisses et commença sa délicieuse torture.

Hinata se crispa, elle se tordait, elle soufflait son plaisir, gémissait son bien-être, sa voix suave remplissait de chaleur Naruto. Elle était tellement réceptive à ce qu'il lui donnait. Il donnait avec envie et recevait avec sincérité. Elle était parfaite.

N'arrêtant son régal, il défit les boutons de son pantalon et le fit glisser. Puis, il ôta son boxer et effleura sa fierté gonflée depuis leur premier baiser.

Sentant Hinata gémir de son être, il cessa sa torture et vint embrasser goulûment son élève. Il caressa son corps dont la peau était infiniment douce. Il la serra contre lui, et la porta afin de la poser encore plus sur le bord.

- Euh…

- J'ai envie de le faire ici… Dit-il charmeur

- Hum…

Naruto lui souriait et vint dévorer sa gorge. Il posa sa main sur sa fierté qu'il guida vers l'antre de sa dulcinée. Il poussa lentement vers ce fruit juteux et échappa un grognement de plénitude en sentant son union. Il commença de léger va et vient, il aimait voir rougir Hinata, voir son visage s'alléger de sensation, elle mordit sa lèvre discrètement, recula son corps, sa tête, elle se cacherait si elle le pouvait. Elle était désirable à souhait.

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa rage de la conquérir, il chopa les hanches de son élève et accéléra son fastidieux mouvement. La position le mit en transe, il dominait cette merveille à la perfection, Ô combien elle était savoureuse, et Ô combien il était plus que bon de la posséder.

Quelques minutes de passées et Hinata ne sentait plus son dos. Elle se redressa légèrement, se pencha en avant et s'écrasa dans les bras de Naruto. Le jeune homme sourit, il ressentait son épuisement. Peut-importe, il ne se jugea pas vaincu. Il la porta contre lui, ne quittant son être. Il s'assoit par terre et assoit Hinata sur lui.

- Monsieur…

- Hinata…

La jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé échanger son corps dans sa cuisine, assise au sol, sur son professeur. Il était difficile pour elle de s'avouer que le moment était particulièrement excitant, son professeur était un intrépide amant. Tellement goûteux et tendre. Elle sentait ses mains parcourir son dos, elle sentait ses cuisses frotter contre ses jambes, ses coups de reins étaient précis et vifs, c'était l'extase.

Elle vint plonger sa tête dans son cou et versa des larmes de plénitude. Naruto la serra davantage contre lui, son cœur bondit étrangement, il était profondément bien et heureux. Amplement qu'il commença à craquer.

Il accéléra encore, alla plus vite, très vite, jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

- Mmh… Monsieur…

- Hinata, tu peux dire mon prénom dans l'intimité…

- Euh…

Hinata fut fortement déstabilisée. Elle ne pouvait se permettre une telle familiarité.

- S'il te plait… Gémit mon nom… Supplie presque Naruto

La jeune fille faillit à cette demande.

- Mmh… Na… Naru…

Comme il était difficile de prononcer son prénom. Elle était intimidée, mais aussi intriguée de l'effet que fera la prononciation de son prénom.

- Na… Naruto… Encore… Rajoute celle-ci sous la panique

Le ventre de Naruto se gonfla, sa colonne vertébrale trembla, son échine jubila, son cœur palpita. Il attrapa de ses deux mains la chevelure de Hinata et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il mêla avec passion leurs lèvres et leur langue.

Il gémissait, elle sanglotait, il poussa un dernier coup de rein fatal et les deux amants s'écroulèrent sous le poids de l'orgasme.

Son prénom prononcé avec tant de désir, d'envie, elle ne voulait que lui, quel bonheur. Il la prit dans ses bras, caressa son dos, embrassa son épaule et reprit son souffle. Hinata était transportée au plus au point, elle serra le cou de son professeur et profita de cet instant qui leur appartenait.

Reposé, Naruto se releva, il embrassa Hinata langoureusement.

- Ça n'a jamais était aussi bon… Confit ce dernier

- Euh…

- Toutes amantes confondues… Murmure ce dernier, se relevant

Hinata resta stoïque d'une telle déclaration. Elle touchait la jeune fille, mais l'inquiéta aussi.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que lorsque tout paraissait parfait, des doutes s'installaient perpétuellement en elle. Il ne serait ensemble juste parce qu'elle remplaçait à la perfection sa femme, en sentiment et au « lit ». Elle n'était qu'espérance, que sûreté pour Naruto d'être au moins une fois aimé.

Naruto partit dans la salle de bain et prit sa douche.

Hinata s'attrista, elle enfila sa culotte et son tee-shirt et partit s'allonger dans son lit.

Elle s'endormit, peinée, blessée.

Elle bougea, gigota, se retourna dans son lit et cogna quelque chose. Elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement et aperçoit un corps près d'elle.

Son professeur.

- Monsieur… ? Dit-elle se relevant

- Tu es réveillée…

- Quelle heure est-il… ?

- Huit heures !

- Huit heures ?! Mais que faites-vous encore là ?!

- Je voulais rester avec toi…

- Ah… ? Rougit-elle

- Tu as l'air d'un bébé lorsque tu dors… Sourit-il charmeur, caressant son bras

- Hum… ? Votre femme ne va pas s'inquiéter… !

- Ma femme ne s'inquiète jamais pour moi, et puis, je m'en fiche un peu… Dit-il se rasseyant confortablement

- …

- Hinata…

- Vous savez ! Je… Je ne veux pas être une roue de secours ! Je sais que je vous ennuie avec ça, que je devrais assumer, mais… Mais…

Naruto avait posé ses affaires sur la table de nuit. Il s'était rapproché de Hinata et vint l'embrasser à cette confession monstrueuse. Il s'allongea sur elle et dansa avec ses lèvres tout en caressant sa joue.

- Hinata, je comprends que tu doutes… Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je suis bien avec toi, non pas par sûreté, ou par sécurité et je ne te considère absolument pas comme une roue de secours ! Tu es… Tu es un bonheur infini, avec toi je suis bien, je suis moi-même…

Hinata se sentit subitement honteuse. Elle ne cessait de se poser des questions, fâcheuses, elle se torturait elle-même.

- Je sais que c'est une situation… Délicate, mais… J'aimerais que des instants comme ça ne se terminent jamais… Dit-il l'embrassant

Comblée, Hinata entoura le cou de son professeur et colla son corps davantage sur elle.

- Vous êtes donc aussi un romantique… Rit-elle moqueuse

- Évidement ! Répond ce dernier fièrement

- Je vois ça…

- Hinata, une autre requête romantique… J'aimerais bien que tu me tutoies dans l'intimité…

- Euh… ?

- Je trouve ça vraiment excitant que tu me vouvoies… Dit-il d'un ton coquin. Mais, j'ai vraiment été encore plus comblé tout à l'heure lorsque tu as prononcé mon prénom… Finit-il en l'embrassant

- Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi… ? Demande ce dernier volant sans cesse de chastes baisers

- J'aurais peur de vous tutoyer aussi en cours !

- Tu es une fille intelligente, tu sauras faire la différence…

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… C'est délicat…

- Je me doute bien que ça ne va pas venir tout de suite, mais pense s'y…

- Oui…

Naruto embrassa de nouveau Hinata. Il joua suavement avec sa langue, caressa son corps avec le sien, entremêla passionnément leurs jambes. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette pause, quand le ventre de Naruto cria famine. Hinata se détacha de ses lèvres et rit.

- Vous avez faim…

- Un peu ! Rougit-il avec son grand sourire

- Je vais préparer un dîner…

- Non, ne t'embête pas…

- Ça ne me gêne pas… Insiste celle-ci sous les cris bruyants du ventre de son professeur

- D'accord, c'est gentil… Mais fait quelque chose qu'on peut manger dans le lit ! Dit-il l'air coquin

- Je suis étudiante, tous les étudiants ont quelque chose qui se mange dans le lit ! Sourit-elle moqueuse

- Ah bon… Même toi… ? Sourit-il charmé

- Oui…

Naruto sourit devant le visage remplit de sagesse de cette charmante jeune fille. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la laissa s'échapper du lit.

Hinata se rendit dans son coin cuisine. Elle chopa deux bols de nouilles à préparer en quelques minutes. Prêt, elle retourna dans le lit avec son professeur.

- Tenez…

- Merci…

Hinata en pleurerait. Elle appréciait ce moment niais et simple, mais embellissant. Il était bon de se retrouver à deux, simplement, profitant de l'instant présent, savourant la personne que l'on aime. Hinata se trouva subitement chanceuse.

Elle l'observa avec délicatesse. Il paraissait concentrer devant tous ces papiers, dégustant son plat, il paraissait détendu, il était incroyablement beau en ce moment. Elle s'approcha de lui comme un aimant, écrasant sa poitrine contre son bras et voulait absolument s'intéresser encore plus à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ?

- Ah, je prépare vos consignes pour votre fin d'étude…

- Euh… ?

- Vous allez devoir faire une sorte de mémoire, un sujet d'étude sur votre orientation l'année prochaine pour que vous puissiez être admis dans vos filières…

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête… ?

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard… Comment savoir la filière que je veux choisir… Et encore plus le sujet…

- Tu es un peu jeune encore pour savoir ça…

- Mais pourtant on nous demande de choisir dès cette année…

- Tu sais quand j'étais jeune, je voulais être dans l'humanitaire… Faire le tour du monde et aider !

- Pourquoi avoir choisit d'être professeur dans ce cas… ?

- Parce que ma femme ne voulait pas que je parte à l'autre bout du monde !

- Ah… Je la comprends… Dit-elle se détachant de lui

Naruto remarqua cet éloignement soudain. Il devrait savoir que les femmes n'aimaient pas qu'un homme parle d'autre femme, et encore moins lorsqu'on portait le statut de « maîtresse ».

- Hinata…

- Mh… ?

- J'ai bien fait de rester… J'aime mon métier, j'aime enseigner, et j'aime les rencontres que j'ai fais grâce à ça… Dit-il la regardant avec insistance

Hinata rougit, cette réponse valait du réconfort dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Mais n'était-ce pas égoïste que de sacrifier son rêve par amour. Même si elle comprenait le choix de son professeur, il semblait parfois regretter sa décision, surtout la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer et de penser de la moitié de ce monde qui tournait à l'envers, dans le désarroi.

Elle sourit, encore plus amoureuse.

- Finalement, j'ai peut-être trouvé un sujet… Sourit-elle fièrement

- Tant mieux… Mais avec qui je vais te mettre… ?

- Hum ?

- Je voudrais que vous soyez deux pour faire ce projet, c'est toujours plus facile et puis vous pouvez vous entraîner entre vous !

- Tu peux me mettre avec Kiba…

- Oh oui c'est une bonne idée, comme ça il fera de toi sa sexe-partenaire !

- Quoi ?! Rougit-elle fortement

- Je n'ai pas été clair ! Tu ne t'approches pas de lui ! Je suis sérieux !

- Oui…

Hinata vit une incroyable jalousie dans le regard de Naruto, et un corps qui se gonfla de possession. Défaut ou qualité, humainement, elle appréciait ces deux sentiments.

- Promis… Dit-elle, osant lui voler un baiser

- Bien… Je pense que je vais te mettre avec Shikamaru, si je le mets avec Temari, ils joueront vraiment au sexe-partenaire ! Rit-il moqueur

- Comment vous parlez de vos élèves !

- Ça va, j'ai eu leur âge !

- Vous n'êtes surtout pas plus vieux que la grande partie d'entre nous ! Sourit-elle pour le taquiner

Naruto était charmé par cette moquerie, Hinata savait donc être douce et avait un humour fin. Il était de plus en plus attiré par cette jeune fille. Il vint l'embrasser, passionnément.

- C'est juste… Sourit-il vaincu

- Et… Karin avec qui l'avez-vous mit… ?

- Avec Temari !

- Et Suigetsu… ?

- Kiba !

- Et… Pourquoi ne pas échanger…

- Ah, tu veux vraiment être avec Kiba… !

- Mais non, je parle pour Karin…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Vous… Vous ne pourriez pas les mettre ensembles… Demande celle-ci gênée

- Tu te sers de moi et de mon statut de professeur pour les caser !

- Bah, euh, c'est-à-dire… Rougit-elle

- C'est d'accord à une condition… !

- Ah, laquelle… ?

Naruto posa toutes ses affaires, il attrapa Hinata par le bras et la posa assise sur lui. Il prit son visage en coupe et lui demanda de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

- Demain et les jours suivants, lorsque je te ferais l'amour, je veux que tu me tutoies…

- Hum… C'est une requête étrange…

- Peut-être, mais c'est la requête que je souhaite…

- Euh, oui… D'accord…

Naruto sourit ravi que sa dulcinée accepte sa proposition.

- Au fait, si nous somme en groupe, comment… Comment…

- Comment on fera pour se voir… ?

- Oui…

- Tes soirées vont être longues et chargées, mais je viendrais dès que tu auras fini avec Shikamaru…

- D'accord…

- Je vais te donner mon numéro, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler… Dit-il prenant son mobile

- Oui…

Hinata prit également son mobile et nota le numéro de téléphone de son professeur.

- Je pourrais t'envoyer des messages coquins comme ça ! Dit-il pour la taquiner

- Quoi ?!

- Je plaisante… Quoi que ! Au fait ! Regarde !

- Mh… ?

Naruto montra son mobile et sa page de répertoire. Le cœur de Hinata fit un bon.

- Je t'ai noté à ton prénom… Fais-en de même, car j'assume pleinement ce que l'on vit tous les deux…

- …

Son cœur s'emballa, encore et toujours plus pour Naruto. Il voulait donc ainsi chasser les doutes qui étaient en perpétuelle conflit avec elle-même. Ce choix de vie était difficile à vivre, à vaincre au quotidien, vivre au jour le jour n'était pas réellement son mot d'ordre, mais elle allait devoir s'en contenter un long moment.

- Ah… Il faut que je parte… Dit-il voyant l'heure s'afficher

Naruto embrassa Hinata sur le nez et sortit du lit. Il se vêtit et avant de quitter la pièce, il embrassa une dernière fois son élève.

- À demain…

- Oui…

Hinata regarda son professeur s'en aller, avec un pincement au cœur comme à chacun de ses départs. Elle se rallongea dans son lit, pensant à l'ensemble de cette soirée divine. Elle voudrait que chaque soirée leur appartienne, qu'ils restent ensemble jusqu'au premier rayon de soleil.

Décidément, il était difficile de se résigner, quand un sourire illuminait son visage, une pensée grise atteignait son raisonnement.

Est-ce que Hinata aurait assez de force pour survivre dans cette « utopique » idylle.

Naruto était en route vers chez lui. Il n'avait aucun mal de ventre, ni aucun remord à affronter le regard interrogateur de Sakura. Cependant, il avait constaté qu'aucun message, ni appel manqué ne s'étaient affichés, elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas pour lui, ne se demandait pas ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était, elle le pensait au dessus de toute tromperie, sûrement.

Il pénétra chez lui. Sakura était devant la télévision, dévorant des bonbons. Elle semblait concentrée devant son émission. Il s'avança, doucement et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il était là.

Elle mit du temps avant de se retourner et de constater que son mari était présent.

- Bonsoir… Dit-il simplement

- Salut… Tu veux des bonbons !

- J'aurais préféré un baiser…

- Tu n'es jamais content ! Dit-elle s'avançant pour l'embrasser

- Tu ne me demandes pas où j'étais ?!

- Sûrement en train de perdre ton temps avec ton élève vu l'heure qu'il est !

- Je ne perds pas mon temps Sakura… Dit-il s'asseyant à ses côtés

- Ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que tu lui donnes des cours particuliers, et son niveau en anglais est égal à celui d'un enfant de dix ans !

- Tu n'exagères pas quand même !

- Oh, je n'en sais rien, je suis énervée aujourd'hui…

- Ah oui… ? Et pourquoi… ?

Naruto savait pourquoi. Ayame, le seul et unique amour de Sasuke était de nouveau en ville, travaillant sur le même lieu de travail, et Sakura ignorait un détail assez pertinent, par ailleurs, il s'inquiétait fortement, aujourd'hui elle paraissait irritée, ennuyée, mais lorsqu'elle apprendra le détail qui changera la vie d'Ayame et Sasuke, elle ne s'en remettra jamais.

- Allez, viens là… Dit-il ouvrant ses bras.

Sakura allongea ses jambes sur le canapé, et vint poser sa tête contre le buste de Naruto. Il était bien ainsi, pourquoi ne montrait-elle pas plus de signe d'affection comme celui-ci. Un moment simple, mais remplit d'amour, il ne demanderait pas plus. Égoïstement, il aimerait que cette situation reste ainsi, dans le doute de chacun pour qu'il puisse puiser toute l'affection possible à sa femme.

- On est bien là, non… ? Demande ce dernier

- Oui… Dit-elle se serrant encore plus contre lui

Ils regardèrent tous deux la télévision tardivement. Le moment était silencieux, mais apaisant. Sakura ressentit soudainement l'envie de dormir, ils partirent donc se coucher ensemble. La jeune femme vint se blottir dans les bras de son mari et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi…

Naruto caressa le bras de sa femme. Ses pensées l'envahissaient et l'empêchaient de s'endormir. Il avait mal au ventre, mal à la tête, mal au cœur. Il fut pris de nausée, et avait une subite envie de pleurer.

Le moment divin avec Hinata et Sakura était en train de se mélanger, de se confondre. Il n'était pas bien, une envie de crier se maintenait dans sa gorge, et ses membres se durcissaient de panique.

Il ne pensait pas que tromper deux femmes en même temps serait autant éprouvant. Comment faisait Sakura pour supporter ça sans jamais montrer un geste de faiblesse, de regret, elle ne paraissait ni angoissée, ni torturée.

Il rit discrètement subitement, il savait pourquoi sa femme ne se détruisait pas à petit feu, c'est parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Naruto était amoureux de Sakura et subissait les effets de trahir une personne que l'on aime.

Et Hinata.

Sa tendre Hinata, aurait-il plus de sentiment pour cette jeune femme pour souffrir autant… ? Où était-ce juste de la pitié, de la compassion.

Il transpira à grosses gouttes. Il n'en pouvait plus et sortit du lit discrètement. Il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et éclata en sanglot comme un gros chagrin retenu depuis des années. Il cogna les murs, les meubles, il avait mal, si mal, tout le tord de l'intérieur, chaque grain de peau était assiégé de coupure piquante. Son cœur fébrile comme l'annonce d'un arrête cardiaque.

Le poids de la culpabilité, du mensonge, de la trahison, de la tromperie l'écrasaient comme la dernière ordure de cette terre.

Sakura, Hinata.

Deux femmes qui feront céder sa vie.

Il s'écroula au sol, tenant sa tête afin quelle n'implose de cette fâcheuse réalité.

Il était seul face à lui-même.

Sasuke ne cessait de tourner dans son lit. Le sommeil ne voulait se gâter de lui. Il s'assoit et alluma la lumière. Il prit un bouquin, qu'il ouvrit et ferma en moins de trente secondes. Il souffla, et partit finalement trouver ce qui l'intéressait réellement, un album photo.

Il le prit et repartit dans son lit. Il ouvrit ce livre à souvenir et le regarda avec plaisir.

Il n'était pas photo et encore moins tout ce qui se référait aux souvenirs que l'on garde précieusement comme pour garder une mémoire de moment agréable. « Il nous aide à aller mieux, à avancer » disait Ayame sans cesse. C'est elle qui lui avait offert cet album photo, pour leur dernière année de faculté ensemble.

Il parcourait les pages et tombait surtout sur des photos de Naruto et lui-même. On les appelait « le vieux couple » depuis le collège, toujours ensemble, presque inséparable, Ayame bénissait cette amitié.

Enfin des photos d'elle. Ayame était sublime, une beauté que l'on croise une fois et dont on se souvient longtemps. Non pas pour sa beauté physique bien qu'elle soit magnifique il n'y avait pas que ça chez elle, comme si toute sa beauté intérieure se nichait dans ses yeux, son regard, sa bouche, son nez, ses joues, elle était un mystère entier tout en étant descriptible.

Il était tombé sous son charme calme et doux. Elle était simple, apaisante, toutes les questions avaient des réponses pour elle, chaque personne avait son brin de générosité, elle voyait le monde dans un idéal, mais raisonnable à la fois.

La dernière photo fit basculer le cœur de Sasuke. Cette photo n'était que pour lui, la seule photo où on les voyait ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Elle sourit, heureuse et épanouit, elle tenait son bras comme si le Ciel pouvait les séparer, et se fut le cas.

Sasuke avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'inviter à réviser chez lui un après-midi. Une tempête faisait rage, et son frère ainé n'avait pu partir au travail. Il était donc restait avec eux, et Itachi s'était emparé de cette jeune femme exceptionnelle.

Quatre mois plus tard, il formait un couple.

Itachi était tout ce que Sasuke n'était pas. Brillant, ambitieux, courageux, désireux, débordant de dévouement, il avait déjà un travail, et ne sortait pas à tout va, ramenant un bon nombre de fille pour se divertir. Son frère inspirait la confiance à tous points de vue et,

Elle avait succombé.

Cependant, un lien entre Sasuke et Ayame s'était crée. Un lien fort et unis. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, anticipaient les dires de l'autre, jusqu'à lire dans leurs propres pensées. Sasuke se permettait de rêver à ses côtés, d'espérer, de savourer un moment, un geste, un dire. Il ne haïssait plus la sensibilité, il dévorait ce sentiment auprès d'elle.

Il connaissait la moindre de ses mimiques, de ses mots favoris, ce qu'elle aimait et détestait. Il savait sa façon de se vêtir.

Et ce parfum. Ce parfum qui le rendait ivre.

Ivre d'amour.

Il était tombé amoureux sans le savoir, sans le comprendre, comment avait-il fait pour succombé… ?

Il était tombé dans la déchéance de l'amour sans pouvoir en croquer le fruit.

Excepté cette nuit.

Cette seule et unique nuit.

Cinq années plus tôt.

Sasuke avait du mal à assimiler la demande de son amie. Avait-il bien entendu… ?

- Je veux passer ma dernière nuit avec toi…

- Ayame…

- Je sais… C'est dingue… Je vais me marier demain et je demande au frère de mon fiancé de me faire l'amour… ! Rit-elle nerveusement

- Ayame, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…

- Je sais… S'attriste celle-ci soudainement

- Rentre chez toi Ayame !

Sasuke se leva subitement. Il laissa un billet sur la table et sortit du café. Ayame le poursuivit dans la ville. Elle le rattrapa et lui fit volte-face.

- Sasuke !

- Ayame ! Rentre chez toi ! Sérieusement !

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît, ne me fuis pas… Sanglote celle-ci

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Ayame… Ne joue pas avec moi !

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne ferais ça !

- Je t'en pris Ayame… Tu as décidé à te marier avec mon frère, je ne veux pas être ton amant, je ne veux pas le trahir, et je ne veux pas profiter d'une seule nuit avec toi !

- Sasuke… Pardonne-moi d'être égoïste pour une fois…

- Quoi ?

Ayame prit son visage en coupe et embrassa fougueusement Sasuke. Le jeune homme en perdit l'équilibre et vint s'écraser contre le mur. Son amie vint moudre son corps au sien, il entendait les battements de son cœur, il sentait ses mains trembler, ses yeux faire glisser des larmes, elle paraissait si fragile en cet instant qu'il ne parvenait à réaliser que Ayame l'embrassait.

Elle insista. Elle attrapa ses bras et vint les positionner sur ses hanches, puis glisser les siens derrière sa nuque et plongea une main dans sa chevelure corbeau.

Le corps de Sasuke faiblissait. Comment résister à l'envie de l'être aimé. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et la serra fort contre lui. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa entraîner au rythme des battements de son cœur.

La tension étant trop palpable entre eux, leurs jambes avaient réussis à les mener jusqu'à un hôtel.

La porte à peine fermée, ils défirent leurs vêtements. Blouson, haut, pantalon, et se jetèrent sur le lit. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de goûter à la saveur de la danse de leur langue. Ayame caressa la joue de Sasuke, une tendresse infinie et dévouée à cet homme.

Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, caressant leur corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de grain de peau qu'ils pouvaient. Sasuke bascula sur Ayame et savoura cette femme.

Combien d'année, de mois, de jour avait-il compté avant de voir un jour son fantasme se réaliser. La femme qu'il aimait, était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Elle le rendait fou, elle le faisait sentir homme, l'homme qu'il était sans aucun superficiel.

Sasuke défit enfin les sous-vêtements de sa bien-aimée. Il voulait observer son corps, apprendre chaque pincement de peau, la forme de ses seins, la ligne de ses hanches, la rondeur de ses fesses, la longueur de ses jambes. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et la respira. Il voulait retenir cette odeur qu'il connaissait fort bien. Le parfum enivrait vos sens, il était le détail essentiel à la présence de la personne que vous aimait, elle restait sur vous comme une seconde peau, un souvenir sucré qui s'écrasait sur votre corps. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, lorsqu'elle s'approchait, il n'y avait pas que le bruit de ses talons, sa démarche sensuelle, son rire enfantin, ce parfum si suave qu'il aimait tant, il pourrait se nicher dans son cou des heures, et souhaitait mourir dans ses bras chauds et aromatisés.

Sa peau entière humait ce parfum désireux, ce naturel étouffant qu'elle dégageait, le rendait amoureux au premier regard.

Ayame se positionna de nouveau sur Sasuke. Elle ôta son boxer et se dirigea vers sa fierté de la façon la plus excitante. Elle joua, taquina, s'amusa avec la fierté de son amant, Sasuke ne l'imaginait pas aussi « coquine ». L'idée qu'elle puisse tromper Itachi n'était même pas envisageable, et pourtant elle se donnait à lui avec tout son cœur.

Elle était belle, elle portait bien cet air taquin qu'il dévorait de toute son âme.

Sur le point d'imploser dans la délicate bouche de sa bien-aimée, il vint chercher sa tête et l'embrassa langoureusement. C'était à lui de se donner à elle. Il embrassa son menton, son cou, son thorax, dévora sa poitrine et prit plaisir à la torturer, il descendit sur son ventre, joua avec son nombril et vint enfin posséder le fruit du péché.

Il s'amusait avec sa langue, la fit tournoyer tendrement, fortement, puis redevint doux. Elle se cambra, s'accrocha au drap, gémit haut et fort, elle en pleurait de bien-être et sentant son orgasme arriver, elle le retint.

- Sasuke… !

- Oui… ?

- Prends-moi maintenant… Dit-elle respirant difficilement

Sasuke remonta vers son visage, et vint défendre de ce mot « vulgaire » qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Ayame… Je ne veux pas te prendre… Tu n'es pas la fille d'un soir…

- Je sais ! Mais tu ne sais même pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi… Sanglote celle-ci

- Ayame, pourquoi pleures-tu… ?

- Parce que j'ai mal… Parce que je vis la plus belle nuit de ma vie pour retourner dans une vie considérée de carré demain ! Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, mais que je veux épouser ton frère… Parce que je te fais du mal, parce que je fais des bêtises, alors que tout pourrait être simple… Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai peur Sasuke, j'ai peur, je suis désolée…

- Chut… Calme-toi… Ne gâchons pas notre nuit…

Sasuke savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait, il savait que les blessures de Ayame étaient trop profondes pour suivre son instinct, alors, même dans la plus grande des douleurs, il se satisferait de cette nuit.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et s'unit à elle. Le plaisir était trop intense, ils s'embrassaient de façon gourmande, serrant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à en couper leur souffle. Ils bougeaient tous les deux leurs reins, voulant dominer le premier, avoir le contrôle, posséder plus fort.

Leur voix ne put qu'échapper des gémissements de plaisir absolu. Ils étaient en phase, en osmose, une alchimie complète se propageait, ils étaient un.

Les murs de cette chambre resteront seuls témoins de leur amour.

Des minutes, et des minutes qu'ils s'épuisaient à donner du bien-être à l'autre. Nul ne voulait s'arrêter, ils ne voulaient cesser ce moment prodigieux, unique, délectable.

Sasuke s'assoit et posa son corps contre le dos du lit. Ayame était sur lui, sur son corps se posaient des goûtes d'eau translucide, elle remuait à la perfection ses hanches, mettant sa tête en arrière, balançant ses cheveux de manière érotique, il en perdit la raison. Et dans un dernier coup de rein, ils délivrèrent leur orgasme.

Sasuke se posa au dessus d'elle et vint l'embrasser.

- Tu étais saoul pour faire ça non… ? Demande ce dernier de façon ironique

- Oui, un peu… Rit-elle

Ayame se posent dans les bras de Sasuke et laisse le sommeil la gagner.

- Tu me laisses déjà… Souffle Sasuke

- …

- Ayame… Tu sais que je suis capable de t'emmener loin, de t'offrir une belle vie, ensemble on pourrait tout faire…

- …

- Ayame…

Aucune réponse de la jeune femme. Elle s'était endormie et pensait déjà au lendemain. Sasuke la cala dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais ne répondrait jamais à sa proposition, elle avait trop peur.

Sasuke l'embrassa sur le front et glissa ses mots.

- Je t'aime… Ayame…

Sasuke mordit ses lèvres et ferma l'album photo.

Ayame avait eu une enfance difficile. Orpheline, élevée par quatre familles différentes, elle avait dû se battre pour trouver sa place, une identité. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour se payer une bonne université.

Détruite par son enfance, Ayame était une femme droite, aux valeurs et principes rudes. Elle n'aimait pas l'instabilité, elle aimait savoir où elle allait, avec qui, comment, par quel moyen, elle détestait les gens instables, ne sachant définir leur vie. Elle était maniaque, précise, jamais indécise, toujours sérieuse et raisonnable. Elle détestait les imprévus, elle ne pouvait considérer qu'on vive au jour le jour, elle était organisée, trop organisée, même dans ses sentiments.

Et malgré tous ces défauts justifiés, Sasuke était tombé amoureux de son contraire. Bien que trop exigeante, Ayame restait gentille, généreuse, amusante, calme, tranquille, elle était une sûreté pour cet homme éparpillé.

Et pourtant,

Itachi était l'homme parfait pour elle, la sécurité parfaite.

Et Sasuke, le déséquilibre total.

Après toutes ces années, pourquoi était-elle revenue… ?

Il avait à peine reconnue son sourire, elle avait baissé les armes, supprimant cette bulle autour d'elle.

Peut-être qu'Itachi avait réussi à l'épanouir, la rendre heureuse.

Oui ?

C'était sûrement ça.

Sasuke jeta l'album photo par terre, il éteignit la lumière, et s'allongea dans son lit en se disant que,

Rien d'autre n'était à espérer.


End file.
